The Good, The Bad and The Damon
by bethyl's songbird
Summary: A new girl arrives in Mystic Falls cathcing the Eldest Salvatore's eye,He's being warned to stay away from her, But Damon doesnt listen of course, but will he fall for her? or is she just another meal?   Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a new story, and obviously its not Supernatural or the Walking Dead. But its my other love, The Vampire Diaries. This is a Damon/OC because he's my fave in the show...and I mean who doesnt love Damon? **

**Set in season 1. **

**Anyway Here's the character Profile. **

**Shana Leigh Cooper (Which is pronounced Anna with the SH at the beginning)  
>17 years old<br>18th December 1993**

**Background story: Shana is now an only child, She was sixteen when her Mom and Brother died and her father decided to start fresh with her in a new town. Obviously its Mystic Falls. **

**Appearence: Shana has long blonde hair(Which goes down her back just about three inches below her bra line) , sometimes she'll have it down, straight or wavy or sometimes up in a loose bun. She has green eyes which have tinges of brown in them, Her skin is a pale white colour, she's at least 5'7. She has the bottem of her lip peirced but usually doesnt have it in. She has a petite/Slender figure. **

**Personality: Shana is very shy to begin with, but as time goes on she becomes more and more relaxed with the people around her. She's kind and considerate, this is most seen with her dad, because to her he is her best friend and is her only living family member. Shana also can come across as intelligent because of the things she knows. She also tends to freak out in difficult situations. **

**Other things: Her father drives a Black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. (Yes I stole it from Supernatural, but I love the car) Which she seems to know alot about. Her dad ends up in the council (That vampire one with Sherriff forbes.) and doesnt tell Shana about it. **

**Shana also has this 'power'. She can feel the emotions of those around her, it doesnt begin until later on though. **

**Well there you go, that about covers it, if you want to know anything else, let me know and I'll add it in. **

**I hope you enjoy my story. **

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

The young girl sat looking out the window of the passenger side window of the car, she couldnt believe she had to start a new school. She didnt want to obviously, but she was only 17. She watched as kids walked around the car, looking at it as if it were an alien, the sun shone down on most of them, who werent sitting under trees in the shade, it was the beginning of spring, soon the holidays would be there and she wouldnt even be at school anyway.

She let out a sigh and looked for any sign that may help her get out of the situation, but when she turned her head her father gave her a smile.

"Shana, this will be a good start for you. The beginning of something fresh"

She didnt answer him only glowered.

"I know its hard okay, its been hard on me too"

She frowned suddenly, looking away from him back to the passeres by.

"I'll be here to pick you up at three okay?"

She opened the car door and got out bending to look back at her dad.

"Love you kiddo" He said. Shana had to smile at that, he'd always used the term 'kiddo' for her.

"Love you too Dad" She said.

Shana stood up properly as the black '67 chevrolet impala pulled out and drove away. She stood watching it vanish into the distance for a few seconds then she turned and began walking. A few people, mostly boys, stared at her as she walked past them.

She kept her head down, trying to read the terrible writing on the small peice of paper infront of her, but she smashed into someone, their foreheads connecting. She cringed away at the pain and visibly shook herself.

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry are you okay?" A voice asked.

SHe looked up into the warm chocolate eyes of a young girl probably her age. She'd seen her before though, this was her next door neighbour.

"Yeah..uh Im fine" She said with a small smile.

"Your nose is bleeding" The girl said.

Shana put the back of hand to her nose and seen the blood, she rolled her eyes and pulled a handkercheif from her bag wiping it away.

"Does that happen alot?"

"If I get migrains it happens..." Shana replied with an uneasy voice.

"Oh..sorry about that" The girl said "Anyway, Im Elena Gilbert"

"Oh..uh..Im Shana Cooper"

"You're not Daniel Cooper's daughter?"

"Yeah" She said raising her eyebrows.

"You just moved in next door to me?"

"Yeah...I guess I did" She smiled.

"Elena!" A voice boomed.

Shana turned to see a boy, taller than her with brown hair, the closer he got she realised he had green eyes. He stopped infront of her, and smiled.

"Shana, this is my boyfriend. Stefan. Stefan, this is my new next door neighbour Shana"

"It's nice to meet you Shana" He said extending his hand.

She took it and suddenly felt cold, but smiled anyway.

"Its nice too meet you too" She said.

"We need to go meet Bonnie" Elena said to Stefan, Who walking around Shana and taking Elena's hand.

"What about Shana?" Stefan asked looking back at the young girl.

"I have to go anyway..." Shana said

"Are you sure? I mean..you can come if you want" Elena said.

"No..its okay, I need to find out where my first class is"

"What do you have?" Elena asked.

"Um...history with Alaric Saltzman?" Shana askesd squnting her eyes in the sunlight.

"Oh, we have that class first, if you come with us then we can show you where to go" Stefan said.

"Um..okay" She said.

As they began walking Shana suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine as she looked around. She then seen what looked like a figure behined a tree, not too far from the High School. She narrowed her eyes and it vanished.

"So, Shana what brings you to mystic falls?" Stefan asked.

"Oh" Shana said coming out of her thoughts "My dad thought we needed a change of scenery"

"Why's that?" Elena asked with a smile.

Shana didnt really want to say why "I dont know..he just did"

They both nodded and they stopped in a spot, as another girl, shorter than Elena with mily brown skin and black hair stopped infront of them a wide grin on her features.

"Hey guys" SHe said.

"Hey Bonnie, um this is Shana, Shana, Bonnie"

"Its nice to meet you Shana" Bonnie said with a grin.

"You too" Shana replied with a small smile.

As the day went on Shana relaxed more witht he people around her, She'd met a few other people. WHo were Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood.

At three her dad was there to pick her up, ike he'd said. She rushed to the car with a smile on her face and got in.

"How was your first day?" He asked pulling out of the car park.

"It as okay..I guess" She said.

"Make any new friends"

"Dad Im not twelve"

"I know but did you?"

"Yeah..I did a few I guess, the girl next door to us, Elena"

"She seems like a nice kid"

"Yeah..."

"How about, as a treat, you and me go for dinner tonight? Theres this place called the Grill" He said eyes widening in a overly dramatic way.

"Um sure, Im beat though"

"You will be, you were up half the night Shana"

"I couldnt sleep Dad" She huffed.

"I know I heard you" He said.

She let out a small laugh and he drove towards The Grill. There was something bothering him though, that much she could tell.

"Dad? Whats wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You dont look happy about something"

"Its nothing Kiddo, lets just go eat, Im starving"

SHe giggled getting out of the car and they went into the Grill to get something to eat.

Little did Shana know that her life would soon change dramatically, maybe for the best...and maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the last chapter, a review would be nice now and then. :) **

**Anyway Here's Chapter Two. **

**Chapter 2: The Boarding House, and the other Salvatore. **

Just after being at the grill and getting something to eat, Shana and her dad hadnt long gotten back in the house when the door was chapped. Shana went to asnwer it, seeing Elena and Stefan. She had forgotten that Elena lived next door. She opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hey Shana" Elena said with a smile

"Hey guys" SHe said "Whats up?"

"We were wondering, if you were busy tomorrow afternoon?" Stefan asked.

"Uh..probably unpackin-"

"No she isnt" A voice shouted.

Shana turned seeing her Dad's shadow in the living room doorway.

"I'd appreciate it if you didnt evesdrop on my conversations"

"Sorry Kiddo" The voice laughed.

Shana rolled her eyes and turned back to the two people in the doorway.

"So you're not busy?" Elena asked.

"I guess not" Shana replied with a small smirk.

"Well, we'd like to show you around town, maybe first starting with my house then work our way around" Elena said.

"Oh you guys dont need to do that" Shana said.

"Its no probelm, we're not going to have you lost" Stefan said with a smile.

"Um okay then"

"So will we get you outside here tomorrow?"

"Yeah.."

"Is 12 okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah it is" Shana replied.

"See you then"

"Bye"

The two walked away, hand in hand, Shana shut the door and walked into the living room, plopping herself down on the couch.

"So you're going out tomorrow?" Her dad asked a cheesy grin on his face. Shana smiled.

"Looks like I am" She said.

* * *

><p>Shana had spent the morning getting dressed and doing her hair, she was frustrated or not weather to keep her lip peircing in, but she didnt, instead she took it out placing it in her jewlery box. She tied her hair up in a loose bun at the top of her head, she didnt think she'd see anyone really anyway.<p>

At twelve she left the house, meeting Stefan and Elena just outside her house.

"So we start with my house then?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Wherever" Shana replied smiling back.

As they got in Elena's car, Stefan smiled at Shana in the rearview mirror, she smiled back of course being polite but she felt uneasy as they got closer to his house.

"Wow" Shana mumbled as she seen the size of the house.

Stefan and Elena both laughed, as Elena stopped the car.

The three got out and wondered up to the door,Stefan went in first holding the door open for both girls.

"Is this..like a mantion or something?" Shana asked with a grin.

"Boarding house" Stefan replied.

He walked down the hall, and stopped as he came to what looked like a big room. Elena and Shana followed him in and he stood at the large window, his back to the two girls.

Just as they were about to talk another voice interuppted. Stefan turned immeadietly and growled slightly under his breath. Elena ushered Shana forwards towards Stefan and she stood in the middle of the room, just next to Elena.

Then Shana seen him, he had to be the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life, longish black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was muscular as far as she could tell and was wearing all black, black jeans, black shirt and a black leather coat, much similar to Stefan's.

"Hello Dear Stefan, Elena, and who's this?" He asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Shana this is my BROTHER Damon. Damon this is Elena's next door neighbour Shana"

Damon moved forwards and put his hand out, Shana being polite took his hand and excpected him to shake it, but he didnt. Instead he kissed the top of it and smiled up at her. She smiled back feeling a little light headed. She'd never seen such a beautiful man before, it was as though he'd been perfectly sculpted.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Shana, but I can tell my dear little brother doesnt want me here..so I must get going" he said.

Shana smiled and felt her arm being tugged at, she moved back realisng it was Elena, who was glaring at Damon, and Stefan shared the same facial expression. Damon merley smirked and vanished up the stairs.

"I take it you dont get along then" Shana said to Stefan.

"We have our...differences" Stefan exclamied.

Shana didnt want to push any further so she just left it at that.

Damon knew he had to have the pretty little blonde. She probably didnt know that he'd been watching her from the minute she'd arrived in Mystic Falls. She was pretty..he'd give her that but he wanted to know what her blood tasted like.

He'd also noticed the faint smell of ginger raidiating from her, he'd picked that up when she'd arrived aswell. He also knew alot about her dad, who had been with Sherriff Forbes the day before. He smiled...probably killing both of them would do him some good..he hadnt had human blood in a good few weeks due to his pesky little brother.

After a few hours he head the door slam, and turned his head a little to see bot Stefan. Stefan was then infront of him, Damon didnt pay much attention, just continured drinking the whiskey and reading the old book from over half a centuary ago.

"I know what your plan is Damon" Stefan snapped.

Damon then looked up, mocking hurt.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about Stefan"

"You do know what Im talking about" Stefan replied.

"What would that be?"

"It would probably be you seducing her then feeding, like always"

"Now, now dont put ideas in my head Stefan" Damon smiled wickedly.

"I've noticed changes in you Damon..please stay away from her"

"And if I dont?"

"I'll stop you"

"Dearest Stefan, you couldt stop me..you've had plenty of chances and yet...Im still here"

"Damon..as far as I can tell that girl has been through enough, she doesnt need you tormenting her"

"Who says Im going to torment her"

"Damon, I seen it the moment you set your eyes on her. I could see the images in your head"

"No, Stefan maybe I dont want to do that, maybe I want something else"

"Like what?" Stefan asked.

"I dont know..L-"

"You cant say Love Damon, you're incapable of Loving anything, you've proved that already"

Damon was becoming angry with his brother. He'd stolen Katherine from him, how dare he say he was incapable of Loving anything. But Damon pushed it away, Katherine was gone and she wasnt coming back.

"Im not incapable I just choose not too...I prefer admitting what I am rather than hushing it away like you"

"Prove it too me then. Prove that you're not just some MONSTER ready to attack at any oppertunity"

"No"

"Exsactly my point" Stefan remarked.

Damon lunged at him, pinning him to the wall.

"I dont need to prove myself to you little brother. I will do what I want..when I want and you Cant stop me"

"We'll see" Stefan repled when Damon let go.

Damon glared at him, leaving the boarding house and headed for a walk, maybe he'd find some bingeing in some other girl, but he still had his eyes on Shana, and she'd be his meal, wether Stefan liked it or not.

Shana couldnt get the mental image of Damon from her mind, maybe a walk? She told her dad where she was going and headed out the front door. None of the lights were on in Elena's house, so she just walked towards the small part of town.

She found a small bench, and sat down on it, just watching everyone walk past her. She thought about her brother...her older brother, whom she loved dearly and yet still couldnt forgive herself for letting him die.

Shana was pulled from her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder, she looked up into the peircing blue eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"You dont mind if I sit with you...do you?" Damon asked. Shana shook her head and looked forwards again, this time realisng that a tear was rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously. "So why are you out this ate at night?"

"I needed a walk I guess" She replied.

"This is what you call walking?" Damon asked. She looked oer at his face, which appeared to have a grin plastered on it. She laughed looking away again.

"No, this isnt walking"

They spoke for a little while longer before Shana realised the time, it was getting late and she stood from the bench.

"I need to go"

"Why dont I walk you?" He asked.

"You dont have to..I mean...my house isnt that far from here anyway"

"What kind of man would I be, if I just let you walk home alone in the dark"

Shana didnt know how to reply so she just shrugged. He nodded slightly and they began walking.

"So what brings you to mystic falls Shana?" Damon asked.

"My dad. He said we needed a change" She replied a frown on her face.

"Oh? Why? If you dont mind me asking"

She looked over at his face and her frown deepened. She didnt like to talk about it, especailly with someone she didnt know.

"My Mom and brother...they died about half a year ago"

Damon stayed silent and Shana looked over at his face, seeing an expressions she couldnt quite read.

"How did they die?" Damon asked.

She felt her stomach knot up and she gulped slightly.

"A fire. Police claimed it was a shortage in a fuse or something, loose wire in the wall"

Damon looked down at her, Wen he caught sight of her milky white neck all he wanted to do was attack but shook it away and kept walking.

"You onbviousliy dont thinkso"

"No. I dont, I think someone started it"

Before she realised Shana was now standing outside her house.

"Lucky you got out then" Damon said.

Shana shook away the tears "Yeah...I guess so"

"Well..It was nice seing you again Shana, maybe some other time we can talk for longer"

She smiled and blinked, then Damon was gone. What the hell just happened? How did he do that? Had he even been there?

Many questions ranthrough Shana's mind but she shook the feelings away and went into her house, not notcing the black crow on the tree just outside her bedroom window...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank Pickle Page for her lovely review :) **

**This might be a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be like 3000 words long! (Hopefully) **

**Here's chapter three **

**Chapter Three: The Strange Necklace.**

Shana sat on the floor of her room, glasses on and looking through some boxes that were needing to be unpakcked, it had been almsost two days since she'd seen Damon. He didnt leave her mind though, it was like he was haunting her in a way. She took out pictures that had been wrapped up in bubble wrap and smiled, placing them on the bedside table.

A gust of cold air sent shivers up her spine and she turned towards her room window seeing a black crow, she froze slightly as it just seemed to stare at her. She moved towards the window, but the crow just seemed to sit there. She didnt understand, but in a way the crow seemed fimilar.

She flapped her arms at it, but it still sat where it was.

"Oh my- Get away from my window!" She snapped slamming the window shut. But it still sat there, just staring at her. So she grabbed the curtains and shut them over so she couldnt see it anymore. Her dad walked past the room and then walked back again, seeing his daughter was frustrated.

"Shana? What is it?" He asked.

She turned in fight putting her hand to her head and smiled.

"Oh, nothing Dad..just a bird at the window" She said.

He smiled slighty and gave her a nod, walking past towards his room. Shana listened for the door shutting and she then stood up tip toeing towards her room door. She seen the light fade from the room and heard it shut quietly. She then tip toed back over to the boxes and sat down again.

She pulled out a photo that, to her, seemed like a hundred years ago that it had bee taken. It was her, alone with her mother. She smiled sadly, staring at it for a few moments before realisng that there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

She rubbed them away with the end of her sleeve and sat it on top of the bed side table aswell. She then stood up sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her eyes. She yawned and then moved towards the door again, grabbing her pajamas. She walked into the bathroom, lookin at herself in the mirror, she just wished things were like they were...but they never would be.

Elena watched the light at the side of Shana's house swithced off, darkness comsuming the whole house. She sighed and turned to Stefan.

"Do you think Damon...will...I dont even want to say it" Elena said pushing her hair away.

"Damon wont"

"What makes you so sure Stefan? I mean you seen the way he was looking at her the other day Stefan"

"Because she'll have this" He said holding up a box.

"Whats that?" Elena asked.

He opened it, showing a small locket that nearly matched Elena's, but this was pure silver with an Emerald instead of the red garnet Elena's had.

"Do you think she'll wear it?"

"She will, it is hers"

"What?"

"It belongs to her, I managed to get it earlier before we left her house"

"Stefan" Elena said.

"I'll be back in a moment"

Stefan entered the room window that belonged to Shana, he placed the small box on the bedside table. She stirred whilest he moved back towards the window.

"Dad..." She sighed.

Stefan knew what had happened with her mom and her brother, she'd heard her with Damon the first night she'd met him. Stefan looked at her face properly. He didnt understand why Damon would want to hurt the girl in any way. She'd been through enough and as far as Stefan was concerned, Damon wouldnt be hurting her anytime soon...

Shana woke up in the middle of the night, seeing her window lying open, the curtains blowing softly in the breeze. She groggily moved from the bed and went over to the window shutting it and looking out to see if there was any life near by. Nothing as far as she could tell.

Shana moved back to the bed, but a small back thing on her bedside table caught her eye. She popped the light on and picked it up. It looked like the box her mother's necklace was in, so she opened it and seen the silver chair with the locket that belonged to her mother.

She didnt remember even sitting it on the table but it was there anyway. She put it back down and put the light back off. She lay down and drifted off into a restless sleep.

Damon watched as his pesky brother left Shana's house, 'Oh great' it was happening already, Little Stefan had began meddling in Damon's buisness. He'd deal with him later, right now he had to figure out a way to get Shana alone, with out having to deal with Stefan or Elena.

He perked up on the window ledge of Shana's room watching her sleep. The blinds should make it harder to see but Damon's eyes were made for the little things. He watched as her chest raised and fell slowly, he then felt something deep in him, but wasnt exsactly sure what it was.

He'd go through with his plan...even if it took him a few months he'd do it...because he was hungry and she was what he hungred for...but was it that type of hunger?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to XKaterinaNightingaleX for your review and I know it's been a while since I updated...well a while is a bit of an undersatement and I deleted a few of the chapters because they didnt make any sense but anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**This is also a few weeks after chapter 3.**

**Stefan, Elena and Damon realise what Shana's capeable of in this chapter but is it a good thing? . :) I just kind of made it up btw..**

**Chapter 4. The Empath. **

_Damon decided that if he was going to watch or stalk his prey, he'd do it like an ordinary vampire..._

**-2 WEEKS LATER-**

The past few weeks had been odd for Damon Salvatore. He didnt know if he wanted to kill this pretty little blonde or not.

Shana, however, sighed her arms folded, her long blonde hair up in the same messy bun she'd been wearing it alot recently. She took off her glasses and sat back on the bed, sighing slightly. She was frustrated, that much was obvious to Damon on the tree outside her room window, she couldn't see him..he was hidden well but he could see her.

He stared at her for a minute, not entierly sure to why he was so incapable of just killing her. Was it that he didnt want to? or did he REALLY want something else out of this girl?

She rubbed at her eyes furiously and moved from the bed and went into the bathroom. He could still see her, as she ran a hand through her now loose hair. He watched intently as she just seemed to stare at herself in the mirror.

But the look on her face confused him, she looked as though she was going to cry. It was an almost pained expression that it saddened him to look at her. He turned, knowing what it was like to be in pain.

But of course there was a difference, between him and Shana. He could switch his emotions off..she couldnt. The pale girl had went back into her bedroom and was sitting on the bed again, her long blonde hair tucked around one shoulder.

He wanted to comfort her in ways but at the same time he just WANTED her. But he wasn't sure in which way. She was getting to him and he knew this himself. She just seemed so lost and confused that he didnt think he could have the heart...ironically enough his heart didnt beat ..to hurt her or did he?

Shana woke up to the sound of music playing. She yawned and sat up, not sure what was going on. When she rolled over, she ended up smashing her face off the chest abinet next to her bed and landing flat on her belly on the floor.

She grunted and sat up, feeling the sticky wet substance abover her eyebrow trickling down her face. She sighed slightly, knowing her luck people would ask questions and the main culprates would probably be Elena or Stefan.

She went into the bathroom and cleaned it up..but there was a bruise forming, and it was going to look bad. She rolled her eyes and went down the stairs.

"What's wrong with your eye kiddo?" Her dad asked eyeing her.

"Im surprised you didnt hear the bang" Shana replied, her voice dry and croaky.

"What bang?"

"Exsactly..I was too close to the edge of the bed and I hit my face off the drawer and landed on the floor"

"You're such a clutz Shana" Her dad exlamied.

"I know"

"You get that from your mother...she was always clumsy"

Shana laughed, grabbing the cereal pouring it into a bowl and grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"You going anywhere today kiddo?"

"Dont think-" Before she even got a chance to finish her sentence the front door was chapped. "I spoke FAR too soon"

She walked to the door and opened it, seeing Elena, who gawked at her for a moment.

"What happened to your face?" She demanded.

"I fell off the bed smashed my face off the drawer"

"Are you sure? it looks bad"

"It's fine..it just stings a little"

"Okay...um anyway I was going to ask..do you want to do something with us today? If you're up to it?"

"Like what?" Shana asked.

"We're not sure yet...it's a nice day so we were actually going to head to the little lake outside of town...you want to come?"

"Sure" Shana said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll come back in an hour"

Shana nodded and Elena stalked off back to her house. Shana shut the door and seen that her dad had his coat on.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Work"

"Dad..it's saturday"

"I know. It's just a meeting"

"What kind of meeting?" Shana asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Kiddo"

"It does concern me. You're my dad"

"Thats sweet, but I really need to go okay, I'll see you when I get back"

"I'll be out" Shana huffed.

"Well I'll see you when YOU get back" He said and shut the door.

Shana rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, pouring out her cereal because it had went all soggy. She made a cup of coffee and went into the living room.

She sat herself down on the couch and huffed looking through the tv channels, She must have dozed off beause there was an awful sound coming from the kitchen. She stood up and went into the huge kitchen, not seeing anything.

"Dad? You home?"

No answer. She frowned slightly and turned going back into the living room. It was then that she realised Elena would be coming to the door soon, so she ran upstairs and went into her room, throwing a few boxes around.

She had left a few unpacked so she threw one of them open and found a pair of cut off jeans and just decided to where them, and a light grey tank. Just as she threw them on, the doorbell rang and she ran downstairs.

She answered it to see Damon, who looked at her funnily.

"What?" She asked.

"Where are you going dressed like that? and what happened to your eye?"

"I fell this morning"

"Clutz I see" He said.

"It cant be helped" I said. "I've always been a clutz"

He laughed "Where are you going?"

"Um Elena invited me to go to a small lake outside Mystic falls...you wana come?"

"I dot think my brother would much approve" Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"Well..I invited you, so I dont think it would be a problem" Shana said "You want to come in util Elena gets here?"

"Sure"

Shana watched as he hesitantly walked through the door, she furrowed her brows not sure to why he took his time, but when he stepped in the door he moved quickly, looking at Shana with a smile.

Shana almost melted...this guy was just to beautiful for her. Why would he be interested in her? But then Shana suddenly got hit with a weird vibe. It was almost like hunger...she frowned slightly.

"You alright?" Damon asked.

"Yeah..Im...just suddenly REALLY hungry"

Damon raised his eyebrows slightly, understanding the feeling in a completely different manner.

"You want anything before we go?"

"No..Im not hungry...I just ATE"

"o-KAY"

Shana turned and went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, finding some chicken that ould be cooked quickly but when she turned Damon was right infront of her and she was suddenly against the fridge.

"Sorry...I didnt mean to scare you"

"It's okay.." She laughed nervously..suddenly the hunger hit her again worse this time so she moved past him and turned the cooker on. She grabbed a knife and quickly, but messily cut through the foil on top of the chicken.

She quickly put it in the microwave and put it on for three minutes and she turned to face Damon.

"You dont look so good" He said to her.

"What?" Shana asked.

"Your eye. It looks as though someone done that to you"

"It wasnt. I think theres still a bit of blood on the floor in my room where I fell"

Damon merley smirked "How did you manage to fall on a flat surface?"

"I woke up to close to the edge of the bed and rolled over, smashing my face off the drawer"

"I've never met a bigger clutz"

"Neither have I" She agreed. When the microwave suddenly beeped.

She grinned like an idiot and turned, pulling the chicken out, she placed it on her plate and offered Damon a bit.

"You sure you dont want a bit?" SHe asked and he shook his head.

"No thanks..."

Shana nodded and began eating the chicken, when Damon turned towards the door.

"Looks like your friends have arrived" He said with a grin.

SHe smirked and went to the door, opening it seeing Elena and Stefan. Stefan seemed to stare at her eye for a moment.

"It looks alot worse than it actually is" She said.

"Did someone do that TO YOU?" Stefan asked.

"Damon said the same thing"

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Yes?" Damon's voice said from behined Shana.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"I asked him if he wanted to come" Shana said with a frown.

Elena and Stefan shared glances and thats when Shana wanted to hit someone. Out of nowhere..there was like three emotions cursing through her. Anger. Smugness and confusion.

She looked between the three of them, feeling confused for a minute.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No" Stefan said through clenched teeth.

Shana's head began to pound and she flinched slightly, but nobody noticed they were too busy staring each other out. But thats when Elena looked at her.

"Shana, your nose is bleeding"

Shana put a hand to her nose, seeing the deep red sticky substance on the back of her hand.

"Yeah...I have a migrane"

"You do?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah...it just sort of came out of nowhere" SHe said clenching her eyes together and then opening them.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah...happens all the time"

But then Shana couldn't see anything and everything was black.

It all happened quite quickly, Shana fell back and Damon caught her, confusion on his face.

"Shana!" Elena said.

Damon lifted her up bridal style and then walked back into the house, leaving Elena and Stefan both gobsmacked. They followed him in and into the living room where he'd placed her.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea" Elena said looking at Stefan.

"One minute ago she was fine" Stefan said.

"Was she okay before we came?" Elena asked Damon..not particularly caring about their fued at the moment.

"Yeah..until I came in and suddenly she was REALLY hungry"

Both Stefan and Elena stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Yes Stefan?"

"Are YOU hungry?" Stefan asked.

Damon stared at him for a moment and then nodded slightly.

"HOW hungry are you?" Stefan asked.  
>"very...why?" Damon asked.<p>

He stared at Shana, for a minute then looked back at his brother. Elena stared between the two, not understanding.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"I think I might know what just happened" Stefan said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Give me five minutes"

Then Stefan was gone. Elena looked at Damon.

"Can I ask...why were you here today?"

"I just came to see how she was" Damon said. It was half a lie.

"You're such a liar Damon" Elena stated "You're stalking the poor girl...Leave her alone"

"Or what Elena?"

Elena stared at him "I'll kill you"

Damon chuckled "Elena, let's not get hastey"

"IM serious Damon..if you hurt her-"

"I wont" He said simply interuppting her.

Elena stared at him again "We both know thats a lie. It's why you were here"

"I WONT."

"Do you not have it in you?" Elena asked.

Damon growled "Elena, I might be a MONSTER but I CAN control myself. If I wanted the girl dead she would be..it's been two weeks Elena. Im pretty sure I've had plenty of chances and yet she's still breathing air"

Just then Stefan was back interuppting them.

"Here..read the sixth line down to the thirteenth" Stefan said to Damon as he handed him a book.

Damon took it and read quickly, his eyes widening slightly.

"Are you serious?" He asked.  
>"Im pretty sure" Stefan said.<p>

"What?"

"Your boyfriend thinks that Shana maybe an Empath"

"What the hell is that?" Elena asked.

"An Empath is someone, who can feel what others around them feel..."

"Oh.."

"This isnt a good thing" Damon said.

"Why not?"

"We've both met a few Empaths. There's more than just one. But it's been about a 70 years since we met the last one. And she wasn't exsactly the nicest of people" Stefan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Most Empaths are driven insane if they can't control their own emotions. Especially the ones around Vampires. They feel everything the vampires feel because Empaths can feel DEEP down into a Vampire. Where as a human its just the surface emotions" Damon said.

Elena looked at Shana "Is that why she's been having migranes?"

"Too many emotions at the one time can trigger a serious headache..probably passing out..as she just did" Stefan said.

"Oh.."

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

The three of them turned to see Shana's dad.

"Shana passed out" Elena said quickly.

He moved forward and stared at his daughter and frowned.

"Does it happen often?" Elena asked.

"Yeah...its happened a few times" He replied looking sad slightly.

"Are you okay Mr Cooper?" Stefan asked.

"This used to happen to her mother" He said.

"Just passing out like that?" Damon asked.

"Well..she'd get a migrane and then her nose would start bleeding and then she'd pass out..it stopped when she had Shana"

"Do you want us to go?" Elena asked "And we'll come back later to see if she's okay?"

"That would be nice"

All three of them walked out the house and Stefan and Elena headed towards Elena's. But they turned realisng that Damon wasn't following them.

"WHere are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To get something to eat..is that okay with you FATHER?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon disappeared, while Elena and Stefan went into the house.

* * *

><p>Shana woke up a few hours later to the smell of curry.<p>

"Dad?" She asked groggily.

"Im here sweetheart" He said and then came through into the living room "You woke up just in time..I ordered us a chinease..just got here"

She smiled at him "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About three hours..I suppose it's better than last time." He said "Oh and Elena, Stefan and...um Damon said they'd come back later"

"Oh..okay"

"You hungry?" He asked.

As if on cue her stomach rumbled and she grinned "Yeah"

"Come on then" He said and he held out a hand. Shana took it and walked into the kitchen with him, seeing her favorite on the table. Chips, fried rice, curry sauce and chicken in batter. She grinned like a small gid and walked over to the table.

"Thanks" She said grabbing a fork.

"No problem kiddo" He said.

She smiled at him and the pair sat at the table, eating there dinner and watching the tv that was in the corner on top of the bunker.

Shana was eating her dinner with a smirk on her face. SHe didnt remember even passing out. Must've been quick but the thing that got her was that Elena, Stefan AND Damon stayed until her dad got back...she'd made good friends...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while, college :S**

**TRADGEDY In this chapter...trust me it'll be fine though...**

**Anyway...theres a little bit of romance in here for Shana and Damon...(o.O) a little kiss maybe?**

**This is set about a month after the last chapter...I dont know why I don't continue it...but oh well.**

**I know it's a bit soon in this chapter...but it had to happen...you'll see why.**

**haha so here it is...**

**Chapter 5: Bad..Good...then worse.**

Shana was, as usual, sitting on her bed, but she was curling her hair...she didn't know why she was doing it...it seemed appealing at the time. She'd curled most of it anyway, there was no point in stopping now.

After she'd finished she got up and sauntered around the room. It was about seven thirty and Elena had text her about an hour before, asking if she wanted to go to the grill, Shana said she'd be there about eight.

She quickly changed into her black tank, light blue ripped jeans and she shoved on her red converse. She called Elena and told her that she'd be there in about fifteen minutes.

Her dad was out of town for the week with work...which had pissed Shana off to begin with, but she got over it...the only thing that bothered her was she was alone in the house...she didnt know why it bothered her it just did.

She went downstairs and grabbed grey leather coat and walked out the house, locking the door as she did so.

She began walking when the air became colder, it was dark, and Shana felt as though there was someone following her. She sped up a little bit until she was turning a corner, and that was when she realised that the grill was across the street.

Just as she went to walk out of the other end of the alley, her arm was grabbed and she was then pinned against the cold brick wall. She struggled against whoever it was who had her pinned.

"No point in struggling" The deep voice said.

Shana was now terrified, her heart racing.

"Let...me...go" She said trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly anger hit her...but it wasn't just ordinary anger...it was full on rage. She couldn't get this guy off her as he started kissing her neck. She flinched and tried shoving him and finally he moved back but he slapped her.

Shana fell to the wet ground, dazed and confused, rage still cursing through her, but she couldn't do anything. The guy grabbed her hair and yanked her up, and Shana let out a scream as he did, putting a blade to her face as he pinned her against the wall again, his other hand across her mouth.

"Now if you don't shut up...I'll cut you" He put it so close to her face that Shana felt like she could cry.

Shana's eyes widened in fear and suddenly he was pulled back with force and he landed on the ground. Shana's eyes darted around and then landed on a tall dark figure. It lifted the guy up and pinned him to the wall.

Shana was frozen, she couldn't move, she then heard a crunching sound and she flinched. Pain suddenly consuming her. The guy let out a scream and was then shoved away, and he scrambled out of the alleyway.

Shana couldn't concentrate, and then two hands were on her face making her look into bright blue eyes.

"Shana...are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Damon?" She asked her voice croaky.

"Come on...I'll take you back to the boarding house"

"But Stefan and Ele-"

"I'll call them when we get there"

He put her in the front seat of his car and got in, driving towards the boarding house.

"Did you..break that guys arm?" Shana asked..coming out of her thoughts.

"I know alot of fighting moves...trust me he wont go near another girl again"

Shana just seemed to nod, which caugth Damon off guard..usually a girl would moan or something, Shana was quiet...probably due to the fact that she was truamatised.

When they got to the Boarding house, Damon walked beside her until they got in. He grabbed the phone and began punching in numbers.

He waited a few seconds before someone answered on the other end of the line.

"Stefan? Shana's here with me...what? because she was attacked in the middle of an alleyway...no...Stefan...no...She's..okay I suppose...she'll be fine...no...I broke the guys arm...Stefan calm down..she's fine okay...yeah I'll keep her here...okay goodbye Stefan"

Damon dropped the phone down and sat next to Shana on the couch, his arms spread out, and one was behined her.

"You alright?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah...Im good"

"You're lying..."

"Im not...Im fine"

"So after being attacked by a guy with a knife..witnessing him getting his arm broken...you're fine?"

Shana was going to say yes but the look on his face changed his mind "No...no Im not"

"I didnt think so...what if you stayed here?"

"What? I dont have any-"

"Im sure I could LEND you a shirt" Damon said.

She stared at him for a minute..."I suppose"

"Don't worry...you can sleep in my bed...it's big enough"

"Big enough?"

"For the both of us...we don't have any other spare rooms with a bed in it...which we have to buy" He said shaking his head.

"So...we'll both be sleeping in the same bed? Together?"

"Is that a problem?" He asked a sly grin on his face.

"No..not at all"

He laughed "I didnt think it would be"

"Damon...thanks" She said.

"For?"

"Saving me...I dont think I would've been able to handle that on my own"

"You are SO not like other girls"

"What?"

"Most girls would be 'I could've done it myself' "

"I didnt know girls spoke like that"

He laughed again and raised his eyebrows "Come on"

"Where?"  
>"Bed"<p>

"It's like eight"

"Im not gonna make you go to SLEEP"

"Then what are we gonna do?" Shana asked.

"I dont know make pancakes" He said sarcastically.

Shana smirked "How about we make pancakes"

"at Eight at night?"

"Yeah...I do it all the time"

"Fine then"

They walked into the kitchen and Damon got everything out and set on the table.

"You dont need to do this" Shana said.

"I suppose it'll make you feel better and besides I wanna see you make a mess of it"

She laughed "Be ready for disappointment then...because I can make a mean pancake"

* * *

><p>After Shana had finished making them, she turned going to get a tea towle and smashed right into Damon, she fell back, but luckily for her he caught her, just as she was about to land on the floor.<p>

SHe stared into his blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat, Damon grinned and swiftly spun her up.

"Im not all that hungry" Damon said.

"me neither" Shana replied raising an eyebrow.

"How about we leave them for Stefan and Elena...They'll probably be back in the morning...Stefan's staying at Elena's so..."

"Sure.."

It was now Ten thirty and Shana was tired, Damon could tell..he did want to wait until STefan and Elena got back but Shana's eyes were drooping.

"You tired?"

"Huh? No"

"Liar...come on" He said picking her up with ease.

"I can walk...Im tired not dead"

"Well...it's easier this way"

"How is it easier to carry a 120 pounds up the stairs"

"Thats incredibly light for me..." He said.

He managed to open the door, while carrying her and when he got in he dropped her onto the big double bed. Shana could've fallen asleep right there..the bed was so comfy.

"Oh my god" She said shutting her eyes.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Your bed...I've never felt something so comfy"

Damon chuckled slightly "It's okay"

Shana opened her eyes and sat up "Okay?"

"Here" He said throwing her a black pair of shorts.

"This seems to be your trademark" She said. Blushing slightly at the fact that he'd given her his boxers...which didnt bother her.

"What does?"

"This..the colour black"

"It suits me" He said with a grin. "The bathrooms in there"

"Okay" She said moving from the bed. Her converse were already off, she'd taken them off after she'd began making the pancakes.

She went into the bathroom, staring at herself in the large mirror, her hair was no longer curled it was wavy...lucky for her she'd put a hair band around her wrist incase it annoyed her.

With a swift pull of it, it was then up in a bun, and she took her jeans off and put on Damon's boxers on. But she then noticed that her eyes werent green...they looked more of a golden colour...She looked down and fixed them slightly and walked out.

"You can talk about black" He said with a grin "and I have to say those look good on you"  
>"Shut up"<p>

She sat on the bed, and then collapsed backwards.

"I have to say...you're unusual"

"What?" Shana asked.

"I dont know...you just are"

She grinned and then sat up moving towards the headbored and put her head back against it. Damon then lay next to her a grin on his face.

"I meant what I said earlier..." Shana said.  
>"About?"<p>

"Saving me"

"Salvatore does mean Saviour"

Shana grinned at him then leaned over and kissed his cheek. She pulled back slightly and he was just staring at her and then everything happened so fast..his lips met hers and he was then above her.

But something went wrong...something in Damon snapped...this was where he wanted her...that animal instinct kicked in and he moved towards her neck, and kissed it...and then felt his fangs retract out and he couldn't help himself.

Shana let out a yelp, and tried to move, but suddenly felt that she couldn't. He'd bitten her, and Shana could feel the blood trickle down her throat.

"Damon!" She said trying to shove him off her. "Damon get off me"

But her cries went unheard as the Salvatore...who had saved her life hours before, drank what he craved, something in Damon was screaming at him to stop...but he couldn't that animal in him wanted as much blood as possible.

"Da...mon" She said trying to push him off but her arms fell limp.

Shana felt her eyes droop and she couldn't keep them open, her heart slowed down and began beating slowly. 1...2...3...4...5...6 before he eyes finally shut.

It took longer for each beat to catch up to the one before it. That was when Damon realised what he was doing. As much as the animal screamed not to, He pulled himself back forcefully and jamp back.

"Shana?" He said. There was just silence, he could hear the faintest heart beat. "Oh...no"

This isn't what he wanted anymore...this wasn't what Damon craved from this girl he wanted something so much more...so badly and if his heart were beating it would've stopped.  
>"SHANA!" He said moving forwards...why? Why did he have to be this way? Why did this have to happen?<p>

He bit into his wrist and moved forwards, every fibre of his being hoping that this would work...


	6. Chapter 6

**So...it's been a while obviously LOL, anyway I've changed my mind and decided that Shana looks like Ashley Benson..for those of you who don't know who she is (Though I doubt there are many) there's a pic up on my profile.**

**might be a bit confusing lol**

**Anyway..here's chapter 6**

**Chapter 6 : Don't wanna Face.**

_It's buried deep with in the past, I hope it doesn't last_  
><em>It's something I already chase, I already chase<em>  
><em>I try to give it all away, but it's never gonna fade<em>  
><em>It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face<em>

_I know you feel it's all the same, But I promise that'll change_  
><em>It's something I already chase, I already chase<em>  
><em>You know I'm trying to believe that you're never gonna leave<em>  
><em>It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face<em>

_There's nothing left! The fear is gone!_

_When my heartstrings come undone_  
><em>I will wait for you, pray for you<em>  
><em>Before I make my final run<em>  
><em>I will stay with you, decay with you<em>

_I know I'm not the perfect one, This pain has just begun_  
><em>It's something I already chase, I already chase<em>  
><em>You bring me to a better path, It's everything I asked<em>  
><em>It's something I don't wanna face, I don't wanna face<em>

_There's nothing left! The fear is gone!_  
><em>There's nothing left! The fear is gone!<em>

_And when my heartstrings come undone_  
><em>I will wait for you, pray for you<em>  
><em>Before I make my final run<em>  
><em>I will stay with you, decay with you<em>

_If you fade out without me, you'll know all about me_  
><em>If you fade out without me, you'll know all...<em>

_And when my heartstrings come undone_  
><em>I will wait for you, pray for you<em>  
><em>Before I make my final run<em>  
><em>I will stay with you, decay with you<em>

_And when my heartstrings come undone_  
><em>I will wait for you, pray for you<em>  
><em>Before I make my final run<em>  
><em>I will stay with you, decay with you<em>

Damon sat across the room staring at over at Shana's lifeless body on the bed the only thing keeping him from believing she was dead was her chest raising and falling and her slow heart race. In a way he was panicking...but in another he was glad...he'd managed to do what he wanted to do...and the craving was gone. If he hadn't done it it would still be there...but on the other hand, he thought maybe if he hadn't, he'd be lying on the bed, under the sheets with Shana right now.

He hoped she woke up soon, Stefan would be back and would probably kill him. Her heart began beating faster, then it went even faster..Damon knew what was happning and he knew what he had to do. He was over at the bed in a second and Shana's eyes started flickering and she began breathing heavily. Her eyes then sprung open and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

This was the part Damon didnt want to face..

"Shana" He said.

She sat up and half jamp to the other side of the bed staring at him. Damon realised that she wasn't wearing her necklace so he had a better chance of compelling her. He sped around the bed and was infront of her and he placed his hands on the sides of her arms.

"You wont remember that I bit you...you'll forget and you wont remember anything except when we went to bed, made pancakes and when I saved you from that douchebag that hurt you"

Shana found herself copying his words and then blinked at him. Then her mind went blank..

"What...what happened?"

"You passed out on the bed and you were sleep walking"

Damon only knew this because basically he was stalking her.

"Oh..sorry I tend to do that alot"

"It's okay..anyway..how about those pancakes?"

"yeah...what time is it?"

"9 30"

"Is it cool if I give my dad a call? I don't know if he's home yet"

"Sure"

They walked down the stairs and then went into the kitchen, Damon handed Shana the phone. She rung the house first to see if anhyone answered. So she then called her Dad's cell.

"Hello?"

"I take it you're not back yet"  
>"Nope...wont be back until Tuesday"<p>

"But Dad it's Saturday"

"I know..I'd to travel all the way to Illinios"

"Why?"

"Buisness Shana...I'll see you when I get back, Tuesday night"

"Okay"

" you"

"Love you too"

She handed Damon back the phone and sighed slightly.

"What?" Damon asked.

"He wont be back until Until tuesday night"

"But it's only Saturday"

"I know.." She said rolling her eyes.

"You could always stay here...until tuesday"

"No I wouldn't want to be a burden"

"You wouldn't be...besides theres plenty to do here"

"Are you sure?"

"Course Im sure"

Just then the door opened and shut and Stefan walked in.

"Oh..you're up..how's it going?" He asked.

"Good" They both said.

"What happened last night with that guy?"  
>"He just appeared out of nowhere and then Damon just appeared too..that was it"<p>

"What did you guys do last night?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows.

"We made Pancakes" Shana said with a grin.

"You...made pancakes?"

"Its what she wanted to do" Damon said with a shrug. "Oh..Stefan, You don't mind, I told Shana she could stay here until tuesday"

"Okay.."

"It's just until her dad gets back..not wanting her staying alone in her house"

"Oh...okay no problem" Stefan said with a smile.

-LATER-

Damon had drove Shana back to her house to get clothes, but when she walked in she could smell something rotten. She wrinkled her nose slightly and walked around the living room finding nothing. When she went to walk back something grabbed her and she turned with a jerk and met Damon's curious blue eyes.

"What is that god awful smell?" He asked.  
>"I...dont know I cleaned up before I left last night"<p>

She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, blood was everywhere, and there was a dead carcas of a fox over the sink. Shana started boking.

"Oh my god...Damon!" She said.

Damon was then behined her and pulled her round out of the room.

"Thats the smell..."

"Just...go get some clothes, I'll clean this up"

"I can-"

"Just go"

She moved back hesitently and then quickly went up the stairs. Damon called Stefan's cell and waited until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Stefan"

"What is it?"

"Well..we just came by Shana's to get her some clothes...and theres a dead fox over the sink"

"Oh...is there anyone else there? Like another smell maybe?"

"No..all I can smell is that god awful carcase!"

"Just hurry up and get Shana back here...I'll go over with Elena later"

Shana was getting some clothes when she spotted the white peice of paper sitting on her bed. She frowned and walked over to it.

Shana, you don't know me...but I know you. Stay away from the Salvatore's they're dangerous...you don't know what Damon or Stefan is capable of..stay clear..or I'll have to take drastic measures. That fox was just one of those things..to show you what I AM capable of...

Shana stared at it for another minute before scrumpling it up and shoving it in her pocket. SHe grabbed a few more clothes and shoved them into the duffle bag. She was glad she didn't have to stay here by herself. SHe ran down the stairs and met Damon at the living room doorway.  
>"You ready?"<p>

"Yeah"

They walked out but Damon stopped.  
>"What is it?" shana asked.<p>

"Nothing" He said narrowing his eyes lightly. Shana went to walk to the door but Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards behined him and leaned over her as each window on the door and near them smashed covering them and the floor in glass.

Damon grabbed her and ran out the door heading straight for the car.

"What the hell was that!" She shouted.

"I have no idea"

They were in the car and Damon started it up and swung it round in the opposite direction and began driving.

Shana looked back and saw a figure standing, just at the edge of the road..staring down at them...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey..I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks PicklePaige for your review...and don't worry...there will be ALOT of emotion in this.**

**Anyway here it is..**

**Chapter 7.**

Damon drove the car further away from the house and Shana turned from looking out the back window and stared out the front window, emotions coming from all directions. Damon glanced at her, seeing that her face was alot paler than usual.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I guess..I just dont like too much blood" She said.

Damon stared at her for a minute before smirking inwardly to himself.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing"

He was lying..there was something definetly not right with him. Shana knew this because there was about three different vibes coming from him one was that he was lying..the others she couldn't tell what they were. She suddenly felt quite uncomfertable.

She figited slightly and moved around on the chair, avoiding any eye contact or even looking at Damon.

"Why are you so figity?" He asked.

She shrugged and stared out the window, Damon kept glancing at her and she avoided his eyes, even though she knew he was staring at her. They finally got to the boarding house and both went in.

"Stefan..We're home" Damon said in a sing song voice.

"Im in here"

They walked through, seeing him sitting on the chair. He stood when he spotted Shana.

Shana suddenly felt guilty...she didn't know why or what for but she did.

"So do you have any idea what that was?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Nope..Shana?"

"No..but I found this"

She pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to Stefan. Stefan read it and his eyes widened slighlty..he then handed it to Damon. Damon read it and gave a grunt then looked from Stefan to Shana.

"I think we need to talk" Stefan said.

"About what?" Shana asked.

"About this letter and what it means"

"What does it mean?"

"Well..we're a danger because we're vampires" Stefan said.

Shana stared at him "You're crazy "

"No I swear we are..the orgional Damon and Stefan Salvatore..died in 1864"

Shana again stared at them. "No...you can't be...Vampires don't exsist"

"Neither do Empaths..but we've got one standing right infront of us"

"What? What's an Empath?"

"You" Stefan said.

"No..thats insane..I dont even know what that means"

"You feel every emotion around you...why do you think you've been passing out all the time?"

"Headaches get too much" SHe answered quickly.

"Watch" Damon said. He was infront of her then he was gone. Shana blinked and looked at Stefan, who was frowning. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around and then back around to see Damon infront of her.

"Do you believe me now?"

She shook her head rubbing at her face. "Fine"

Damon's face then changed, it was twisted and horrid..not like he usually was. Shana's eyes widened as he opened his mouth and she saw the fangs. She put a hand to her mouth to stop herself letting out a scream.

Damon's face then changed back to normal and he raised his eyebrows.

"Now?"

She nodded and stepped back a bit "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you"

Stefan said "Where's the bathroom?"

"Up there..third door on your right" Stefan said.

SHana turned and half ran up the hall into the bathroom. She heard someone enter the house and could hear Elena talking. SHe lookd around and saw the big window. She didn't want to be apart of this.

She ran over to the window aand opened it quickly and stood on the ledge and sat, jumping down. If they were vampires they would notice her being gone. So she ran like hell...ran like hell to absolutly nowhere.

She had no idea where she was running to but that was what she did. She finally found herself on the way to the main street. She bit her lip and began running again, passers by must have thought she was crazy.

She finally managed to get back to her house...and ran in locking the door. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Locking the window, vampires could jump right? She closed the curtains and went into the bathroom across from her room.

She locked it and slid down the door, hugging her knees, tears streaming from her eyes.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Damon, Stefan and Elena stood in the front room, talking low incase Shana came in. But it was a good five minutes before Damon decided to go to the bathroom door. He chapped it and got no reply. He then stopped and listened, only hearing one heart beat..and that was Elena's.

He ran back through "She's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Elena asked.  
>"I mean theres only one heart beat...and thats yours"<p>

"Where would she go?"

"I dont know"

"Well..one of us better go get her" Elena said.

Damon rolled his eyes.."Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What?"

"I know you compelled her"

"Why would I do that?"

Stefan shook his head and shrugged "I dont know theres just something in her eyes thats telling me you compelled her"

"You're wrong"

"We'll see"

Damon ran and the closer he got the main street the more he could hear a racing heart. He walked getting closer and closer to Elena's house. Then Shana's. He frowned slightly he jumped the tree after making sure nobody was around. He looked in her bedroom window, seeing that nobody was there.

But he knew she was in the house..he could smell her. He went to open the window only to find that she'd locked it. He jamp down and went to the front door, trying to open it, it was locked too. Bright girl...locking the door during the day. He quickly went round the back and jamp up to her dad's window, the one she hadn't locked.

He got in and looked around the room, shrugging, something caught his eye on the chest cabinet. He picked it up, seeing a picture of Elena...no...it wasn't Elena...it was Katherine. Why would Mr. Cooper have a picture of Katherine..unless he was on the council. Damon grunted inwardly to himself.

He then heard muffled cries from the room next to the one he was in. He walked out the room and went to the door next to Mr. Coopers. He listened, knowing that Shana was in there.  
>"Shana...open the door"<p>

The cries stopped abruptly and he heard a small gasp. "No"

"We're not going to hurt you-"

"You bit me!"

"What?" Damon asked.

"I remember! You bit me! I nearly died"

"No.."  
>"DONT LIE!"<p>

How did she know this?

"I'll leave you alone then" Damon lied. He pretnded to walk away from the door, knowing that Shana was gullible and just as he suspected she opened the door and peeked out. She went to shut it again and Damon was then infront of her.

"NO!" She cried trying to slam the door shut again.

"Im stronger than you!"

He walked in and Shana ducked under his arm and ran for her room door, Damon sighed and was then infront of her. Her eyes wide with fear, he didn't understand why. He pinned her to the wall..making sure she couldn't move.

"Shana..listen to me. I would NEVER do anything to hurt you purposly okay"

"YOU BIT ME"

"I didn't mean it...okay If I meant it you'd be dead right now, I wouldn't have given you vampire blood to heal you okay..please just believe me"

She stared at him, not sure what to say. She was still too scared but there was other emotions cursing at her. Sadness, fear, hurt, anger..and there was other ones...that she knew wasn't hers.

Confusion and something else she couldn't quite pin point.

"Let me go"

"Shana..listen to me ok-"

Just then the window down the hall smashed and somebody jumped in.

"Who are you?"

"Im not here for you Salvatore. Im here for her"

Damon grabbed her and ran into her room, slamming the door.

"WHO DID YOU INVITE IN?"

"I.."

"Who?"

"I dont know..my dad told the pizza delivery guy to come in the other day...but thats it"

Damon sighed and stared over at the window, he ran over and unlocked it.

"Come on"

"Where?"

"Trust me" He said.

Shana stared at him and then at the door, that was being kicked. She bit her lip and ran over to Damon, clinging to his shirt. He jamp and Shana could feel the wind on her face then it stopped.

"You can let go"

She opened her eyes and looked around seeing she was out the front of the boarding house.

"huh" She said.

"Lets get in there" He said grabbing her arm.

Stefan and Elena stood up and Elena ran over to Shana.

"What happened to your face?" She asked glaring at Damon.

"It wasn't me" Damon said "Some douche got into her house..vampire may I add"

"Do you really think I wouldn't find you?" A voice said.

They all turned and saw the same guy. He was then infront of Damon.

"Idiot" He groweld and shoved him. Damon went flying back into the fireplace and then Stefan ran at him. But was threw back aswell. Elena grabbed Shana's arm and went to pull her back, but the boy grabbed her quickler and pulled her so she was facing them.

His arm around her neck. "One step and I break her neck"

Damon was NOT okay with that..She had vampire blood in her system..which would make her a vampire. Damon went to step forward. The boy shook his head and bit into his wrist and then shoved it into her mouth.

Damon went to go for him but Stefan grabbed his shirt. "Dont Damon"

"I mean it..she'll be a vampire...just like you...how will you live for eternity knowing she HATES you"

Shana struggled against him.

"Let her go" Stefan said.

"Or what? You'll KILL me?"

Damon looked over at the window, seeing the Sun shining in through the closed curtain. He smirked and ran over opening the curtains and letting the sun coming through. He didn't know how this guy was getting around with the sun because when the sun landed on him he started screeching and Shana fell forwards.

Stefan grabbed her and pulled her up moving her slightly behined him. The guy moved out of the light and pulled something from his pocket and threw it then he was gone.

They didn't realise until Damon smelt the blood and instantly checked Shana, who's stomach had been penetrated with the small blade he'd through at her. She was okay, the vampire blood in her system healed her.

Shana sat on the couch as Damon explained everything to her. Elena and Stefan watched from the hallway. Elena looked up at him.

"I dont think he realises that he's actually falling for her" Stefan said.

"He is?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah..you can see the difference in him"

"yeah I noticed...I was sure it was Shana too"

Suddenly a book came flying at them, and they looked down at the pair, to see Damon glaring.

"I CAN HEAR YOU"

"Thats the point!" Stefan said.

Elena laughed whilest Shana, even with what she'd been through that day, sat with a smile on her face...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys its been a while..sorry! but here's chapter 8!**

**The italics are the thoughts.**

**Chapter 8.**

Shana still wasn't okay with this...she didnt really know what to do...they were vampires...and she was an...Empath? She still wasnt even sure what that was yet...She stared at Damon who sat across from her reading a book...she didnt know what to make of him. He was something else..definetly but...she liked him, she knew that much...

Oh my god...I like a 145 year old...when did that happen?

She cringed at the thought.

Damon looked up, seeing Shana cringe slightly. _Whats wrong with her now? _

"I think it's better if you stay here Elena" Stefan's voice said.

"Stefan...I'll stay tonight and then Im going home tomorrow"

"okay..."

"Im going to get food..." She said kissing Stefan.

Shana suddenly felt jealous, something that she'd NEVER felt before...and she seen Damon screw up his face..and thats when she realised that he liked Elena..maybe he even loved her..and that she had absolutly NO chance of getting near Damon. She felt a pang of sadness...

"hey, Shana...Im going to the grill to get some food...you want to come?" Stefan asked.

"Sure" She said getting up.

Damon was then infront of her. "She isn't going anywhere...you seen what just happened"

"Damon...we're going to the grill..we'll be like 30 minutes tops. Dont worry I'll bring her back" Elena stated.

"I thin-"

"I think Im OLD enough to be making my own descisons thanks" Shana said rolling her eyes.

Damon rolled his eyes and sat back down "Fine. But if you die..dont excpect me to care"

Shana stopped and stared at him for a minute...realising he was being serious. She frowned and shook her head...his comment actually hurt. She followed Stefan out and got in the car Stefan started and began driving.

"hey...can I ask you something?"

"Sure.."

"Um...Damon is...well..I dont know Guarded?"

"Yeah...he's just...I dont know...he puts a wall up because he's scared" Stefan said.

"Scared of what?"

"Losing anyone he holds close to him...like Katherine"  
>"Who's...Katherine?" Shana asked.<p>

"Back in 1864...well...she was a vampire...she turned us...we both loved her...we thought she died...and Damon tried to bring her back...realised that she wasn't where we thought she was...and now she's out there somewhere...god knows"

"Oh..."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering...he just seemed guarded is all"

"What about you..."

"What about me?"

"Why are you so guarded?"

"Im not-" She stopped seeing Stefans -yes-you-are look. "I...guess you could say Im scared of losing people too"

"Why?"

"Well after what happened with my Mom and my brother...I kind of...lost all hope"

"Lost all hope?"

"Yeah..well kind of"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we weren't the happiest of families...you know? Not exsactly the Brady's but...I loved my Mom..my Dad and My brother...my dad was never really there...always at work...like he is now...and I dont think it was a short fuse that caused that fire"  
>"What do you think it was"<p>

"My mom's sanity"

"Huh?"

"Well you said I was an Empath..right...and my Mom always used to be able to cheer me up..with out me talking to her...or she used to be able to make me stuff if I was sick...even if I didnt tell her...she always knew...and I think that feeling everyone's Emotions...killed her and my brother"

"So...you think your mom did it?"

"yes...well no...I dont know...I have a feeling she did...but at the same time..."

"You dont know"

"Yeah"

"Do you...like Damon"?

"What? No..No of course not...I like him as a friend...if thats what you mean"

She totally likes Damon!

"Come on..it's me..you dont need to lie"

"Im not lying...why has he said something?"

"No...I was just wondering"

"No..I dont" she said.

"I thought wrongly"

"Does he like me?" Shana asked...out of nowhere.

"I think he does...Damon's just too stubborn to admit it"

"Oh.."

-LATER-

When they were going back to the house, Elena was standing out front with Damon.

"What is it?" Stefan asked as they got out the car.

"I was wondering if you could take me home to get some clothes" Elena said.

"Sure...come on"

Shana watched as they drove away with a small smile and walked into the house behined Damon.

They spoke about a few things when Shana finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Um..can I ask somethin?"

"Sure"

"Do you...like me?"

He stared at her for a minute then smirked. "What do you mean?"

"I..dont know"

"If you mean in a romance way...no. You're not my type..not pretty enough"

Shana scrunched up her eyes and gave a nod.

"That isnt what you meant was it?" Damon asked suddenly.

"What? No..no of course not...I was..um just wondering"

"Good...because...I dont do romance...trust me..."

Shana nodded and looked back down at her book...trying not to show the hurt on her face. She didn't feel any emotions..so he wasn't lying. She found herself up and moving.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" She mumbled..she knew it would be loud enough for him to hear. She opened the door and shut it over. Her eyes filling with tears...she wasn't pretty enough?

She stared at herself in the mirror...he was right...she wasn't pretty enough...Why would anyone think she was pretty? She bit her bottem lip...Her eyes drifted around the room. They landed on the window...and she wondered if she'd be able to go with out anyone noticing...probably not.

But she'd try again anyway.

She opened it quietly and climbed out..hearing the tires around the front from Stefan's car. Shana began running again and ended up back at her messed up house...why she didnt know..but she wasn't staying there.

She went in and quickly grabbed a bag...but something caught her eye in the bathroom. Her dad's razor sat on the window ledge in the container. She bit her bottem lip again but refused to pick it up. She stared at herself in the large mirror...and decided to lift up her shirt.

There they were...the scars that would probably be there forever...that she would never get rid of...which only disgusted her more. She rubbed them slightly and shoved her t-shirt roughly back over her belly. She went downstairs into the kitchen...the fox had been cleaned up..she didn't know who had done it...but she was glad.

She opened the cabinet at the far end of the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of whiskey...did she really want to do this..when there was a mad killer out there after her? She shrugged slightly to herself and grabbed a bag and put the bottle in it.

She sighed slightly...would this make her feel better? Hopefully...it used to.

She wiped her eyes again and went back downstairs grabbing the bag and heading towards the bus station. She waited for about ten minutes and she got on the bus...not having a clue where she was actually going.

Damon, Stefan and Elena sat in the front room.

"She's taking her sweet time" Damon said raising an eyebrow.

"You don't think...she's run off again...do you?" Elena asked.

Damon stood and ran to the bathroom.

"Shana...you in there..." He rolled his eyes at hos own stupidity and booted the door...the window open again..what was wrong with her now?

"She's gone" Damon said.

"You're kidding?"

"No"

"The only place she would go is home"

Shana found herself at a small meadow...she didn't know where abouts it was...but she was there. She sat down in the grass and looked around...there was no noise..except birds..She pulled out the bottle of whiskey and cracked it open...she would so regret this later.

She began drinking it...and after a while felt herself become dizzy...she looked around seeing nobody. So just kept drinking...she'd go back home tomorrow...or the next day. She hadn't eaten either so..she'd probably be worse than what she thought.

She fell back onto the grass and stared half asleep up at the sky.

"Hello Shana" A voice said.  
>She sprung up and was actually sitting across from her Mom.<p>

"Mom?"

"Hello Sweetie"

"How...you...but"

"You're too drunk...thats why you aren't aloud to drink Shana...you see things that aren't really there"

"Am...I pretty?" She asked.

"Shana-"

"Im not pretty...im not good enough...I um...I should've been the one to die in that fire...this whole world would be alot easier"

"Dont you give up! DONT YOU DARE!"

She was then gone and Shana blinked, she looked around seeing that it was now dark. "huh"

Damon, Stefan and Elena had searched for hours...not a clue.

Then Damon saw a drawing on Shana's wall...a meadow. She had told ELena about it a few months back.

"I'll be back soon" Damon said and began running.

When he got to the small meadow..he could smell whiskey...why? He didnt know.

He wondered around until he found her, sitting with a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"Shana"

She turned her head slightly and gave a "pfft"

"Are you drunk?"

"maybe...just a little"

"Half the bottle is away"

She shrugged and lay back.

"Shana come on..you can't stay here"

She didnt reply...Damon picked her up with ease and began carrying her back to the car. He put her in and put her seatbelt on.

This was going to be a long ride...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews! Love you guys !**

**Here's chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9.**

_We were gonna drive across the country_  
><em>Live in spain and italy<em>  
><em>and we were gonna climb to the top of the<em>  
><em>eiffel tower and stay up all night for the meteor showers<em>  
><em>but we are still young enoug hand <em>  
><em>we've still got timeit's not too late to keep these plans we made<em>

_we were gonna swim with sharks_  
><em>memorize the pattern of the starsand<em>  
><em>we were gonna fall in loveand realize<em>

_and sometimes that's not enough_  
><em>but we are still young enough and <em>  
><em>we've still got timeit's not too late<em>

_its not to late_  
><em>don't close your eyes I know you're tired but <em>  
><em>I see hopein all you aspire what you don't know<em>  
><em>you may never knowif you let this moment go<em>  
><em>but we are still young enoughand we've still got time<em>

_it's not too late _  
><em>its not too late to keep these plans<em>  
><em>we've madeto keep these plans <em>  
><em>we've madeit's not too late<em>  
><em>it's not too late<em>

Damon was driving back to the boarding house when Shana woke up.

"Where...am I?" She hiccuped.

"You're in the back of my car. And we're driving back to the boarding house"

"No...uh uh...let me out"

She was still clearly drunk.

"Shana"

"No...Damie-on let me out the car"

"No Shana"

She leaned forward, Damon could smell the whiskey.

"Why did you run off?" He asked peering back at her.

She huffed sitting back and folding her arms. "I..don' know"

"You must know...or you wouldn't have run off"

"You don't think Im pretty" She said sitting forward.

"What?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"You told me earlier ...you dont think Im pretty" She said with a shrug.

Is this why she ran? No friggen way..

"This is why you ran?"

"I..yeah" She said with a nod "See...Damon...Im not good enough for people...I never have been...people don' like me..." She said shaking her head.

Damon pulled over and turned too look at her "What are you talking about?"

"I should've died in that fire...not my mom...or my brother...

Damon stared at her and sighed, he got out the car and went round to Shana's side. He pulled her out and leaned her against the car door.

"DOnt you say that"

"Say what? I wish it was me...it's the truth.." She hiccupped. "It Should HAVE been me! ME! And it wasn't..."

"Shana...listen to me! You're a beautiful girl okay and you DO NOT deserve to die! Im glad it you didnt"

Shana stared at him biting her bottem lip.

"No...nu uh..."

"Shana"

She moved away from him, roughly pulling herself away from his grip and she moved to the top of the car...sliding down the door.

"I dont deserve to be here"

"Shana-"

"I dont...so why pretend like I do?...I mean...who actually needs me around here?"

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing "Your dad..."

"No he doesnt...he's hardly around...been the same since I was a kid"

"Elena, Stefan"

She shook her head.

"Me"

She then looked up at him confused. "What?"

"I need you here...you uh...keep me sane"

"Yeah..Im sure I do..."

He knelt down infront of her staring into her eyes.

"Shana-"

"When I look into the mirror...I hate what I see...it's like Im looking at someone else..." She said interuppting him again "I mean...I used to cut"

"What? What does that mean?"

Shana shrugged. "Shana what does it mean?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled up her shirt, Damon's face fell.

"That" She said then let go of the shirt.

"Shana, sober up"

"No...I dont want to sober up...my life is falling apart right infront of me...and I can't stop it...I can't help...you're a vampire...and I like you...but you don't like me"

"You..like me?"

"Yes. Damon. I like you" She said hitting his nose with her finger. "I feel better..when Im with you..."

Damon was speechless.

"When...im with you... my life stays in place...it stays together...but when Im alone...it falls apart...and my own life is slipping right through my fingers...I actually wanted to cut again earlier..."

"What? Why?" Damon demanded.

"Because...Im worthless...Im not needed and I think the world would be better off without me"

"No..Shana...no..no no no no no"

"Wh-at?" She hiccupped.

She was really..really drunk..Shana didnt open up and Damon knew this.

"You're needed...right here. You are not worthless!...You're beautiful and kind...and everything a guy could want..."

"You dont know what it's like" Shana said "To have nobody there for you...a..dad...that doesn't want you around, that he'd much rather have My mom and brother here..."

"Your dad loves you"

"Yeah...not as much as he loved my brother...he was all the things my dad wanted in a kid...where as me? Im a screw up...I got kicked out of my old school for defending myself...I could never live up to his standards...He loved Greg..better than me...he will ALWAYS love him better than me" SHe said with a nod.

Damon stared at her.

"I screw things up" She said. "I always have" Tears were actually pooling from her eyes "I'm such an idiot"

"No...you're not...you're not an idiot and I know exsactly how you feel.."

"I hate myself...so much...it hurts...so much "

"Shana" Damon cupped her face in his hands.

"You shouldn't even have to listen to me...you can go"

"I dont think so" He picked her up. He put her in the front seat an went round and got into the driver's side.

He began driving and he realised that she had passed out again...what actually went through her head?

When he got back to the boarding house he pulled her out and lifted her up effortlessly and took her in.

"Oh my god is she okay?"

"She's drunk"

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah...found her in the small meadow just outside town...out of it"

"Wow"

"I'll put her to bed"

He ran up to the room and placed her on his bed. He kissed her forhead.

"You're not alone in this Shana.." He whispered "You said there was nobody here for you...Im here"

She stirred and he took off her jacket, shirt, shoes and jeans then placed one of his black shirts over his head and layed her back down.

He began whispering again "I think...Im falling for you Shana...because you're everything..that I want"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews, XKaterinaNightingaleX and TeamOriginal it means alot :) and you'll see :D **

**Thanks again...**

**Chapter 10.**

Shana's eyes fluttered open to darkness...she grunted slightly her head pounding.

"So...you're awake"

Shana jumped and fell off the bed. The light switched on and there stood Damon.

"What? How did I-"

"I found you...drunk"

"Oh" She mumbled.

He was the infront of her and picked her up she let out a gasp when he did and they were then down in the living room. He was then in the kitchen and he placed her on the bunker.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Im going to talk to you about something" He said moving away. "DOnt worry Stefan and Elena aren't here...they went out to see Bonnie"

"What about?"

"About what you told me earlier"

"What did I tell you earlier?" She said.

Damon could hear her heartbeat quicken.

He was infront of her grasping her face inbetween his hands and he stared at her.

"You told me you wished you had died in that fire"

Shana's heart stopped and her eyes went wide.

"You told me you used to cut yourself...you told me that you thought you weren't good enough...that nobody needed you"

Tears began to pull in her eyes as he spoke.

"Shana..."

"Let me off the bunker-"

"No..not until Im done"

"Damon" She said the pain clear in her voice.

"No..Shana listen to me. Okay...please"

She stopped trying to move and she stared at him, her cheeks tear stained. Damon could feel the rolling under his fingers and he wiped them away.

"You are needed...Your dad needs you...Stefan and ELena need you...I need you"

She furrowed her brows.

"I need you like you need me" He said.

"What?"

"You told me earlier...that when you were with me...your life stays in place. That your life is better. Just like mine is with you..."

"But-"

"But nothing. I know how you feel..that nobody loves you or needs you. Trust me. I speant the last 145 years loving someone that doesnt love me...and never has...I know how you feel"

Shana looked away. "Look at me"

She turned her eyes back to him and stared at him trying not to sob.

"You need to believe me okay. I dont want you to get yourself in that state again. Or...even think about..hurting yourself again"

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Here" He said handing her a glass of water and a tablet. "Do you promise me you wont do that again?"

She stared at him for a long agonising minute "I promise" She whispered.

He pulled her to him and hugged her...knowing that he'd left a very important part of something out of that conversation.

**-LATER-**

Shana had fallen asleep again after being sick violently...Damon had never seen anyone get themselves in that state. He watched her as she slept and he heard the door open. Stefan and Elena had come back, so he went downstairs.

"So?" He asked.

"Nothing. Absolutly nothing"

"Great" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Is she okay?" Elena asked.

"Hungover...but uh..she's fine"

"Elena you go get a shower...you need one"

Elena mocked upset "Thanks"

She rolled her eyes and walked away up the stairs. Stefan then faced Damon.

"I heard what you told Shana earlier..when you brought her back"

"So?"

"Is it true?"

"Why would I say it if it weren't?"

Stefan nodded "So you ARE falling for her?"

"Stefan-"

"Damon...are you?"

"I think so yeah...why do you care?"

"Shana's my friend...a good friend that I haven't had in a while...and no matter what happens...I love you because you're my brother"

"I dont really know how to respond to that"

"You dont need to respond to it Damon. Im just saying...it's nice to see that you actually care about someone..when she first got here I thought you were thinking about drinking her"

"I did"

"I know thats what I mean"

"No..I mean I did drink from her"

"WHAT?" Stefan growled.

"Look Stefan calm down. It wasn't on purpose"

"When was this?" Stefan demanded.

"The other night...the night before we told her about what we were...we were kissing and I just lost contorl...but she's fine so it doesnt matter"

"Does she remember?"  
>"Yeah...some how...she does"<p>

"Are..you still-"

"No..no Im not...the feeling went away"

Stefan stared at him. "Lets hope it stays that way"

"it will"

**-LATER-**

Damon was sitting on the bed next to Shana who was still asleep, she looked alot paler than usual probably because she was hungover and ill. He stroked the hair from her face...he hadn't actually gotten any sleep...not that he needed it.

He had decided that there was something he would give this pretty young girl..that he was falling for...just to ensure her that He'd always be there for her..no matter what happened.

He stared down at her and stroked her cheek, she mumbled something too low that even he couldn't hear which was odd. She woke up suddenly and stared around the room...and gave a sigh of relief.

"What?" Damon asked.

She jumped and almost fell off the bed again. "Nothing..nightmare"

"Bout?"

"I dont really know...some dude"

"Some...dude?"

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

She turned to look at him "Yeah..Im fine"

"No I mean-"

"Yes..Damon IM FINE"

"Okay...still hungover?"

"well..a little bit my head hurts still"

"Well you need something to eat"

"I actually dont think I can stomach it"

"You need to eat"

"Wow..Bossy much?"

"Part of the job description"

"What Job?"

"Never mind" He said "So...what do you wanna do after you eat?"

"Um...I dont know?"

"I have something to show you...come on"

He grabbed her and they went downstairs...the house empty.

"Where's Elena and Stefan?"

"Out..seeing Bonnie again...they think she might be able to figure out who the vampire was"

"Oh..right"

"What do you want to eat?"

"I told you IM not hungry"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay then..."

"Hold on"

"What?"

"Why am I in your shirt? No no how did I get in your shirt?"

"I stripped you" He said with a grin.

"You...stripped me?" She asked her face falling and her mouth becoming an O shape.

"Yeah...don't worry...I wont tell anyone you have small boobs"  
>"I do not!" SHe said gasping slightly.<p>

Damon smirked "You know..you don't need to worry about the scars...I wont tell anyone about them either"

"Right"

"Well come on" He grabbed her and began running.

He stopped suddenly and they were in a big room.

"What is this?" She asked staring around in wonder.

"My mother's room" Shana looked up at him "I wanted to give you something"

He was then over at the white chest of drawers...Shana could tell nobody had been in here in a while. He was then back over at her and handed her a small wooden box.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Open it" Damon said with a slight glare.

Shana opened it and gasped slightly. Staring at the silver bracelet shaped with sideways eights and little blue diamonds in between them.

"It was my mother's...she gave me right before she died...and told me that If I ever found anyone that I wanted to have in my life that I should give them it...just like the necklace Elena's wearing...the chain was my mother's"

"it's so beautiful" She mumbled.

"I want you to have it"

"What? Why?" Shana asked.

"Because what happened last night made me actually realise that...if anything bad had to happen to you...I don't know what I'd do and that I need you in my life to keep me sane...you DO keep me sane...you have done from the minute you got here...your presance..is something Im wasn't familiar with..now? You've changed me completley"

Shana gawked at him, not sure what to say.  
>"I can't take this" She whispered.<p>

"Yeah you can...it's also to show that...You're not in this by yourself...and that Im here when you need me"

She stared at him and before Damon knew it her lips were on his. It took a second but Damon kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and not wanting it to end...at least he wouldn't be stuck with Katherine...or even Elena...he loved Elena but being here with Shana made him realise that he didnt need her to be happy...and making Stefan miserable...just wasn't worth it.

Even though he'd do it from time to time.

This small, fragile, beautiful girl had changed him...and for that he was thankful.

She now, was the one he would, protect, save, kiss, believe and...love and she would be for the rest of his exsistance.

Nothing would take her away from him...

**There is a picture of the bracelet on my profile..comment and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**XKaterinaNightingaleX, Mia salvatore and Sotrylover3..Thank you guys for your reviews! Did you guys like the bracelet? I didnt know wether to do it or not LOL anyways...**

**TRADGEDY!**

**Anyways here's chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11.**

_I need another story_  
><em> Something to get off my chest<em>  
><em> My life gets kinda boring <em>  
><em>Need something that I can confess<em>

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
><em>From all the truth that I've said<em>  
><em>Come by it honestly I swear<em>  
><em>Thought you saw me wink,<em>

_no I've been on the brink, so_  
><em>Tell me what you want to hear<em>  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>  
><em>I'm sick of all the insincere<em>

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
><em>This time Don't need another perfect line <em>  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_My God Amazing that we got this far_  
><em>It's like we're chasing all those stars<em>  
><em>Who's driving shiny big black cars<em>  
><em>And everyday I see the news, <em>  
><em>all the problems that we could solve<em>

_And when a situation rises,_  
><em> just write it into an album <em>  
><em>Seen it straight to goI don't really like my flow, no, so<em>  
><em>Tell me what you want to hear<em>

_Something that were like those years_  
><em>I'm sick of all the insincere <em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>This time Don't need another perfect line<em>  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
><em>Oh, got no reason, got not shame <em>  
><em>Got no family I can blame <em>  
><em>Just don't let me disappear <em>  
><em>I'mma tell you everything<em>

_So tell me what you want to hear _  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>  
><em>I'm ick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_This time Don't need another perfect line_  
><em> Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>So tell me what you want to hear<em>  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>

_Sick of all the insincere _  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>This time Don't need another perfect line<em>  
><em> Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

_All my secrets away_  
><em>All my secrets away<em>

-Monday Night-

Nobody had found anything to do with the vampire who'd attacked Shana the week previous, Damon was always around her now anyway...so the vampire probably wouldn't get near her with out being staked.

He was watching her as she moved around her dad's room...looking for something.

"What exsactly are you looking for Shana?"

"Um...A peice of paper"

"For what? I have plent-"

"No..It has my dad's bank details on it"

"Why do you need his bank details?"

"Because I need money" She said.

"What for?"

"Um...stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"What is this twenty questions?" She asked staring over at him. He shrugged and looked down at the bracelet he'd given her the day before. She hadn't taken it off...which was a good sign.

She then picked something up and smirked "Found it"

"What exsactly do you need it for?"

"I told you...stuff"  
>"what kind of stuff?"<p>

"I dont know.."

"You dont need any money...so let me see that"

"What? NO"

He had it out of her hands in seconds.

"This isn't bank details"

"No..it's work details"

"Why?"  
>"To see where he is"<p>

"Why?"

"He called me this morning and told me he wouldn't be back until thursday...so Im going to him"

"You're going to go alone?"

"Yeah"

"Dont think so"

"Im capa-"

"With a vampire out there after you no you're not"

She frowned and gave a nod. "Lets see where it is"

Shana felt something different with Damon..after she'd accidentaly told him about what she wished and what she'd done she felt more relaxed...she didnt know why...but she did.

They had left Mystic Falls. "Why would he say he was in Chicago? and really be just outside town?"

"I dont know" Damon replied.

They got to the small town and Shana got out the car, and walked round.

"Where did you say it was?" She asked. "Over there..you want me to come?"

"No..I'll be good dont worry"

She walked across the road and into the motel and went upto the clerck.

"Hello..can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes..actually Im looking for Frank A. Cooper?...Im his daughter "

"Room C342"

"Thank you"

Shana walked up to the door and entered, stopping in her tracks. Her dad was lying on the bed...asleep but there was something off about the scene...there was a woman lying next to him.

Her dad stirred and he sat up, seeing her. His eyes widened as she ran out the room. She ran back over to the car where Damon was.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Looks like he had a girlfriend" She mumbled. She turned seeing him standing at the door and shook her head. "Can we go?"

"Sure..." Damon said he stared over at Mr Cooper and shook his head slightly.

-LATER-

Shana was sitting in the grill with Elena, waiting on Stefan and Damon. She got a text and read it.

Meet me across the road..dad.

Shana sighed "What is it?" Elena asked.

"Oh..Nothing...Im gonna go across the road and get a magazine...you want one?"

"No..Im good" Elena laughed "Hurry up though...if you're not back by the time Damon gets here im pretty sure he'll rip my head of"

Shana laughed and walked outside seeing her Dad across the street in his impala. She walked over and opened the door getting in.  
>"What do you want?"<p>

"I want to explain..Shana letme explain"

"Okay..fine. Hurry up"

He drove the car just to the wood part of MYstic Falls so nobody would disturb them. He explained to her who the woman was.

"You're my dad...how could you lie to me?"

"Because I didnt want you hurting"

"No? But this is hurting me right now! Dad I do everything for you...I try you know to be a good daughter and no matter what that just doesnt seem to work...I feel like when I bend over backwards for you all you do is laugh! Im your daughter I thought you could trust me?"

"I can but...it was just-"

"It was just nothing dad...you lied to me" She said.

"Shana it wasn't like that...we met"  
>"When did you meet?"<p>

"I-"

"When did you meet her dad? WHEN?"

He went silent and looked at anything but her.

"Have..you been seeing that woman before mom died?" He was silent "Oh my god...oh my god you have"

"It wasn't exsactly like that Shana"

"You liar...you're a liar...just stay with your whore...I really couldn't give a crap" Shana snapped getting out of the car.

"Shana"

"I'll see you later" SHe slammed the door shut and began walking away. He drove the car near her.

"Get in"

"NO"

"Shana now"

"No..I'll walk back"

"Not in the dark you wont"

"Just go away"

"Fine but if you get attacked...then its your own fault"

"Yeah whatever" Shana replied dryly.

He speeded off and Shana stopped walking. She got her cell out and called Damon.

"Where are you?"

"My dad was across the street from the grill...he wanted to speak to me...then he drove out near the woods"

"Where are you now?"

"Still there...except now im alone"

"I'll be right there...just stay put"

"I'll just keep walking" She said.

"Fine" He huffed and hung up the phone.

Shana rolled her eyes and continued walking, it was at least five minutes later that she seen the car lights in the distance. She smirked and began walking quicker but another set of tires caught her off guard.

She turned seeing th car coming straight towards her, she gasped, the bright light making her narrow her eyes to see properly and then she felt it, the pain in her side and then the feeling of hitting the ground.

"SHANA!" A voice said..It was Damon.."Shana!" He shouted " Shana!"

She fought hard to keep her eyes open but the last thing she heard was "I need help Stefan. NOW!"

And then it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you ILoveYou1978 and storylover3 for your reviews :D**

**Here's chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12.**

_And i fall on my knees _  
><em>Tell me how's the way to be <em>  
><em>Tell me how's the way to go <em>  
><em>Tell me all that i should know <em>

_And i fall on my knees _  
><em>Tell me how's the way to go <em>  
><em>Tell me how's the way to be <em>  
><em>To evoke some empathy <em>

_Danger will follow me now _  
><em>Everywhere i go <em>  
><em>Angels will call on me <em>  
><em>And take me to my home <em>  
><em>Well this tired mind <em>  
><em>Just wants to be lead home <em>

_And i fall on my knees _  
><em>Tell me how's the way to go <em>  
><em>Tell me how's the way to see <em>  
><em>Show me all that i could be <em>

_And i fall on my knees _  
><em>Tell me how's the way to be yeah <em>  
><em>Tell me how's the way to go <em>  
><em>Tell me why i feel so low <em>

_Angels will follow me now _  
><em>Everywhere i go <em>  
><em>Angels will call on me <em>  
><em>And take me to my home <em>  
><em>Well these tired eyes <em>  
><em>Just want to remain closed <em>

_I don't see clearly can't feel nothing no _  
><em>Can't you hear me? <em>

_And i fall on my knees _  
><em>And angels will call on me <em>  
><em>Now everywhere i go <em>  
><em>Angels will call on me <em>  
><em>And take me to my home <em>

_And angel will fall on me _  
><em>Everywhere i walk <em>  
><em>Angels will call on me <em>  
><em>And take me to my home <em>

_And angels will call on me _  
><em>Now everywhere i go <em>  
><em>Angels will follow me <em>  
><em>Now lead me to my home<em>

Was she dying? God...it hurt so much..her ribs...her back...her side.

"She has four broken ribs, she has a bruised skull and a serious brusing to her left side, but apart from that she should be fine with in a few weeks...thank you for bringing her in Mr. Salvatore..If you hadn't gotten her in sooner it could have caused internal bleeding..the car must've hit her at mediem speed if it had been any faster she wouldve died straight away"

"So...she'll be alright?"

"Yes, we've ex-rayed her and she should be fine ..she just needs to watch whats she's doing"

"Thanks Doc"

Wait? Damon was there? Why? She tried opening her eyes but it didnt work..darkness took over again.

The next time Shana came round she still couldn't open her eyes...she just didnt have the energy.

"Im sorry to say Mr Salvatore but she's my daughter"

"If you cared about her that much, you wouldn't have left her out there on her own"

"Damon-" Elena's voice said.

"No..it's the truth..you're right but she's just so damn stubborn...she wouldnt get back in the car"

"Well you should've dragged her into the car"

"Damon, come on the doctor said she would be fine"

Damon let out a grunt.

Shana wanted so badly just to open her eyes and tell them to shut up, the darkness came again swooping her into a very livid dream.

"Damon she'll wake up soon enough"

Shana suddenly had the urge to pee...a really bad need to pee. She blinked and opened her eyes trying to focus on the figures in the room. There was three...Stefan...Elena and...Damon.

"Oh..! You're awake!" Elena said with a grin.

Damon let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Shana..did you see who was in the car" Stefan asked riasing his eyebrows.

"What car?" She asked stupidly then realization hit her in the face. "Oh...no I didnt"

"How do you feel?" Elena asked.

"I feel that I really need to pee"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Can I speak to my daughter now that she's awake"

Shana figited as Stefan and Elena left the room. Damon stood giving her dad a glare and then left.

He sut the door and stood staring at his seriously broken daughter. She didnt look at him though she stared at the window.

"Shana..I am so so sorry-"  
>"Why? It's not like you left me alone in the woods"<p>

"Shan-"

"Dad..you did wrong okay. I did wrong. I should've stayed in the car and got mad at you after but I didnt. I messed up..you messed up but you should've told me about...your um girlfriend"

"Why would I do that"

"Because Im your daughter. Im the only family that you now have. And I thought you trusted me"

"I dont know Shana"

"You dont trust me?"

"It's not that-"

"Well it makes us even because after that I dont trust you either..."

"Shan it's not that I dont trust you...it's just...that I knew it would hurt you...I mean thats what drove you're mom and me apart"

"She knew?"

"Of course she knew"

"Right...so Im going to ask something else. I found some things in your room..."

"What would that be"

"A journal about Vampires" She said slowly.

"Vampires huh?"

"Yeah..tell me dad. Are they real? Do you believe in vampires?" She asked.

"What-"

"Come on dad Im not an idiot! Are they real?"

"Yeah..Shana they are okay"

"Right"

"Shana"

"Dad..can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Leave please"

"Shana you're my daughter-"

"No im someone that you lie to constantly. Can you just leave Im actually not in the mood to deal with this just now"

Her dad stood.

"No matter what happens Shana..I love you okay"

"Yeah" Shana said frowning as he left the room.

Damon entered a minute after and wateched her.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi" She mumbled.

"You okay"

"Yeah..Im fine. Im just...sick of him being a dick"

"well..."

She sat up "I think it's time for a change" She said with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked with raised eyebrows.

"You'll see...Im just sick of being "

-WEEK LATER-

Shana was still sore, she hadn't spoken to her dad in a few days, he was staying at the house and she was Staying at Damons.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror..and frowned.

She saw the scissors sitting on the sink and picked them up. "Bye Shana" She mumbled.

She began chomping her hair off, cutting it until it was just sitting below her shoulders. She then shook her head getting rid of the rest of the strands that hadn't fallen to the ground. She nodded, liking it.

She walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up her hair and banged into Stefan.

"When did you do that?" He asked.

"Like two minutes ago"

"It's um...nice"

Shana smiled "Thanks...it'll take getting used to...I've always had long hair"

Stefan smiled and walked past her. "I know somebody that will like it"

Shana smirked slightly and walked into the living room seeing Damon who looked up and stared at her. He gawked for a moment and was then infront of her.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"I told you...it's time for a change..and this is the start of it"

He stroked her cheek and gave a nod. "You looked fine the way you were"

Shana smiled "Thanks but it needed to go...it was getting annoying anyway"

Damon rolled his eyes. Shana's cell phone rang as Elena walked in.

"Nice hair do" She said "It suits you..."

"thanks"

Shana answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Shana Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to reconsider not talking to your dad...it could do him some damage"

"Who's this..." She said Damon was watching her.

"Speaker" He mouthed.

She nodded and put it on.

"You dont remember me? Im the vampire who attacked you about a week ago...and I have your daddy"

Shana's eyes widened and she stared over at Damon.

"What do you want?" Shana asked.

"I want you. Now if you do as your told then your dad wont get turned into a vampire..I'd hurry Shana..and I know Damon's there with you...just do as your told or he dies and he'll kill you"

The phone line went dead leaving Shana feeling terrible and she knew she had to do what this guy was saying or dad would die.

"Come on" Damon said.

"WHat? He'll kill you" Shana said.

"Just come on" He said grabbing her.

He took her up into Stefan's room where Stefan and Elena were sitting.

"Stefan..we have a serious problem..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks guys for your awesome reviews! Im glad you all like it!**

**Here's chapter 13.**

**More tragedy for poor Shana...it just never ends! Im terrible!**

**I ust realised that I kind of need to get other characters involved...like Bonnie...and Caroline...and matt and tyler and even Jeremy...im such a bad writer!**

**There is a line in this that I stole from an episode...I really wanted to put it in this chapter..hope you enjoy and I hope it's not too soon.**

**Chapter 13.**

"What kind of problem?" Stefan asked.

"You remember that Vampire..the one that attacked Shana last week"

"Yeah...why?"

"He has my dad!" Shana blurted out biting her bottem lip.

"What did he say?" Elena asked her eyes widened.

"That if she didnt do as she was told he'd kill her dad"  
>"You're kidding...where are they?" Stefan asked.<p>

They were all standing over a laptop, where as Shana stood herself, her arms wrapped around herself. She frowned slightly...they'd all get hurt if they tried to help her...so this was he chance while they were distracted.

She left quietly...not quite undertsanding how they didnt hear her leaving...

She got to the house and stood outside and went in...nobody there.

"Dad!" She shouted.

No answer.  
>"DAD!"<p>

Still no answer. The phone rang and she picked up...not talking into it.

"Shana I know you're there...so...meet me at the cemetry...or Daddy dearest gets turned"

Shana frowned and put the phone down, She grabbed her converse and shoved them on after taking her boots off.

Damon stared at the laptop screen, with Stefan and Elena.

"Hey Shana we figur-" He said turning but stopped himslef short. He narrowed his eyes.  
>"SHANA!"<p>

Silence.

"What is it with her putting herself in danger?" He growled. He ran around the full house seeing if she was there.

But no..absalutly not.

Shana noticed the impala when she walked out the door...and decided Damon and Stefan would have a better chance of getting her if she walked so she ran over and quickly got in, hot wiring the car...her dad would be so pissed.

She didnt care though...he could be pissed.

She got to the cemetry and hesitated before getting out of the car, she walked in past the gate and stood for a minute.

Finally puckering the courage "Dad?" She shouted.

"Shana!" A voice shouted.

She ran towards the shouting and stopped...almost crying out at the sight...he dad was strung up, hanging by the hands from the tree.

"DAD!" She shouted again and she ran over to him. She went to grab at his leg but her now short, hair was grabbed and she was yanked back. The finger's twisted in her hair and yanked it harder.

"You leave my daughter alone!"

Shana's mouth was covered by a hand and she was dragged backwards. She bit into the hand and for some reason..who ever it was let go and moved back.

She turned seeing them gone...how did she do that? She went to run back over to her dad but was grabbed again and flung back. She hit one of the grave stones and her head felt dizzy.

All she could feel was anger..."NO!" She mentally screamed at herself and she got up.

"Shana!" A voice shouted.

She stupidly turned seeing Damon and she let out a breath...but that breath was short lived as something sharp stung her neck...and she realised that this was it...this was the last time she was going to see Damon...or her Dad...or Elena or Stefan.

She was then pulled away and being held...she didnt know how.

"Stefan...get Her dad!" Damon's voice said.

Shana was then looking into two orbs of blue "Damon?"

"Im here...how could you do that to me?"

"He's my dad Damon...i needed to help him"  
>"We would've done it...I would've saved him...you could've gotten yourself killed"<p>

"Well I didnt"

"No..you didnt"

He was mad.

"I think I have concussion" She mumbled.

Damon stood up and hugged her to him but she pushed back and turned.  
>"Where's my dad?"<p>

"Stefan's got him...they're going back to the boarding house"

"What happened to the other vampire?" Shana asked.

"He's gone...and he WONT be coming back"

"He's dead"

"As a door nail and for good this time! Come on" He said and pulled her hand a little rougher than usual.

She pulled back "What?"

"You're mad at me" She said.  
>"Of course Im mad at you!"<p>

"WHy?"

"Because you ran off again...and you promised you wouldnt"

"Damon he's my dad...okay I couldn't just let him die"

"I know that but we would've figured out where he was"

"That wasn't the problem Damon. It was more to the fact that you would've been hurt too"

"No-"

"Damon he would've killed you guys too okay and I didnt want that...I dont wanna see you or them get hurt because of me"

"You're an idiot...I can handle myself"

"I didnt say you couldn't but..Damon he would've died"

"You would've died too"

She stared at him...he had a good point.

"Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Im not"

"You are..you're mad at me for trying to save my dad?"  
>"NO Im mad at you because I love you!"<p>

Shana gawked at him..."You what me?"

"That...I...um"

"You...love ME?"

Damon stared at her...

"I thought you loved Elena"

"What?"

"I thought you loved Elena?"

"No...well I do...just not in the same way"

"Oh"  
>"I um...we better get-"<p>

Shana pressed her lips to his and like the way he did last time wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too" She said when she pulled back.

What a happy way to end a messed up day...Damon thought to himself. Things couldn't get any better.

They got back to the boarding house.

"You guys can erase memories right?" SHana asked.

"Yeah...why?" Stefan asked.

"Well...im thinking that he saw you guys...you know like speed run...and Im guessing that he knows you're vampires...sooooo I was thinking that maybe one of you could earse his memory..just to when I wasn't talking to him"

"We'll need to take him back to yours first" Damon said.

"Thats fine" Shana said with a nod.

Later Shana walked up the porch steps into her house and walked in, seeing her dad on the couch.

"Dad?" She asked.

He turned with a gasp and saw her standing.

"Shana" He whispered.

He stood up and walked towards her. "I thought you weren't talking to me"

"I changed my mind...I can't be mad at you for...something that really doesn't concern me..if this woman makes you happy then she makes you happy..."

He stared at her for a minute "You mean that ?"

"Yeah...I kind of realised this...that Im YOUR daughter and you don't have to tell me everything. You're my dad and I love you...I dont know what I'd do...if you weren't here"

The tears glazed over her eyes and she sniffed slightly thinking of the days previous events.

"Oh baby...dont cry" He whispered and he hugged her tight.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too Shan..."

Shana was still feeling miserable because now she was lying...but at least he didnt know Stefan and Damon were vampires...

"So are you and Damon...dating?"

"Um...I...I dont know...I guess we are"

"Oh...um thats...good?"

Shana laughed "You dont need to pretend"

"He's a bit old for you isnt he?"

Damon, who was outside on the tree across from her room, had a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh Frank...if only you knew"...


	14. Chapter 14

**I was hoping it didnt come off as like Twilight...I kind of thought the exsact same thing when I read over it...**

**Anyway..as log as you liked it.**

**Here's Chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14**

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_  
><em> And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em> You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em> that should send me running<em>  
><em> But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>

_And you stood there in front of me_  
><em>Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't<em>  
><em>See what I was thinking of<em>  
><em>Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly_  
><em>Whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes,baby<em>

_As the lights go down _  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me<em>  
><em>When you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly<em>  
><em>Whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me _  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world <em>  
><em>But with you, I know it's no good<em>

_And I could wait patiently_  
><em>But I really wish you would<em>  
><em>Drop everything now<em>  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby<em>

_As the lights go down _  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me<em>  
><em>When you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly<em>  
><em>Whenever you smile <em>  
><em>I'll run my fingers through your hair<em>

_And watch the lights go wild _  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me<em>  
><em>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right<em>  
><em>And lead me up the staircase<em>

_Won't you whisper soft and slow _  
><em>I'm captivated by you, baby<em>  
><em>Like a fireworks show<em>  
><em>Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain<em>

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, _  
><em>take away the pain'Cause I see sparks fly<em>  
><em>Whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby <em>  
><em>As the lights go down<em>

_Give me something that'll haunt me_  
><em>When you're not around<em>  
><em>'Cause I see sparks fly<em>  
><em>Whenever you smile <em>  
><em>And the parks fly<em>

_Oh, baby, smile And the sparks fly_

Everything was as normal as it possibly could be in one week...well apart from the vampire thing...Shana was in her room, painting the walls.

"Hmm...I dont really remember you being this hot...and you're even hotter being covered in paint"

She blushed as she swung round seeing Damon at the window.

"You know if my dad sees you in here he'll kick your ass" She said scoling him.

"Cause Im so scared of your dad...by rights I am older than him"

"Yeah...well that makes you sound like a pervert...Im 17 Damon" Shana said turning back round a smirk on her face.

"Are you smirking?"

"No.." Shana said going over the wall.

"You've been here four months and you've still not decorated"

"I think I've had alot to deal with over four months Damon. Dont you"

"I suppose"

Shana shook her head as she tried to reach for the top bit of the wall she was then lifted up, she nearly let out a yelp.

"I seen that you couldn't reach the wall..shorty"

"Shorty?" Shana asked as she painted over it. "How can you hol my weight?"

"Im a vampire Shana, the weight doesn't even bother me"

"hmm"

"You trying to say your fat?"

"Well Im not the skinniest of people"

"You're fine the way you are" Damon mumbled.

"thanks but you can put me down now"

She felt the floor beneath her and turned to face Damon.

"You're being too nice Damon. Why?"

"What? I can't be nice to you?"

"I didnt say that...but I've noticed you and Stefan are actually getting along...something I haven't really seen before"

"Thats because...there's nothing to fight over"

"Oh..."

"Shana!" Her dad's voice called.

"What?"

"Who are you talking too?"

"Im on the phone to Elena" SHana shouted back.

"Oh..okay"

She rolled her eyes slightly and then folded her arms. "So..why are you here again?...you didnt say"

"Im not aloud to just come and see you?"

"There's always a catch with you Damon"

"Im a changed man"

"Really?"

"Yep" He mumbled "hey...wheres your bracelet"

"It's in my jewllery box, I didnt want in it getting covered in paint"

"Awww thats cute" he said sarcastically.

Shana rolled her eyes and turned fixating herself on the creamy wall.

"What are you doing later?" Damon asked.

"Nothing probably...you?"

"Nothing...you could come over to the Boarding house"

"Sounds like a plan" Shana said with a grin on her face.

Damon's arms wrapped around her belly and Shana smiled to herself...what did he see in her? He kissed her cheek and was then gone.

Shana continued on her paint...

-LATER-

It was just Damon and Shana..for a change...no Stefan or Elena...just the two of them. Shana was actually hyped up for some reason. Damon didnt understand either.

They were sitting on the couch, talking about what happened back in 1864.

"Im surprised" Damon said.

"About what?"

"How under control you are"

"Im not..im just distracted"

"By what?"

"Your lips" SHana said with a smile.

"oh really?"

"mmmhmm" She mumbled.

Damon's eyes lit up slightly and he smiled "Are you sure"

"Im positive"

They were then kissing, Damon half on top of her, he stood up, picking her up as he did and Shana wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her mouth on his.

It was so fast one minute they were in the living room then in Damon's bedroom, lying on the bed. Shana felt her face heat up slightly as Damon's shirt came off and slowly he took Shana's off, she cringed slightly and Damon frowned.

He licked his lips and noticed she was squeezing her eyes shut, he sighed and kissed his way down her belly, kissing the scars. Shana gasped and opened her eyes and stared down at him, he smiled back at her.

Something Damon didn't usually do...it was usually a smirk or a grin or a sarcastic smile but this smile was different. He moved back up and was now kissing her mouth again, she'd never felt something like this for anyone before.

Damon made her feel better...made her life stick together, as Shana did for him and he NEVER wanted this to moment to end. Damon actually felt happy and that was something he hadn't felt in a very long time..say a century and a half long.

"I love you" He mumbled into her ear.

She giggled slightly "I love you too"

The night ended in a wonderful bliss where they didnt have to worry or think about anybody but themselves...

Damon woke up, not that he was asleep for long, Shana's head lying on his chest as she slept. He hadn't seen her sleep this peacefully before, usually she was talking or up moving around..but no she was breathing in nicely and barley moved.

Damon could stay like this forever...literally. She moved slightly when he shut his eyes, making his eyes open again, her arm was now draped over his chest, her hand sitting where his heart was.

Damon breathed in the scent of lavander and vanilla, Shana had a very discreet smell, what was happening to him? Damon had gone completley soft...he thought about it for a minute and then came to the conclusion that he didnt care.

He shook his head slightly and stared down at the blonde mass of hair lying over him. He smiled...nobody could take this away from him...except one person. Katherine. He knew at one point...when he was truely happy she'd appear because she always seemed to do that.

He'd be happy, she'd appear back and ruin everything. He was grateful to her for one thing and that was being changed because if he hadn't been..he wouldn't have met Shana bt he hated what he was...he missed being human...

He twirled a lock of blonde hiar in between his fingers and Shana shivered slightly, still asleep. If she ever met Katherine she'd freak out...and he knew Katherine was good at one thing and that was mind games..thats what she'd do...she'd fuck with Shana's head and make her feel that he didnt love her.

But if she did come back...Damon would be ready for her. He shut his eyes and gripped a little tighter around Shana's waist, falling into a peaceful sleep...


	15. Chapter 15

**Im glad that it made it less twilighty...lol I actually watched that earlier haha.**

**I really do like inflicting pain on my characters...especially Shana...why? I dont know but theres ALOT of trouble in this chapter.**

**Anyway here's chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15.**

Shana woke up, her head on something hard, she peeked up seeing Damon smirking down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"About two hours"

"Two...hours? and you've just lay there?"

"No...I actually went out about an hour ago and came back"

"You did"

"No"

"Wh-"

"I was being sarcastic Shana"

"Im sorry but Im still half asleep...so Im not that good with things right now"

"How was your night?" He asked with a wide grin that was just so...Damon.

"It was..whats the word? Amazing...what about yours"

"I'd say it's the best night I' ve had in a while"

Before Shana could stop herself she let out an "awwww"

Damon grinned and sat up, Shana having to sit up with him.

"So..did Elena and Stefan come back last night?"

"No..they stayed at Elena's"

"Ah"

"Come on "

"Where?"  
>"Breakfast"<br>"IM not hungry Damon"

"You need to eat"

"I dont have to if I dont want to" Shana said with a nod.

He rolled his eyes..."Fine"

"I have another way we could pass the time" Shana said with a grin.

Damon smirked and kissed her...

-LATER-

Shana was on her way home when she banged into Elena.

"Hey" Shana said.  
>"Oh...Hi"<p>

"When did you curl you hair?" Shana asked.

"This morning"

"Where's Stefan?"

"He went home"

"I just left..the boarding house"

"Really...you must just have missed him"

"Oh...oh well...I'll see you late-"

"Did you have sex with Damon?" She asked.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because thats what friends do right? they ask each other about this stuff"

"Um...I didnt know they did it that discreetly" Shana replied.

"I better get going..." Elena laughed "Probably see you later"

"Yeah"

Elena stalked off and Shana watched her go, a confused look on her face. She ignored it though and walked past a shop.  
>"Shana!" A voice called.<p>

She turned and saw Stefan...and Elena.

"Oh...um..hi"

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"When did you..do that to your hair?" Shana asked confused.

"What?"

"I saw you two minutes ago..your hair was curly"

"Um...are you sure?"

"Yeah..I think Im losing it" Shana said.

Stefan hadn't said anything and was unusally quiet..usually he had something to say..but nothing. He was paler than usual aswell if that was even possible.

"I'll see you guys later...I need to get home"

"Okay" Elena said.

"Bye"

Shana went to move round past Stefan but he grabbed her arm, she jumped slightly at the touch.  
>"Whatch what you're doing" He said.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Just be careful okay"

"Okay..."

He let go and Shana hesitated before heading home. She went in to see a note on the table, she picked it up and read it.

Shana I'll be back in a few hours, going to see Sheriff Forbes.

Shana rolled her eyes and the phone rang, she picked it up "Hello?"

"Shana?" Damon's voice asked panicky.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Im fine...Damon why?" She asked.

"I'll be there in ten minutes"

"What? Why?"  
>"I'll exlain when I get there"<p>

"Okay"

He hung up the phone and Shan frowned putting the phone down and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, she pulled out the milk and poured it into a glass. She put the carton back in the fridge and sat at the table.

She sat for about five minutes and finished her milk, she then decided to go get changed. She was in her room when the door shut. She smiled slightly and walked to her room door. But was stopped.

"Hello Shana" the woman said.

It was then that Shana realised that this wasnt Elena.

"You're not Elena are you?"

"No. Im Katherine"

"K...Katherine?"

"Yes...Damon's first love...Elena's doppleganger and your worst nightmare"

Shana's eyes widened "You're Elena's dopple-"

"Why do you think Damon and Stefan love Elena? Because of me"

Shana didn't reply and stared at her.

"And trust me sweetie...Damon wouldn't choose you. He's speant the last 145 years looking for me..loving ME and he'll ALWAYS love me. He doesn't love you sweetie...you're a distraction"

"You're lying" Shana bit back.

"No sweetie..Im telling the truth...You're a distraction from Elena..but you're the biggest distraction from me" She said "You're nothing more than a messed up little girl and how could he love you? you ask yourself that everyday..."

Shana was frowning and then spotted Damon in the doorway, he had his eyebrows raised and Shana's heart stopped.

"It's nice to see you again Damon" Katherine said turning slightly.

Damon didn't say anything in return just stared, his eyes widened and then narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" He asked finally.

"Im here for you Damon"  
>"No you're not"<p>

"I am...I realised while I was gone that I need you"

Shana's eyes widened slightly and she caught Damon's eyes and he frowned at her. She looked away and back to the brunette infront of her.

"Liar"

"Im not Damon..do you really think I would be here if I didnt?"

"Yeah Katherine I do actually"

Katherine frowned and was infront of Damon and went to touch his face and he grabbed her hand.

"I dont think so"

But then Damon had an idea...as she snatched her hand away.

"Do you mean what you're saying?"

"Of course I do Damon!"

"One thing." He said. Katherine's face lit up "You have to leave Shana alone"

"Anything for you Damon" She whispered.

"Okay then"

"Damon-" Shana began but he cut her off.

"Give me a minute" He said to Katherine. She nodded, stroking his chest as she walked past and then she was gone.

Shana stared up at Damon, the hurt clear on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"She was right...about everything. I do love her"

"Wait..what?"

"I do love her Shana. I've loved Katherine for 145 years and there's nobody that could come close to that"

"But everything that I told you-"

"Yeah...It doesn't mean anything" Damon said hoping somehow she'd see the lie in this but the emotion she was feeling for herself was too much. "You're just...too...I dont know"

"But we-"

"Had sex last night...I know...and it was fun...but..." He sighed and went to kiss her forhead but she moved back.

"Goodbye Damon" She hissed.

Damon stared at her for a moment but she refused to look at him.

"Goodbye Shana"

He was gone and Shana actually felt herself sink to the floor. She didn't cry...she couldn't...but she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and frowned. She took it off as she stood and she placed it on the dresser and landed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She then sat up and tied her hair up, quickly then grabbing her jacket...she didnt know where she was going but she wanted to clear her head.

She walked out the door and then found herself at wickery bridge, she sat on the wood and stared out at the water...

what would it be like to drown? She stared down at the water and shook the thought away..she wouldn't sink to that level. She turned swinging her legs round and swung them back and forth.

"Shana?" A voice said.

She turned slightly seeing Damon.

"Damon?" She asked "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you"

"What? Why?"

"don't worry we've got her locked up"

Shana screwed her nose up "What?"

"He told me about what he said...he was lying"

"You were lying?"

"Of course I was. Katherine's a bitch Shana...she ruins everything she touches...come on back to the boarding house...I'll explain"

Shana was hesitant but went to move, she stood just over the railing and lost her balance and let out a scream as she fell downwards, the water suddenly filling her lungs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't worry it will all be explained in the next couple of chapters.**

**This might be a bit short because my head really really hurts but I didn't want to let you guys down but I promise the chapter I put up tomrrow will be extra long.**

**And thank you guys for your support...I think this is people's favourite story that I've written..I've never had so many reviews! Thank you all so so much!**

**Chapter 16.**

Shana couldn't breathe and she couldn't swim anywhere she was stuck, in the middle of the water with no air to breath in. She realised that her jacket was caught on a rock and she tried pulling it and pulling but nothing worked until it was ripped.

Then finally she breathed in hot ragged hair, hands were then on her face.

"Shana! Shana are you okay?"

"F..ine" She coughed sitting up.

Damon stood her up and stared at her, her blonde hair darkened because of the colour of the water.

"I'll explain everything when we get you out of these wet clothes" Damon said.

Shana nodded and he picked her up and began running, Shana felt the wind across her face as he ran, she began shivering and sniffling.

He finally made it back to her house and went in and upstiars. He decided that he'd pick out clothes for her, and somehow found clothes for himself.

"When did you leave them here?" She asked.

"Last week..." He said with a smirk. Shana frowned slightly rolling her eyes as she pulled on a pair of pajama's. She didn't care that he was there...she wasn't going anywhere else that day.

"Katherine's a vampire...right?" She asked turning round to face him.

"Yeah"

"Then how did she get in my house without being invited in?"

"She told me,that a few weeks ago she came here...and pretended to be Elena...so obviously you..not knowing any difference let her in"

Shana thought back "Ohhh"

"What?"  
>"I remember that...she kept asking me weird questions...I just thought she wanted to know" She said "...why did you lie to me?"<p>

Damon was infront of her within seconds. "Because...if I'd let you know that we'd been waiting on her coming back...then she would've guessed that we knew and she'd probably would have tried to kill you...I mean she turned Caroline"  
>"She turned Caroline?"<p>

"Yep"

"oh...where is she now?"

"In the basement in the boarding house"

"And she can't get out?"

"She's doped up with vervain...and can't move"

"Right...Damon?"

"Yeah"

"WHat you said...none of that was tr-"

"Shana. I've told you I LOVE YOU. Okay...Im OVER Katherine. Last night was amazing and I've never been happier in my entire life...and I do NOT usually tell people that if I dont mean it"

Shana stared at him, her green eyes curious.

"Katherine think she can always get what she wants...so I knew that she was in town...I just didn't know where...I decided that she'd appear knowing that I was actually happy...and she'd try to ruin it...as she did earlier so I played along getting her to the boarding house and when I'd done that Stefan got her...and I came to find you..but you weren't here"

"I needed a walk...I thought you were being serious"

"I thought you would've known"

"Damon you can be very serious when you need to be...half the time I dont know if you're being serious or not"

He rolled his eyes "You okay?"

"Im fine...why?"

"You look awful pale"

Shana stared at him dryly "I am pale"

"No...I mean abnormally pale...like if you were ill"

"I feel queasy...but apart from that Im fine"

"What have you ate?"

"Nothing...I had a drink of milk and Im pretty sure I drank half a gallon of water from wickery bridge"

"You should go to bed"

"It's 5 pm Damon"

"So? You're ill"

"No Im-"

And as if on que Shana started to gag, Damon's eyes widned and he grabbed her rushing her into the toilet. She waved him out dismissivley.

"What?" He asked.

"You can get out"

"Why?"

"Because Im going to be sick" She huffed through another gag.

"I've seen you be violently sick...after drinking too much whiskey...im sure I can handle this"

Shana then began to be sick...but what Damon saw made his eyes widen in fear. That wasn't just sick...it was blood.

Shana could taste it which made it even worse and she was sick even more, when she stopped she stared into the toilet..not sure wether to panic or not..but she was pretty sure Damon was doing enough panicing for both of them.

"Have you ate anything at all today?"

"No...I had a glass of milk earlier...but that was it" She looked up at him and her face made him feel terrible. She was petrified. "Whats wrong with me?"

"I dont know..." He said. He picked her up and took her into her room "Just get some sleep...I'll talk to your dad when he gets in"

She nodded suddenly feeling really really tired, Damon placed her on the bed and within a few minutes she was asleep, snoring lightly.

After about an hour Mr Cooper was back and Damon went to the top of the stairs.

"Mr Cooper" He said.

"Damon?"

"I thik theres something wrong with Shana"  
>"What do you mean?" He asked appearing at the bottem of the stairs.<p>

"About an hour ago...she spued up blood"

Mr Cooper frowned.  
>"I take it it's not happened before then?"<p>

"No...It hasn't"

Damon then thought the worst...


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my gosh...9 reviews in one night! Thank you so so much guys I love you all!**

**No Shana is definetly NOT pregnant...that would be too much like twilight...anyway I hope you're all enjoying it...thanks again guys..**

**There's a bit in this and I hope to god its not like twilight because I really really dont want it too be bt dont worry it wont be forever.**

**Here's chapter17 :D**

**Chapter 17**

Damon was in the boarding house, he didn't want to leave Shana herself..even though her dad was there. He'd really disagreed from leaving but her dad said she would be fine. He sat with Stefan in the living room, sighing occasionaly causing Stefan to smile.

"What?" He asked.

"You care"

Damon rolled his eyes and went back to reading the book he was looking through.

"Shana will be fine...there's just one more thing to worry about"

"Yeah and she's locked up"

Stefan nodded and then stood "Talking of her"

They both stood and went down to the celler staring in the little gap to see her, up and moving around.

"One of you better make the right desision and let me out of here soon..because if you don't the first TWO people Im going to be going for are Elena and Shana now let me out"

"No chance" Damon said.

"Fine...but be excpecting a blood bath when I do get out...because I will"

"Thats if I dont kill you first"

"Why aren't you with Shana Damon?"

Damon gawked at her for a moment when she began to smirk he became angry.

"What did you do?" He snapped.

"Who said I did anything?" She asked

Damon growled at her and went to open the door but Stefan stopped him.  
>"She's just trying to get to you Damon. She didnt do anything"<p>

"No. He's right Damon I didnt...I heard you telling him and Elena"

Damon glared at her for another minute "You'll rot in there until we decided when to kill you"

"You wont be saying that in a few months time when Klaus gets here"

"Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Yep..Klaus...enough talk...I'd like to be left alone"

Stefan patted his brother "I need to go see Bonnie...keep an eye on her"

Damon nodded and when Stefan left he rolled his eyes and turned his back and went to walk away.  
>"She'll be first, Damon when I get out of here...and I will get out, I always get what I want but trust me...I wont be killing her"<p>

He turned back to look at her "Well...I'll be killing you"

"You really do love that girl dont you?"

"Not that it's any of your buisness but yes. I do"

Katherine almost looked as though she cared...for just a split second.

"I thought you said you'd always love me?"

"Things change. People change. and I've changed"

She nodded.

"You said you loved Stefan..you'd always love Stefan"

"I do love Stefan. But I love you too.."

"Just in a different way" Damon said.

"No..Damon. Not in a different way...I love you both, but I love Stefan more"

"You need to realise that people outgrow other people Katherine. Both of us have outgrown you"

"Not really. Neither of you have. You both love me and you always will"

"Yeah..I thought I did and it took one person to make me realise that I did love you...but I dont now and I certainly dont need you to make me happy Katherine"

She frowned slightly "Here's a thing for you...do you really think Shana's going to ask you to turn her? She's not Bella Swan and You're not Edward Cullen either...you're selfish, you're cruel and you're a vampire Damon. You are a monster..as is Stefan and both of you need to realise that"

"I know what I am. Stefan does too"

"Shana isn't going to be here forever Damon and I doubt she would be willing to give her life up"

"Im not going to ask her too"

"No...she'll grow apart from you Damon and there wont be anything you can do about it and you'll be left broken and a mess...killing people for the fun of it"

"Maybe..but thats what I am"

"Exsactly...so why are you wasting your time with someone who's only going to destroy you later?"  
>"Thats like asking you why you wasted your time with us"<p>

"Because..I thought you would both be there with me forever"

"We thought you were dead, what were we supposed to do?"

She nodded slightly again "I get that. But I do love you both"

"You love Stefan. There's a difference"

"Im not Elena, Damon. I do love you both"

"No you're not Elena...and you wont ever compare to her"

"No...but I'll love you both forever...Elena and Shana wont...they might love you for their lifetime...but they'll either leave or they'll die eventually"

"well I'll wait" He said.

He turned and went to walk away again.

"I'll always love you Damon"

"Im sure you wont"

He then walkd back up the stairs, going into the living room. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" Stefan's voice asked after the fifth ring.

"It's Damon. We need to get rid of her"

"I know..but how?"

"I dnt know we just do because the first thing she'll do is go for Shana and Elena"

"I know that Damon"

"I'll call you back"

"Dont bother, Im on my way back just now"

"Okay"

He hung up the phone rolling his eyes and then dialed Shana.

Nobody answered which worried him slightly, he dialed Elena, who told him she was with Stefan No surprise there then.

He called her again and still nobody answered.

He decided to go over to see if she was okay. So he grabbed his coat and walked out the door and began running.

He got to her house and climbed up the tree outside her room window, he moved over and looked through, seeing her sleeping, facing the window, the covers wrapped around her. He could hear her breathing, which was uneven, her heart beating fast. He listened for another heart beat not finding.

He rolled his eyes and opened the window and climbled in, going over to the bed and feeling her forhead. She was freezing...

There was a peice of paper sitting on the bedside dresser and Damon picked it up.

I know you'd be here at somepoint, but I couldn't stay awake. The doctor said I was being sick because I had emotional stress or something? I dont know I wasn't paying any attention to him. He was being an ass, so I tuned out.

Love you, Shana.

Damon smirked slightly but the other half of him was worried. Emotional Stress? He couldn't blame her...the amount of shit she'd been through with in two weeks.

He stroked her forehead and sat on the bed staring down at her, not sure what to do...

Shana's eyes fluttered and she blinked a few times and saw a figure sitting on the bed, she blinked again and then realised it was Damon.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...Im good..."

"Emotional stress huh?"

"Yeah"

"I wonder how"

"Ha..thats funny"

"Where's your dad?"

"Duno..he isn't here?"

"No"

She rolled her eyes "Typical" She said "How's um...Katherine?"

"She's trying her best to get out of the celler but she's got no chance"

Shana shook her head "What does she want?"

"We're not even sure yet..."

"Oh"

"it'll be fine...we'll get rid of her"

"You'll get rid of her?"

"Yep. We're gonna kill her?"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah...why?"

"I was just wondering"

Damon frowned slightly "She'll do everything in her power to either make you miserable or to kill you"

"I guess"

"I'll be back later okay? Dont worry...we'll get rid of her"

He kissed her forhead and he was gone.

Shana couldn't get back to sleep and it had been hours since she'd seen anyone..her dad wasn't back and Damon hadn't come back. She moved off the bed and grunted and went downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She was really hungry and when she turned she saw Katherine. The only way she could tell the difference was her hair.

"How did you-"

"Shhh. Lets not give it away"

"What do yo want?"

"Nothing. Just to talk"

"About what? How did you get out?"

"I have ways. I promised to leave town if they let me out and never come back"

"then why are you here "

"I wanted to talk to you before i left"

"About what"

"Damon"

Shana narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"He's not gonna stick around forever you know..he's a vampire...a monster and at one point he'll snap"

"And you know this how?"

"Because I did it plenty of times..tried to pretend that I was human...when I wasn't...and eventualy I gave up pretending and just...I gave in" She said "And eventually Damon will too...Stefan's different, Stefan doesnt need human blood...I advise it..but he doesnt listen. Where as Damon is different, it's all he's ever known and you're a walking blood bag"

"He wouldn't"

"Both of us know he would...he has before"

"How did you-"

"At some point Damon is gonna want something else other than you...he isn't like Stefan. Damon NEEDS human blood...being with you that night proved it"

Shana stared at her, not knowing how to reply.

"All Im saying is...he's not going to want you forever..he thinks he loved you, sweetie he doesn't"

"Get out"

"I could give you forever with him if you wanted"

"I said get out"

Katherine was then infront of her. "I could give you forever Shana"

"No"

She played with a strand of Shana's hair,, Shana froze.

"Tell me something...where's your razor blade?"

"What?" Shana said her tone high pitched.

"Where is it?"

"I dont have it"

Katherine smiled slightly and vanished for a minute then was back infront of Shana.

"Take it"

"What?"

"I want you to take it and drag it up your arm"

"No"

Katherine stared into her eyes and smiled "Take the blade and drag it up your arm then he'll see"

Damon was in Shana's room waiting on her coming back up when he heard someone talking. It was then that he realised who else was in the house. He froze when eh heard her move into the bathroom and she was back downstairs again.

"Take it"

He didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?" Shana's voice asked.

"I want you to take it and drag it up your arm"

Damon's eyes widened...what the hell was she talking about?

"No"

"Take the blade and drag it up your arm...and then he'll see"

Damon's rage appeared and he ran downstairs, she'd compelled Shana. He was infront of Katherine and shoved her. She fell backwards and stood with a growl.

"You said you'd leave"

"I had to prove a point first!"

"Leave" Damon said.

He then heard a clink and seen Katherine's smile, he turned, he'd not even realised that she'd done it.

"Drink it Damon"

Damon turned back to her with surprise "go to hell"

"Come on...you know you want it..."

Damon turned back to Shana who was now freaking out. Damon stared at her and then felt the urge. He did need it...

No! No! He didn't! His fangs retracted and he ran at Katherine again and this time she went flying into the glass cabinet. She stood, rage clear on her face and she grabbed a bit of glass and went to run at Shana but Damon grabbed her.

He didn't really know what to do with her "LEAVE. NOW"

And that was when he saw it on her face...fear and she was gone. He was then infront of Shana. Who was breathing heavily.

"Im so sorry!" She said through tears.

Damon grabbed her arm and stared at it...it hadn't stopped bleeding...and there was only one thing he knew what to do. He bit into his arm and went to place it into Shana's mouth and she shook her head.  
>"I dont wanna be a vampire Damon"<p>

"You wont be...it'll heal you...it'll take that away before your dad gets back...you need to trust me"

Shana stared at him wide eyed and he placed his hand in her mouth.

After a few minutes it slowly began stop bleeding and Shana stared at her arm, to scared too look up at him.

"Shana?"

"What?" She said her voice thick.

"It's okay"  
>She then looked up seeing the worry clear on his face, he pulled her into him, hugging her close, not realising that ever since she'd found out he was a vampire..she'd been nearly killed at least four or five times.<p>

He wrapped his arms around her and she done the same.

"Im gonnna take it away" he said.

"Take what away"

"The pain...the stress...everything"

She looked up at him confusion on her face.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean..that Im not gonna come back here"

She frowned not understanding "What?"

"I mean...Im going to have to stop seeing you"

"Why?" Shana asked fear in her voice.

"Because...the amount of times you've nearly died with in the space of two weeks...I cant keep watching..."

"You're leaving me?" He nodded. "No...Damon! No"

"I have too" He said. "But I love you"

She stared at him her eyes glazing over again.

"I will always Love you" He said and then he was gone.

Shana stood in the kitchen herself staring into space. She sunk to the floor and sat there for about ten minutes, before finally breaking. She cried silently to herself...finally realising what had just happened.

She rubbed her eyes furiously...why had he just done that?

Then before anything else happened she felt numb...no emotion there what so ever...she'd completley shut down.


	18. Chapter 18

**No guys dont worry she's not going to do anything stuipd...**

**And it will definetly change from Twilight..I dont even realise Im doing it.**

**So there's a part in this chapter that happens in an episode of the Vampire diaries, you know that episode that Damon has to kill Rose? Well yeah that one...apart from the whole Rose thing because Im not following the storyline.**

**Thanks again all for your reviews!**

**Here's chapter 17**

_Come up to meet you, _  
><em>Tell you I'm sorry <em>  
><em>You don't know how lovely you are<em>  
><em> I had to find you, <em>  
><em>tell you I need you<em>  
><em> Tell you I set you apart<em>

_Tell me your secrets _  
><em>and ask me your questions<em>  
><em> Oh, let's go back to the start<em>  
><em>Running in circles, <em>  
><em>coming up tails<em>  
><em>Heads on a science apart<em>

_Nobody said it was easy_  
><em>It's such a shame for us to part<em>  
><em>Nobody said it was easy<em>  
><em>No one ever said it would be this hard<em>  
><em>Oh, take me back to the start<em>

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
><em>Pulling the puzzles apart <em>  
><em>Questions of science, science and progress<em>  
><em>Do not speak as loud as my heart<em>

_But tell me you love me, _  
><em>come back and haunt me<em>  
><em>Oh and I rush to the start<em>  
><em>Running in circles, chasing our tails<em>

_Coming back as we are_  
><em>Nobody said it was easy<em>  
><em>Oh, it's such a shame for us to part<em>  
><em>Nobody said it was easy<em>  
><em>No one ever said it would be so hard<em>

_I'm going back to the start_

_Oh ooh, ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooh ooh <em>  
><em>Ah ooh,<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh _  
><em>Oh ooh, ooh ooh <em>  
><em>Ooh oohOh ooh,<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

-THREE WEEKS LATER-

Three weeks and Shana hadn't seen Damon at all, She frowned at the thought and pulled on her high top converse. She was getting ready for school, which she'd really hated the idea of..but if Damon was moving on then so was she.

She walked down the stairs.

"You're going to school wearing that?" Her dad asked.

She looked down herself and frowned. "what?"

"A skirt and converse?"

She rolled her eyes "I've always dressed like that Dad"

"yeah...when you were 14..then you stopped"

"So?"

Her dad rolled his eyes "I'll be in late tonight"

"You're always in late" SHe huffed.

Her dad sighed and nodded "I know but it's work"

"Suppose" She said "I'll see you later"

"You wanna ride to school?"

"No..I'll walk"

"Okay see you later"

"bye Dad"

"Love you Shana"

"Love you dad"

She walked out the door and fixed her black skirt, she went down the porch steps and seen Elena.

"Hey Shana"

"Hey Elena"

"You going to school"

She looked up at the window of her house and frowned "Not today"

"Why?"

"I've got to go to Georgia"

"Georgia?"

"I know..I'll be back at school tomorrow"

Elena frowned but she nodded. "Okay..bye"

"See ya"

Elena got to the boarding house seeing Stefan.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"I met Shana"

He sighed "Is she okay?"

"Thats just it. She's fine. She's going to Missouri"

"Why is she going to Georgia?" A voice asked.

They turned seeing Damon, Elena shrugged "She didnt say"

He rolled his eyes slightly and walked past them.  
>"Dont pretend like you dont care Damon. You were the one that said you wouldn't go back"<p>

Damon stopped and turned to face her, a full on glare. Bitchy Damon.

"Yeah. Because she almost died at least four or five times. So yeah...and most of them were my fault"

Elena frowned slightly "Where are you going?"

"None of your buisness"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan, who was frowning.

Shana got off the bus and walked past a few shops, and stopped. Why was she even in Georgia?

Damon stopped his car, seeing Shana coming out of a shop. He decided this was it. He got out and walked over to her.

"Why are you in Georgia?" He asked.

She looked up, startled but her gaze became cold. "What do you care?"

He glared back "Dont start that crap"

She went to walk past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go"

"We need to talk"

"If you dont let go I'll scream"

His eyes widened "You'd scream?"

"The place down! Now let me go"

He, after a minute, let her go and folded his arms. "Why are you in Georgia?"

"It doens't concern you Damon"

"I think you'll find that it does"

She glared at him "Oh really? And how do you see it like that?"

"Because you-"

"Because I what? You dont want me anymore Damon. You made that perfectly clear. So just stay away from me"

She began to walk away "I never said I didnt want you"

She stopped and turned "Three weeks Damon. Thats how long it took you to come see me and I dont want you to be here"

"Why are you here?"

"It isn't any of your buisness"

She began walking again and Damon frowned.

"Shana-"

"What? Why are you so interested now Damon? You haven't been for the past three weeks"

"I have actually..you really think I'd let you be by yourself?"

Shana frowned "You've been following me"

He stopped infront of her "I dont see whats wrong with that"

"I see EVERYTHING Wrong with that!"

Damon stared at her "Shana..it's better that we're not together...you've nearly died or been turned and I can't watch that"

"Why do you think Im walking away Damon? So you dont need to watch"

"What's happened to you? It's like you're not even you"

She stared at him "Thats what being hurt time and time again does to you Damon. You learn not to care. I thought being 145 years old you'd know that by now "

"Just get in the car and I'll drive you home"

"No"

"Shana"

"I said No. I dont need you here. I dont want you here just leave me alone"

She turned and stalked away from him leaving Damon frowining.

Katherine had been right..he was what he was. A monster. He was in the house and was drinking whiskey, when Elenacame in.

"i thought you were supposed to be leaving?"

"I did...then I came back to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks for the guesture but Im just glad it's over"

"I dont believe that" She said.

"Go home Elena"

"Damon Im your friend-"

"Im well aware of what you are"

"Im your friend and friends usually know when their friends are hurting"

"What do you wanna hear? That I loved Shana and Im upset? because I didnt and Im not"

"There you go pretending to turn it off..pretending not to feel...you're so close dont give up"

"I feel Elena...okay and it sucks and what sucks even more is that she doesnt want to talk to me! Because it's my fault...my fault she nearly died so many times"

"You feel guilty" Elena said.

"I shouldnt feel because Im not human! And dont you talk about giving up! All you've done is give up!" Damon snapped.

Elena stared at him, shocked. All she was trying to do was help him. She nodded and then went to walk past but surprised him with a hug. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Goodnight Damon" She said.

Shana was reading a book when he door was chapped. She went through and opened it hoping to see Damon but it was Elena.

"Elena?"

"We need to talk about Damon...he's losing it...I think he's going to hurt himself"

Shana stared at her "Where is he?"

"At the boarding house"

She nodded and grabbed her coat and began walking..the quickest way was through the woods...but even she knew it was a bad idea..but it didnt stop her.

Damon lay in the middle of the road, so broken, so empty inside...he was the one that did wrong so why did he feel the way he did?

A car drove and stopped infront of him, he knew what he was going to do. A woman ran over to him.

"Sir are you okay?"

Damon grunted.

"What happened?"

"Im...lost" He asnwered.

"You're lying in the middle of the road?"

"Not that kind of lost" He said. He sat up.

"Do you need help?"

"Well...yes I do...can you help me?" He asked taking a swig of the flask he had in his pocket.

"You're drunk"

"No..well yes..a little maybe"

She turned and went to walk away.

"no please dont leave...I really do need help" Damon said and she didnt stop so he got up and ran over to her and grabbed her. "Dont move"

"I dont want any trouble" She said.

"neither do I" He said "But it's all I got.. is trouble"

"Why can't I move?" She asked.

He grasped her shoulders "Whats your name?"

"Jessica" She said.

"Jessica.. I have a secret, A big one. But I've never said it out loud. Whats the point? It's not gonna change anything. It's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be. What she wants me to be. This is who I am Jessica"

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked through tears.

"Im not sure" He answered "Because You are my existentail crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?"

"Please dont" She whispered.

"But I have to Jessica, because Im not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much a hurt a man can take"

"Please dont"

"Okay" He whispered and stared at her "You're free to go"

She ran past him and he stared for a minute and then ran at her.

"DAMON!" A voice cried before he got to sink his teeth into her neck. He stopped and looked up, seeing her...the only person he wanted. "Dont do this Damon...please"

"I have to Shana"

"No..no you dont...Damon come back with me...please"

He stared at her trying to see if she really meant it. She extended her hand.

"Please Damon..come with me...just come on...my dad's not home"

Her eyes were glazed with tears which made this all the harder for him.

"I can't..." He whispered.

"Damon...please" She begged. "Im begging you...dont do this"

He kept his eyes on her and then turned back to the girl..he was stuck between feeding or going with Shana. She began walking towards him and was about three inches away.

"I can't be what you want me to be"

"Im not asking you to change Damon! I would never ask you to change...I love you the way are... Im just asking you to come with me!"

"You dont mean that...you and Elena...trying to get me to be like Stefan"

"No...No..I wouldn't have you any other way Damon...please"

She was being serious "You can't kill her...Damon...please...Im begging you dont...just let her go...and come with me...you want blood that bad you can have mine I swear just dont hurt her"

He frowned "Im not gonna hurt you"

"I'd rather you hurt me than her...Damon please"

He shook his head and his fangs retracted. "No Damon!"

Shana had a hold on his arm and he stared down at her, her eyes big with..it wasn't fear...it was worry.

"I love you Damon...and I always will...just let her go"

He stared at her again and then moved back and then stared at the girl again.

"You'll forget ever seeing me...or her"

She got in the car and began driving and he stared into space.

"Damon?"

He looked at her "What?"

"Come with me" She said nodding slowly.

She had her hand out "Please"

He looked away and sunk to his knees infront of her. "Im a monster"

"Damon...are you...crying?"

"Yeah"

"No no no" She was on her knees infront of him and gripped his face with her hands. "I love you Damon...and I need you in my life"

He looked up at her pale face, which was filled with worry.

"I cant watch you do this Damon...I cant pretend that I dont cae because I do...I care so so much"

"I do too"

"Well come with me..." She said standing.

She put her hand out "Come on...you need to sober up"

He stood, a small smile playing his lips and he took her hand.

"Come on" She said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your reviews, Im glad you're enjoying it!**

**This may be a bit rushed (Sorry!)**

**Anyway Here's chapter 19.**

**Chapter 19.**

Shana managed to get Damon into her house and upstairs into her room. He landed on the bed...passed out...how did a vampire manage to get himself into that state? She stroked his hair from his face, frowining slightly.

"Oh Damon" she sighed and stood up.

She went into the bathroom, pulling on her shorts and baggy t-shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror...pale and withdrawn. She rolled her eyes at herself and went back into her room.

Just then the door downstairs shut and Shana began to panic.

"Dad?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh..nothing just making sure it was you"

"Who else would it be?"

"I dont know Dad a monster" Shana said making a face. "Night"

"Night Shan"

She went into her room and shut the door, she switched off the light and managed to find her way over to the bed. She sat for a minute, watching Damon's sleeping figure, how had he done that? She didn't think Vampire's could get themselves like that...they must have to be really emotional.

She leaned into his ear "I love you Damon...I will always love you"

"Hmmm" He murmered.

She lay down and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Damon didn't remember much...Jessica...hunger...then Shana. Had that even happened? Or was it a dream? ..He opened his eyes and looked around, the room was dark but he knew exsactly where he was.

He turned seeing Shana sound asleep next to him, the house was quiet apart from Mr Cooper's deep breathing and snoring. He stared at Shana's face, pale as usual. She frowned slightly and moved, so she was closer to him.

He smirked slightly and then suddenly remembered what she'd said to him...he didn't know how long ago it was..hours? Minutes? "I Love you Damon...I will always love you"

He then remembered exsactly what had happened with Jessica...he was just about to feed when she'd stopped him...telling him to go with her...that she loved him. He didn't know why she loved him...he was nothing but a monster.

"Damon" She mumbled, he stared over at her and stared closley at her face.

So it was time that he actually did it all properly...

Shana woke up blinking furiously at the bright light that had evaded into her room. She looked over at the clock seeing it was way past ten. She yelped and went to move...finding it difficult.

"Where are you going?" Damon's voice asked.  
>"School"<p>

"I already called Elena...told her to say you were ill"

She relaxed just a little and frowned "I cant keep missing school"

"Hey it was your fault yesterday...and Im sure this week wont kill you"

"Week?"  
>"It's thursday Shana"<p>

"Oh.."

"You better get dressed"

"Why?"

"Because...we're going somewhere"

"Where's that?"

"You'll see"

Shana was dressed, shorts and a blue tank. "So where are we going?"

"Just come on"

They got in Damon's car "How did this get here?"

"I went to get it while you were in the shower"

"Wow"

"What?"

"You move far to fast"

"Thats a good thing" He said.

Shana rolled her eyes and got in the car, she sat putting her seat belt on and smiled as she stared at the road.

After about an hour or two of driving Damon stopped the car.

"Whats this?" Shana asked getting out.

Damon followed and slammed the car door shut. "It's one of my houses"

"Just one?"

"Yep...I bought this in 1956"

"Wow...it's beautiful"

"Yeah...come on"

They walked in and Shana gasped slightly.

"Woah...this place is huge"

"I know"

She walked in further and stood, Damon smiling when she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I haen't shown anybody else this place...not even Stefan knows"

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's never been something I've brought up"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Fun"

He was infront of her and he picked her up twirling her around a little bit. Shana laughed and he put her down.

"Come on"

-LATER-

They were lying in the back garden, on the grass. Shana thought of now to ask...

"Damon?"

"What?"

She turned onto her side and faced him. "I wanted to ask something"

"Whats that?"

"I...dont really know how to say it...but I was wondering...would you ever consider...turning me?"

He stared at her for a minute and sat up "Why?"

"Well...I want my life to be with you...but you're not going to get any older"

Damon sighed "If it was what you really wanted...but I advise not to"

"But would you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it's selfish"

Shana stared at him as she sat up "Not if I wanted it"

He looked round at her, eyes wide. "You...want it?"

"Maybe"

"If you wanted it...I'd give you it"

Shana stared at him, she nodded. She kissed him and then pulled back but Damon was having none of it...

When they got back it was dark, Shana found the front door was open and the impala was in the driveway. She shurgged and went in, Damon behined her.

Mr. Cooper didn't look too happy about something.

"Hey Dad" Shana said.

"Shana...Damon I want you away from my daughter"

"What?" Damon asked.

"Dad!"

"No...I know what you are. I advise that if you dont wanna be killed...you leave my daughter alone"

How did he know?  
>"Dad...leave him alone"<p>

"Dont YOU talk to me!" He growled at her.

Shana stepped back, so she was just infront of Damon.

"Get out you're not welcome in here"

"This isn't just your house!" Shana shouted.

Damons stared at him, not really sure what to say.

He held up a peice of wood and pointed it at Damon "I said get out"

Damon didn't move. So Mr Cooper through his arm up in the air and Damon shut his eyes...waiting for the impact that didnt happen.

When he opened his eyes back up Shana was holding his arm up, struggling a bit.

"DAD!" She cried as he backed up a bit.  
>"I said get out!"<p>

"NO!" Shana snapped.

Damon knew there was only one thing he could do. He was infront of Mr Cooper

"You're going to go to bed. Forget this happened. Forget that Im a vampire...forget it"

Mr Cooper frowned for a minute and stepped back and walked upstairs. Shana stared at Damon.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea "

"She isn't back is she?"

"Afraid so"

Shana grunted "come on...I can't leave you"

They walked upstairs and Shana peeekd into her Dad's room seeing him asleep. She shook her head...she got her pajamas on and went into her room seeing Damon over at the window.

He turned "Dont worry...she wont do anything this time. I wont make the same mistake twice"

Shana nodded and Damon gave her a kiss, she got into the bed and sat for a few minutes.

"We're okay right?" Shana asked "She's not gonna take it away this time?"

Damon stared at her for a minute "No...not this time"


	20. Chapter 20

**OKAY. It's so going for a twilightly crap thing right now and I REALLY need to change it...so...I dont know how to go with it...if anbody has any suggestions let me know...review or pm me.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 20.**

**Sorry if it's a little rushed but Ive had this planned for a while and I really need sleep...I've been up for two days..**

**Tomorrow Night's chapter will be a lot lot better.**

**Chapter 20.**

Damon opened his eyes and looked across the room, he could feel Shana's hand on his chest. He stared at her for a minute and the looked in the opposite direction, seeing a picture that had been on Shana's wall for months.

He'd never actually looked at it properly and he almost died right there when he stared at it properly. This was when he sat up, waking Shana up in the process, she sat up and stared at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...I just had a nightmare"

"You're lying" She said almost instantly and Damon froze. "Whats wrong Damon?"

"That picture...over there...who's all in it?"

"Me...my brother...my dad and my mom"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering..." He moved off the bed, Shana feeling something that she didn't understand.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive...how about I go get some breakfast and bring it back"

"Um..sure"

He was then gone..with in seconds and Shana felt confused.

Damon was back at the boarding house with in minutes and went in..shutting the door loudly.

"Damon?" Elena asked "You okay?"

"No"

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"It's Shana"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine...it's her mom"

"What about her mom?" Stefan asked appearing from the kitchen.

"She's not dead"

"What are you talking about? She died in a fire"

"No...no I saw her in Georgia..Two days ago. I spoke to her in the bar"

Elena's eyes widned and she turned to face Stefan.

"Are you sure?"

"IM friggin positive Stefan. I dont know how I didnt notice. The hair...the eyes everything but I didnt notice"

"You would'nt have noticed...she's meant to be dead" Stefan said.

"Are you going to tell Shana?"

"Tell Shana what? That her mom isn't really dead and is probably a vampire...and that I was talking to her? No..Im not"

"You're gonna have to" Elena said.

"Why?"

"She needs to know her Mom's alive"

Damon rolled his eyes "Really?"

"You dont tell her I will"

Damon groaned and sat down on the couch..."She's gonna freak out" Stefan said.

"Yeah...Im sure she's gonna do more than freak out...the amount she's had to process with in the space of two months of finding out you guys were vampires"

"I could make her foget it all" Damon said.

Elena frowned "No Damon"

"She's going to kill me" He said with a frown.

"She wont if you explain that you didn't know"

"Well I didnt know"

"Exsactly...maybe you should get her to come over here"

"No chance"

"Why?"

"Because usually when she finds things out here...she runs"

"Good point..."

"Should I tell her now?"

"Yeah...I would"

He stood picking his phone from his pocket and called her.

"Hello?"

"Im just on my way back" He said going out the door.

"Okay...Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats wrong with you? Really?"

"I'll tell you everything when I get back"

He walked to his car and got in, driving slowly back to the house, thinking of how he was going to explain it all. He went in to see her sitting at the table.

She smiled at him and he stared at her for a minute.

"Damon?"

"What?"

"I just asked you what was worng and you ignored me"

"Oh...I didn't even hear you"  
>"Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"Ye...no"

"Why whats wrong?"

There was fear in her voice though she did try to cover it up it didn't really work.

"I met someone"

Shana's eyes widened and Damon realised how that actually sounded.

"No...no no" He said shaking his head "Thats not what I meant"

She sighed slighlty "Then what do you mean?"

"The other day...in Georgia? I met this woman in a bar" He said. "What Im trying to say is...It was your mom"

Shana gawked at him for a minute. "What?"

"I swear...It was definetly your mother"

Shana frowned "Damon My moms dead"

"No...maybe...a vampire"

"No...she can't be...she didn't even know about vampires"

"She did actually" Damon said.  
>"How would you know?"<p>

Damon was gone and back within seconds. He held up the picture of her and her mother.

"The necklace she has on"

Shana stared at him "Yeah...the one I have upstairs"

"Well it's filled with vervain now...but it didn't need to be"

"How do you know this?"

"When you first got here...I was off the rails...bad...and to protect you Stefan took the necklace and placed vervain inside it. Then a few weeks later...he and Bonnie were talking about it and she said your necklace was special..."

"Special?"

"Yeah...special" He said "It didn't need filled with vervain because it had been dipped in a special vervain...silver thing...I dont know"

"How do you know?"

"I cant touch it...not even the chain"

"So we've kind of gone off topic..."

"Yeah...so thats how she knew about vampires"

"Right..."

She didn't seem as though she understood. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Give me a minute" She said and walked through the hall.

She opened the door and gasped..  
>"Hello Shana"<p>

Her heart was pounding...as if it were going to rip out of her chest at any possible minute.

"M...Mom?" She managed to choke out.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay..hope you enjoyed it...even though it made absolutly no sense what so ever..

But anyway here's chapter 21.

Okay...there's a little too much drama in this chapter...arguments...kisses...arguments... im such a bad person..why do I enjoy flicting pain on my characters? And Shana seems to be getting the worst of it.

Chapter 21.

Shana stared at the woman in the doorway, her heart racing. "M-Mom?"

She then felt a presance behined her and froze again, her mother glaring slightly at Damon.

"Damon."

Shana turned to look at Damon, her eyes wide and filled with confusion.

"Are you going to let me in or just stare at me?"

"Are...you a...vampire?"

Her mother frowned slightly "Afriad so Shan"

Shana manged to bite back a sob "What about Greg?"

"Let me in and I'll explain everything"

Shana looked back at Damon again who shrugged. Clearly stating that it was Shana's choice. She looked back at her Now...undead mother.

She moved "Come..in"

She hesitatnly walked through the door and then stopped. "Oh Dont worry Dear, Im not going to hurt you"

"Is...is Greg dead?"

"No"

Shana froze again and stared at her "Then...where is he?"

"He's in Georgia...where we've been for about a year now"

"You do know that your husband's a vampire hunter...right?" Damon asked.

"Im well aware thank you" She said "So you know then Shana?"

"Yeah..."

Shana moved away from the door and went into the kitchen, going round the counter...keeping a safe distance away from her mom.

"I know this is a bad time Shana but...we had to come back"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"No thats not what I meant. Why did you pretend you were dead?"

"I had to Shana. It was hard enough with just me...but when she turned Greg-"

"She?" Damon asked.

"Yes...I can't remember her name" She said "But when I get ahold of her I'll kill her"

Shana rubbed her face, sadness clearly shown on it, Damon watched her intently.

"How are you feeling Shana?"

"Im...um...I dont know"

Shana stared at her mother..not particularly sure what to say.

"Why did...um Greg not come with you?"

"We didn't really know how to come back..."

"Does Dad know?"  
>"Yes he does"<p>

Shana choked "W..what?"

"He knew...thats what the fire was...it was your dad that set it...we were already long gone"

"Oh well it's nice to know"

"Shana"

Shana stared away from her and frowned.

"Why did you come back?"

"To see my daughter..why else?"

"I dont know!"

"Shana I've missed you so much" She went to move but Shana backed up a bit.

"Can you go?"

"What?"

"Leave...please"

"Shana"

"No...I need to think about this...I dont know wether Im happy or mad"

Her mom frowned and then was gone.

Damon was round next to Shana, who's eyes were watering. He pulled her into him.  
>"You okay?"<p>

"I...dont know"

"Everything will be fine...lets just get you something to eat"

"Im not hungry"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we have a proper date" Damon said thinking straight from the top of his head.

"A proper date?"

"I dont know...the movies?"

Shana laughed "Okay then"

-LATER-

They'd went to see some horror movie and Shana clung to him the whole way through it not that Damon complained aat al. She walked into her house, her dad sitting in the living room. He stood and gave Shana a small smile.

"Dad" She mumbled not returning it.

"Whats wrong"

Shana turned to Damon and he nodded unserstanding "I'll go...I'll call you tomorrow"

She nodded and he walked out the door, her dad frowning.

"What is it?"

"You're never gonna believe who I ran into today...well who came here"

"Who?"

"Mom"

Her dad froze and his eyes widened.

"How could you lie to me?"

He breathed in and stared at her for a moment.

"We didnt want you knowing"

"Knowing what? That Vampire's exsist? You're a bit late"

"Shana"

"No dad...you let me think that my mom and my brother were dead...and all I had left was you. You let me cry for days...non stop...and now I found out that she's a frikkin vampire! Not just her but Greg too..."

Then something hit Shana.

"That blonde...in that motel room..."

Her dad lookd down.

"That was Mom?"

"Yeah"

"So you never ever cheated on her?"

"No, I loved your mother"

Shana let out a groan and turned away from him her hands over her eyes.

"So you lied to me! How many lies have you actually told me?"

"SHana"

"I thought you said you trusted me? No more lies...you promised!"

"Shana listen to me okay...I didnt want you knowing because I was scared you'd get involved"

"Get involved with what?"

"Vampires..anything"

"You're a bit late! Moms a vampire...Greg's a vampire!"

He frowned.  
>"I think forget sometimes that Im even alive...or thta Im your daughter and that I can handle it!"<p>

"No...you cant"

"Your wrong" She said.

"Where are you going?"  
>"Away from you"<p>

She opened the door and slammed it shut walking outside. She knew Damon had actually left and went back to the boarding house...so thats where she headed. She knew that Stefa was with Elena in Elena's so she'd be alone with Damon.

She got outside and caught Damon at the window, he was talking to someone. She shrugged thinking he was on the phone and began walking but then stopped, seeing a figure.

She moved back a bit and hid behined the small tree. She then seen that it was Elena...no it couldn't be Elena. It wasn't Elena...it was Katherine. She huffed slightly and squinted so she could see it properly.

Whatever was going on didn't look good...Shana kept her eyes on Damon. And her heart sank...he was kissing Katherine. She didn't really know what to do...everyone around her was lying to her...or doing other stuff.

She turned on her heel and began walking away back the way she came. Tears were strolling down her cheeks and she looked back through the trees and shook her head violently.

She was still walking when a nervos feeling hit her. She turned and looked around and then narrowed her eyes..turning back round she stopped short.

"Are you Shana Cooper?" The man asked.

"Um...yeah" She sniffed.

He smiled slightly and his eyes went the way Damon's did. Her eyes widened and she went to turn but he was infront of her.

"We're going to have some fun"

Damon called Shana's mobile..intending on telling her what had just happened with Katherine. He got no answer...so he called her house.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked.

"Mr. Cooper? It's Damon...is Shana there?"

"No...she went out...I thought she would be at your house?"

Damon then began to panic "Oh..I'll give her phone another call"

he hung up and dialed her number again but this time her got her voicemail. He sighed...then the worst happened. What if she had come here..and saw Katherine kiss him? Oh this girl just did not have any luck and by the looks of it neither did Damon...

He called her cell once more and this time it was answered.

"Shana? Shana?"

"No this isn't Shana...she can't come to the phone right now"

"Who's this?"

"None of your buisness Damon...but Shana's going to be dealt with...and it'll be fun too"

"You hurt her...I'll kill you...slowly"

"Who said anything about hurting her? Im up for just killing her here and now"

Damon shut his eyes and growled. "I swear to god. When I find you...I'll rip your heart clean out of your chest"

"Thats if you find us pretty boy...anyway...see ya"

The phone line went dead and Damon began to panic...how was he supposed to find her...there was only one person he knew that would be able to help him...and he wasn't exsactly on her christmas card list.

Bonnie Bennett...


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews again guys...you're awesome!**

**An Unlikley accomplaince in this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 22.**

**Chapter 22**

Damon had went to get Stefan first...Elena, being Elena, tagged along too. She could probably explain it alot better to Bonnie than Damon because Bonnie hated Damon...and in a way he hated her too.

She opened the door, a little shocked to see all three of them there at once.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"It's Shana...she's been taken and we can't find her or get her on her cell" Elena said.

Damon was on edge, he shifted uncomfertably behined Stefan.

"Okay..come in"

They all walked through..Damon a little hesitant but Bonnie gave him a small smile.

"You can come in too" She said.

Bonnie had seen how much Damon had changed since Shana had came to their messed up little town. He walked in and they all went into the living room, Bonnie gathering a few things.

She sat down and placed everything in order. She then began chanting latin, after telling them all to keep quiet, and the map began burning. "Out" She finally said and there was just a small peice left.

"She's not too far from here...just outside Mystic falls" Bonnie said handing Stefan the peice of map. He gave her a nod and handed it to Damon.

Damon got up and headed for the door.

"Damon you can't go alone. They'll kill you" Stefan said.

"Im well aware of that Stefan"

"You need help and not just me..but Caroline...Shana's mom and brother"

Damon shook his head "No"

"Damon, Stefan's right...okay you need help. As much as I hate to admit it...you're a better per...vamp...whatever with Shana here and you're going to need all the help you can get" Bonnie said.

He turned...Bonnie saying that to him made him nod slightly. "just us Stefan"

Shana was freezing..she had no idea where she was and the last thing she remembered was...was the vampire. She rolled her eyes slightly, shivering finding her arms tied.

"There's no point in trying to escape...it wont work" A voice said.

She looked around not seeing anything but darkness she frowned slightly and blinked trying to see.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You're worst nightmare..now hush"

She shivered again and then heard movement. There was a crashing sound and a growl, and then something...dropped to the floor heavily. Shana's eyes widened and the lights were suddenly on.

Shana blinked furiously trying not to look, she then squinted her eyes and saw a figure. Her eyes opened fully and she frowned.

"You? Really?" Shana demanded "I should've known it was you"

"Trust me sweetheart if I wanted you dead...I would've done it last time I saw you"

"What do you want Katherine?"

Katherine frowned slightly "What I want...I can't have and I realise that now"

"What?"

"I want what you have. Damon"

"Well he's all yours" Shana nodded.

Kaherine's face fell and she became confused. "What?"

"You kissed him earlier? You know being the slut that you are"

"Wow...when did you grow some balls kid?"

SHana rolled her eyes.

"And it was a goodbye kiss...something that wont happen again"

Shana stared at her "What?"

"He pushed me away..you wanna know why?"

Shana sighed annoyed "Why?"

"Because he loves you"

"Obviously he doesnt"

"No.." Katherine said leaning infront of her "He does...trust me"

"Why would I trust you?"

"Because for once in my lifetime..I can see just how happy that Damon actually is...he's not moping...or following Elena around like a lost puppy or searching for me and being the badass that he was before he met you" She said "He followes you around like a lost puppy...because he's in love with you and has been from the moment ou stepped into Mystic Falls"

Shana stared at her, not able to do anything.

"If I could have it my way...he would be all mine...but he's not mine. He's yours and you make him happy"

"Why are you-"

"Doing this? Telling you this?" SHe asked "Because, he's not stuck in the same situation he was 145 years ago...he's not in love with me anymore...he's not in love with Elena...he Loves you and only you...and will for the rest of his exsistance"

"you care?"

"Of course I care...I do love Damon. He and Stefan" Katherine said "But I obviously dont compare to him...like you do" She said "What happened earlier..was a goodbye...because he explained to me..just how much you meant to him...that he'd die for you..on the spot"

She untied Shana's hands. "You're saving me?"

"yeah...dont get used to it...Im not sticking around"

Shana shrugged but the body on the floor began moving and was then up, Katherine froze but moved infront of her.  
>"Why are you protecting me"<p>

"Im doing it for Damon" She said.

She really did love him huh? Shana actually felt sorry for her because she wasn't lying.

The vampire was thne infront of her and impaled Katherine's stomach with something, Shana gasped and moved back. Katherine let out a wail as she pulled it out. Shana noticed the wood at the otherside of the room and ran for it.

But he was infront of her and she stepped back a bit.

"I think it's time...you were made one of us"

Shana's eyes widened and she moved back another step.

"I dont think so" Katherine said and she had the wood in her hand, and peirced it right through the Vampire's heart and he turned a grey colour. Shana gasped again and stared at the back of Katherine.

She turned to her and gave a smile..."Lets get out of here..now"

They began walking out when there was a shout from inside the building. Shana looked round and seen another three vampires.

"Um..Katherine"

Katherine turned and growled grabbing Shana's hand. "MOVE"

She began running and was nearly at the front door when a vampire was infront of them.

"Where do you think ya'll are going"

"I dont have time for some hillbilly vampire. Out of my way" Katherine snarled.

"No chance pretty girl...hand us over her"

"No"

"Fine"

He went to run at her and Katherine moved both herself and Shana from the way and the vampire was behined them.  
>"See ya" Katherine grinned and grabbed Shana's hand again and ran out the door.<p>

She stopped and made Shana stay where she was.

"Stay here."

"You care?"

"No...I care about myself getting out of this alive...I know I can tleave you becaue Damon woudl kill me"

"Liar"

Katherine rolled her eyes and vanished.

Shana stood and heard the screeching of tires. She turned slightly seeing two cars, she frowned seeing everyone gettng out. Wow...people cared.

"Shana!" Damon shouted. He was the first one over to her and Shana gave him a small hug.

He placed his hands on her face. "You alright?"

"Im fine..cold but fine"

"How did you get out?" Stefan asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"What?"

Just then the place exploded and Shana stared wide eyed at the building before being pulled back.

"But...but she's in there"

"who?" Stefan asked.  
>"Katherine!"<p>

Everyone stared at the building just before the door was booted and out she walked...not mark on her.

"Oh...look a crowd" She said rolling her eyes.

Damon stared at her then at Shana.

"You saved her?" Elena asked.

"No"

Shana folded her arms and stared at her. Katherine smirked widley.

"Okay..fine...yeah" Katherine said with a nod.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I dont need to have a reason Damon. I just did..."

"Thank you" Shana said.

Then everyone was staring at her as if she were crazy. Katherine frowned slightly.

"No problem...I'll be leaving now"

"Why?" Stefan asked.

Katherine folded her arms and stared at the four of them and smiled slightly.

"Because you're happy"

Stefan's mouth dropped "Who are you?"

"Katherine Peirce. Don't worry...Im still me...now goodbye"

"Thank you" Damon said with a nod "I mean it"

"Oh..god don't start...I done it for my own reasons...and I wont be explaining them...but trust me this wont be the last time you see me...when he gets here...I'll come back and probably try to get rid of some of you...but hey...It'll be a while from now"

She was then gone and everyone relaxed.

"Did she save you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Shana said with a nod "Im just as shocked as everyone else"

"Can we talk?"Damon whispered.

Shana shrugged and Stefan took Elena into his car and drove off.

"What you saw-"

"I know what I saw Damon.."

"Im s-"

"She told me...you shoved her away...that it was a goodbye"

Damon gawked at her his eyebrow twitching "She did?"

"Yeah...she did"

Shana wrapped her arms around Damon's waist and he hugged her back, gripping her tightly.

"I love you Damon"

"I love you too" He whispered back...not wanting the moment to end.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks again so much guys for your reviews...and Im going to be putting up pictures of Greg, Anne and Daniel (I need to change the name in a few other chapters but Shana's dad's name is Daniel LOL)**

**This may be a little short, sorry tomorrows will be longer (PROMISE) (PINKY PROMISE)**

**Anyway here's Chapter 23.**

**Chapter 23.**

Shana stoated around Damon's room, waiting for him to come back with her water, that he'd protested saying he would be quicker...she would be back up by now. She seen a small box and went to walk over to it but stopped because Damon appeared a grin on his face.

"Im sorry did I keep you waiting?" He asked.  
>"No" Shana rolled her eyes and pointed over at the box. "What that?"<p>

"Curious?"

"A little" She said "Can you show me?"  
>"No"<p>

"Why not?"

"I dont know if I trust you"

SHana gawked at him "You trust me? Wow...that must be hard"

Damon grinned and picked the box up and was infront of her. He handed it to her and she slowly took it, opening it. She seen a peice of paper.

"Thats it?"

"Yep"

"Aww"

"What did you think it was?"

"I dont know..."

Damon rolled his eyes and took the box back off her. "It's dark right?"

"Yeah...why?"  
>He smirked and suddenly the lights were off.<p>

"Damon I cant see"

"Thats the point"

Shana put her arms out infront of her, trying to find her away around the room. But she was grabbed and picked up, and flung on the bed.

"DAMON!" She shreiked.

Damon let out a low laugh and she could feel him hovering above her, she put her hands up, touching his face and smiling to herself.

"You dont know do you?" Damon said.

"Know what?"

"How much I love you"

Shana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down slightly "No..tell me" She whispered. He let out another low laugh.

"You're pushing it"

"You wouldn't do anything to me" Shana said.

She was then off the bed and was in the air.

"Really?" He whispered in her ear.

"Damon" She warned.

"What?" He asked.

"Put the lights on"

All she could do was laugh at him...

"Miss Cooper are you LAUGING at me?"

"No Mr Salvatore...not at all" She said through a giggle.

"I love it when you giggle" He whispered.

Shana bit her lip and landed on the bed again. "Prove it"

Damon kissed her neck and the her lips, Shana couldn't help but laugh...it was tickling her.

"Stop it Damon Im ticklish"

"You're ticklish?"

"No" Shana said too quickly.

"Really?" Damon asked "So...this doesnt tickle?"

As he ran his hands everywhere Shana roared with laughter.

But a noise suddenly stopped them and then the light was on. Damon was tensed up..ready for something. He opened the door and listened...no movement being heard..the only two people it could be was ELena and Stefan and they were at the grill.

Shana moved from the bed and over to Damon, not wanting to be left alone. She followed him downstairs and they walked into the large living room.

"I've been waiting for you Shana" A voice said.

They both whirled seeing a blonde boy standing with a divlish grin on his face.

Shana gasped "Greg?"

"In the..um..flesh I guess" He said "So this is the famous Damon Salavatore...when I pictured you I imagined you...I dont know...half decent"

Damon shrugged "Greg" SHana snapped.

"Well...it's good to see that you have yourself involved with vampires...way to go Shanny"

Shana folded her arms "What I do is nothing to do with you"

"You're MY sister"

"If I remember correctly you died in a fire last year..."

Greg smirked "Touche"

Shana sighed and rolled her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Im not aloud to see my baby sister"

Shana narrowed her eyes and stepped a bit closer "Im not scared of you"

"Is that because of big bad Damon over there?"

Shana turned her head slightly "Im sorry but what does he have to do with you?"

"He's dangerous"

Shana tilted her head "And you're not?"

"Again..Touche...but thats not my point" He said.

"Then what is?"

"Im sorry but how did you get in?" Damon asked.

"Listen pal...Im not here to see you...Im here to see her so if you dont mind"

Both of them were then infront of each other, nose to nose. Shana's eyes widened and she stepped in between them both.

"Okay...so we all know that you guys are vampires but-" Shana began.

"COme on..."

"What? No..Im staying here"

"No chance" Greg snapped.

"Um thats not up to you Greg now leave okay"

"You havent seen me in a year and you're asking me to leave?"

"I thought you were dead...and hey it's fantastic that you aren't...best news ever but Im staying here"

Greg frowned slightly "Fine...but when he kills you dont blame me"

Shana watched the empty space infront of her when her brother vanished. She turned to Damon.

"DOnt worry he's like that"

"With?"

"He was like that with every guy I dated"

"How many guys?"

"Three"

"Thats it?"

"Four including you"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I dont even wanna ask you how many you've been with" Shana said trying to lighten the mood. Damon let out a "Pffft" and smirked.

SHe smiled slightly and then wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked.

Damon smiled "WHere were we?"

"No! No! Damon NO!" SHe laughed as he chased her, every turn he was infront of her.

Shana just loved this...and she loved him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks again for your comments...and Im sorry again guys this chapter might be a bit short but I'll try and make it long..Im choked with the cold and Im getting really bad headaches...I just dont wanna let you down!**

**StoryLover3: oh..they will ;)**

**Anyway the next two chapters (24-26) will be moments with Damon and Shana because im not really good at thinking of drama when im unwell...but the chapters after that will definetly be Drama Drama Drama.**

**And yes..that was the brother._. I had planned on making him a good guy..but he's a dick instead :D lmao**

**Here you go..**

**Chapter 24**

Shana rolled over onto her side, still sleeping soundly, Damon watching her peacful frame, she was dreaming of something because her eye lids were fluttering. He noticed the small smile playing her lips and he smirked. Then he frowned remembering her brother...what did he have against him? Had he met Katherine?

Damon didnt particularly care...he didnt need his permission to do anything. As far as Damon was concerned Shana was his. And only his. He watched her move again and this time her arm draped over his chest and he grinned widley.

This was what she did before she woke up, it would only take her another ten minutes maybe. He couldn't take his eyes off her...her, that was when one of her eyes opened and she smirked.

"Really?"

"I've told you I could watch you sleep all day" He said.

She smiled "Thats sweet"

"As sweet as I am..get dressed"

"Why?"

"We're going out"

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there"

"Damon you know I hate surprises"

"I really dont care..hurry it up" He said shoving her, a little too hard because she fell out the bed with a yelp. He'd picked her up before she could scold him.

"You have your moments Damon Salvatore. I'll give you that"

-LATER-

He'd drove for hours...Shana having no clue where they were going until he stopped at a boat place..

"You have your own boat?" She asked.

"No...it's a rental"

"A rental?"

"Just for today"

"Wow...how many secret things do you have?"

"Alot"

Shana rolled her eyes and got on, he stared at her from behiend and smirked slightly...this would be their day.

Damon started it up and began going out. It took about 20 minutes before they were just in the middle of the water..nothing in sight. Shana looked around.

"You might not wanna stand too close to the edge" Damon shouted over to her.

She turned too look at him "WHat? Why?"

He smirked and Shana instantly caught on.

"You wouldnt dare"

"I think we both know that I would"

"NO!" She said going to run for the small door but Damon was infront of her and she tried her best not to laugh.

He quickly lifted her up and walked towards the edge of the boat..Shana..trying to be smart began kissing him, twirling her fingers in his hair. He instantly caught on an tried to pull back but Shana was having none of it catching Damon off guard.

"I...know...what...you're...doing" He said through kissed.

"Hmmm?"

Damon smirked and began kissing her back, and he ended up flat on his back, how was beyond him. Shana let out a laugh and Damon moved quickly so it was her on her back, she grinned up at him.

"You...have a very beautiful face" She said.

Damon laughed "Yeah...right...anyone with the beautiful face it's you"

"Dont pretend you dont know you're not good looking Damon...cause we both know thats a lie"

Damon grinned "I cant help it if the ladies love me"

Shana mocked a frown and pulled his face down to hers.

"The way you're behaving miss Cooper people will think we're behaving inappropriatly"

"We are"

"They'll think Im taking advantage"

Shana grinned again "You are"

She pulled him back when he went to talk but Damon was faster, as ususal, and had her up in his arms. SHe lt out a yelp again and Damon twirled her round, she laughed not knowing his plan.

He moved over to the edge of the boat again and Shana realising clung to his neck.

"No Dont you dare!" She screamed.

Damon grinned at her and managed to loosen her grip, and then chucked her. She let out a scream as she landed in the water. But what made Damon panic was when she didnt appear back up.

It wasn't until her heard the slush behined him that he realised she was behined him, but it was too late. She'd ran at him...how she managed to do get them both in the water he didn't know.

He grabbed her arm and pulled them up to the surface, Shana roaring with laughter, her laughter made him laugh. She gave him a kiss and Damon got up onto the boat and then helped her up.

"You're so childish Damon" She mumbled walking past him.

He could see the grin on her face "Childish huh?"

Shana bit her lip and was then grabbed from behined, starting to laugh because he was tickling her sides.

"no...Dam...on...st...op!" She laughed.

"Sorry what?"

"Stop" She breathed.

Damon then lay next to her she leaned on him.

"I love you" She giggled.

He smiled at her "I love you more"

"I dont see how thats possible"

"Well it is..deal with it" He said. "What are you doing to me?"

"Uh?"

"It's a rehtorical question Shana" He laughed.

"Oh..right"

"So..what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Your dad...your mom...your brother" He spit out the last part.

"Um I dont know ignore them? They can't tell me what to do"

"Thats my girl" He said with a grin.

Shana rolled her eyes and lay her head on Damon's soaking wet chest. She loved him...and nobody..not her Dad, not her mom or even her brother were going to take him away from her.

He was hers. And only hers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks guys for your reviews and wishes that I get better 3 means alot too me :D Im greatful for you guys...I really am :D**

**Anyway here's chapter 25...two more chapters of Sappyness and it will be back to normal..**

**And dont worry there will be NO more Edward and Bella shit in this...LMAO**

**Poor Shana huh? (You'll find out what I mean)**

**Anyway here it is..**

**Chapter 25.**

They had been out all day...sitting on the boat...in the middle of nowhere. Shana was sitting on the ledge, staring down at the water.

"You could fall in" Damon shouted over at her.

"You wouldn't let that happen" Shana said and tilted her head slightly, the sun bouncing of her blonde hair.

He stared at her for a minute as a small grin appeared on her face.

"You love me right?" He asked.

"Of course I do" She said standing up..suddenly on alert. She walked over to him and sat infront of him. "Damon you know I do"

Damon sighed slightly "What is it?" She asked.

"I was just worried about your dad finding out about me again...you know what happened"

"Damon. He knows. My dad isn't stupid...and if my Mom and Brother are Vampire's then he knows that you and Stefan are too"

Damon raised his eyebrows "How so?"

"Well..Im sure they've said something. How would he find out in the first place?" Shana said "Listen..if I cared what they thought I wouldnt be here with you right now"

Damon grinned slightly "Really"

"Really Really" She leaned up and kissed him.

He smirked when she pulled away.

"I think you should stay with me"

Shana laughed "As much as I'd love too...I cant"

"Why?"

"Damon he's my dad and as much as I hate him right now...I can't leave him"

Damon nodded in understandment "I think you should think about it"

Shana laughed again and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"YOu're just adorable"

Damon smirked again and stood up, Shana lifting off the ground, she let out a laugh as he swung her round, much like he did earlier.

"We better get back" He said.

"Yeah" She huffed.

-LATER-

Damon stopped the car outside her house and she got out.

"I'll come over later" HE said with a wink.

Shana shook her head with a smile and shut the car door. She went into the house...finding it empty. She frowned.

"Dad?" She shouted.

She walked through to the living room finding nothing, she then went into the kitchen finding it empty to. She ran upstairs into her dad's room..finding most of his stuff gone. She frowned ad pulled out her phone and called him.

All she got was voicemail, Shana was confused, she walked into her room and seen a pice of paper lying on her pillow. She picked it up and turned it over.

Shana, I need to leave for a while. It might sort my head around everything thats going on. Dont worry I'll be with your mother and Greg in Georgia but we're not staying there, I want you to be happy and the past few months I haven't been doing that for you

I love you Shana always remember that.

Dad.

Shana felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes...he had just got up and left? Why? She looked around the room and went back into his room. She looked around and realised that it wasn't most of his stuff it was all of it. There was a few things lying around but that was it.

She went back downstairs and looked through the drawers and then came across a big wad of money. She frowned even more and picked out her phone and dialed Damon.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring.

"Damon" She stuttered out.  
>"WHat is it?" He asked panicky.<p>

"It's my dad..."

"What about him?"

"He's...gone"

"What?"

"He left me a note..telling me he'd left...and he's left me loads of money too"

"I'll be back in ten minutes"

"No it's fine..I just thought I'd let you know"

"I'll be there in ten minutes" He said again and hung up the phone.

Shana sat on the stool...counting through the money. He'd left her $1000 where had he gotten that kind of money? Why had he just decided to leave? Shana then began to feel bad again. He'd left because of her.

There was a chill and then she seen Damon in the doorway, he could see how sad she looked and he frowned. He was over beside her and he pulled her into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and he felt a sob.

He was angry...why the hell would you just leave your daughter like that? Especially when she was the type of person to take things to heart.

"You okay?" He whispered.

She shrugged..not knowing how to reply. He pushed her back and wiped away the tear that threatened to fall over. He kissed her forhead.

"Let me see the letter"

She handed him it with out a word and he read it over. He frowned slightly...Shana hadn't quite clicked on to what this meant.

"What?" SHana asked her voice thick.

"You dont know what this means do you?" He asked.

"No.."

"Im pretty sure it means that he's going to be turned"

Shana's eyes widened. "But...but I thought he hated vampires"

"Obviously not"

He saw something flicker across her face, something he didn't usually see on her pretty face. Anger.

"That dick" She growled standing up.

She pulled out her phone again and called her dad's number. It rang and rang until finally it was answered...probably because when he didnt answer, she called again. There was silence. She put it on speaker and sat it down on the table with a thud.

"Dad! ANSWER ME!" She snapped into the phone.

Still there was silence but there was breathing which was how she knew there was someone there.

"Dad where are you?"

Still silence.

Shana let out a frustrated growl "Dad if you dont answer me I will find you. And when I do...it wont be pretty now ANSWER ME"

She was really angry. Still there was no answe.

"What did I do to make you leave?" She asked. She looked at Damon hopefully this might make him answer.

"It's not you" A voice whispered.

SHe rolled her eyes "Then what? How could you just leave me like that?"

"because I need space Shana"

"So whats your plan huh? Be turned and block everything else out" She snapped.

There was a hesitation "How did you-"

"Figure it out? because Damon isn't as stupid as Any of YOU think he is. He's 145 years old. ALOT older than you...you're just gonna leave me like that? with out an explenation?"

"Shana-"

"You know something. Im your daughter. I AM apart of that family too...and as for you being a vampire? I dont care. And I dont care how long you live for I dont wanna see you again..or them"

There was silence.

"Goodbye"

She pressed the end button and Damon realised that it was then she had realised what she'd done. She bit her bottem lip.

"DId I really just do that?"

"Yeah" Damon mumbled.

SHana put a hand to her mouth "Oh god...I dont have any family left"

Damon frowned "You have me"

She smiled "Yeah..I do"

She hugged him again supressing back sobs..she didn't have a Mom..or a Dad...or a brother. All she had was Damon...and Stefan and Elena. Mostly Damon because thats who she spent her time with.

"I dont know what I'd do with out you" She whispered shutting her eyes as she hugged him.

"Thats sweet" He laughed "So...you thought about my offer?"

She looked up at him and smiled "I have actually within the space of ten minutes"

He grinned "Well"

"Yeah..I dont wanna stay here myself"

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him.

"Im all you need"

Shana laughed as he ran up the stairs, she fell back on her bed and spread out for a minute. Then sat up.

Damon was then infront of her, gripping her face, Shana got a fright.

"Listen to me okay?"

"Okay" Shana replied.

"I wont ever leave you" He said making SHana smile "I promise"

She bit her lip and grinned, he pulled her up and hugged her.

"I promise." He whispered...


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh yes..I know what an absolute DOUCHEBAG of a family she has (they're only going to get worse**

**Anyway guys thanks for your reviews...when I've finished this story do you think I should do a sequel? Because I have this big plan going to happen...the sequel would probably only be a few chapters long haha, just wondering? What do you guys think?**

**Anyway here's Chapter 26 (Last of being Sappy next chapter should definetly be DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA)**

**Chapter 26**

It had been A month...A very long one at that since she'd seen her Mom..or her brother..or her Dad. Shana frowned at the thought and stared out the widnow of te passanger side seat. Damon, instantly knowing there was something wrong quickly glanced at her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

She turned to him with a grin..that didn't meet her eyes "Nothing..just thinking"

"Thats never a good thing..." She pouted at him making him smile "ABout what?"

"My Dad...my Mom..Greg...why didn't they want me with them Damon?" She asked suddenly feeling depressed. "Do I not deserve a family?"

Damon gaped at the road infront of him for a second then galnced at her again.

"You're too good for them Shana...Far far too good...if anything they dont deserve you"

"Really?"

"Really Really" He said with a smile.

Shana shrugged the feeling away and smiled.

"You gonna tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope"

"Damon..the amount of surprises you've given me over the last month" She said "Who are you and what have you done with Damon?"

"You like selfish...bitchy Damon?"

"No..I Love you...just the way you are Damon"

"Well quit complaining" He said with a smile.

Shana rolled her eyes and sat up properly, her backside hurting her when she did. She wriggled a little making Damon laugh.

"What?"

"You...wriggling around in the seat...you've made a habit of it"

"But I get uncomfertable sitting in a certain position"

He laughed even harder and drove more quickly, and looked over at her as he stopped the car.

"This is it" He said getting out.

"What? But this is the middle of nowhere...what do you have planned Damon?" Shana asked.

He smirked and was round at her side of the car, he opened the door and held his hand out, Shana smiled and took it. Damon locked the car and they walked for about ten, fifteen minutes. Then he stopeped...long grass surrounding them. Shana looked around, a little worried but was at ease when she felt Damon was happy about something.

He grabbed her hand and lifted her up, Shana let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know I love you right?" Damon said.

"So you keep telling me every fifteen minutes" Shana said. Damon raised his eyebrows. "Not that Im complaining...because I love you too"

"You've become such a bi part of my life...I think I'd be stuck int he same loop I was before you came into my life ruining everything"

"What?"

"You ruined everything" Damon said, a sly smirk playing his lips.

Shana frowned what was he saying? She pulled back slightly, her legs still wrapped around his waist, she raised her eyebrow at him, telling him to get to the point.

"And Im glad you did because then I would'nt have the brotherly love back..that I had with Stefan all those years ago...because I'd still hate him"

"You love Stefan" Shana said.

"Course I do...he's an idiot sometimes..but he deserves to be happy"

"D'awwwwww" Shana cooed. Damon frowned slightly. "You deserve to be happy"

"Thats just it though"

"What?"

"I am"  
>Shana made a face and kissed him, Damon falling back onto the grass...how did she make him lose his balance so quickly?<p>

**-LATER-**

They had lay for maybe two hours, Shana's head just lying on Damon's chest.

"Damon?"

"What?" He asked.

"I've asked you this before...but...would you turn me?"

Damon moved slightly uncomfertable "I've told you...I wouldn't advise it"

She looked up at him and rolled onto her belly. "What if I want it?"

HE stared down at her "I wouldn't turn you for my own selfish purposes Shana"

"I think if anyone were being selfish Damon it would be me..it's me that asked..it would be me turned"

"I wouldn't advise it but if it's what you wanted"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

She bit her bottem lip and smirked "What if I said right now?"

"Then I'd say no"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're seventeen" Damon shrugged "You could change your mind in the futer and regret your decsion"

"I wouldnt"

"What about kids? A family?"

"I dont want a family" Shana said with out any emotion on her face. She was being serious.

"Why not?"

"I'd be a lousy mother...and I want you..being with you Damon...has made me realise that I dont want to have a family..I dont want some apple pie life...I want you. And only you"

"And what if in I dont know 100 years time...you changed your mind"

"I wouldnt. I know that now. I wouldn't change my mind. EVER..just you forever"

Damon stared down at her...as sweet as it was..he couldn't do that to her. He shook his head "I dont think i could"

"Why?"

"Because It's my luck Shana. You'd end up hating me...hating me forever"

Shana was appauled "No I would not!"

"I'll give it a thought"

Shana rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tounge, putting her head back o his chest.

"I love you enough to do it...I think yo should"

"I dont...but Im not arguing about anymore...we'll see how it goes"

"Did you want a family?" Shana asked.

He sighed slightly "I did at one point"

"Really...tell me"

He shook his head and smiled.

"I dont feel comfertable talking about it"

"Why not? I tell you everything...you're like my personal diary"

He looked down at her, and knew she was grinning.

"Before Katherine...I wanted to have someone who was there for me" He began "I wanted to have...someone like you...who would love me for me..and only me...someone who I could love for the rest of my life"

Shana felt her heart sink and she frowned not wanting to look up.

"Katherine changed that...I just wanted her"

Shana didn't say anything, just listened.

"I wanted kids...a family"

"You did?"

"Yeah...well techniaqually Im only 24...I should've been married...like Stefan was going to be and he was only 17...she ruined his life too...but in a way she made it better"

"How?"

"Stefan didn't want to be married...and Katherine fixed that for him...but she took away everything from us both...I hated Stefan for so long...we're brothers again"

Shana bit back an Awww and cuddled herself closer.

"How many kids did you want?"

"Loads"

Shana laughed "Really?"

"Yeah...Most dad's want boys...I wanted a girl"

"Why?"

"I dont really know...I just did"

He told her many things...and when he moved, she didn't move.

"Come on Shana it's time to go" He said.

She didn't reply. Damon frowned slightly, the listened to her heart beat..which was slowed down..something only Shana's heart would do when she was asleep...He smiled.

He placed her gently on the grass before standing...not particularly wanting to wake her up..she'd been up all night. He lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This hold would choke a normal man..

"Love you Damon.." She slurred.

He laughed lowly to himself "I love you too" he whispered back.

He walked to the car and put her in, strapping te seatbelt on, her face so peaceful when she slept.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Damon?" Stefan's voice asked.

"No..it's your friendly local neighbour hood spiderman" Damon said dryly.

"Shut up" Stefan muttered...  
>"What is it?" Damon asked a smirk plastered on his lips.<p>

"It was just to see when you two were coming back"

"Why Stefan?"

"Because Elena was thinking she'd make dinner and she is...and she's made alot..she's actually pouting at me..." Stefan answered, his voice was thick as if he were trying not to laugh.

Damon laughed "We'll be back for dinner"

"Well we'll see you then"

The phone went dead and Damon rolled his eyes with a smile. He was just in the car when there was a ruffle of bushes and a fast movement. His eyes darted around glaring at everything in sight...why did everything he have get ruined by people? Damon Hated people. He frowned at the thought and got in the car...speeding off.

The figures appeared watching the car as it drove off, And they were frowning. Not amused with what they had heard or witnessed.

"We need to get rid of him...and soon"

"Yes...Yes we do"

"It's going to be hard"

"We'll do it eventually...or we just make her see what he REALLY is..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Yeah haha..soooooo? You uys do think I should do a sequel? Haha good..I was hoping you would!**

**Anyway yes They are planning on getting rid of Damon...**

**Shana gets help in this chapter by someone (again) unexcpectedly.**

**And something happens...is it good or bad? What do you think? :D Remember I said Shana had other Powers...well here they come.**

**Anyway here's chapter 27.**

**Chapter 27.**

Damon was out with Stefan...Elena being at school..Shana didn't go back to school. She said there was no point.

The pair were in the woods..Damon sure there was something following them, stopped Stefan. He looked around and then felt something sharp in the back of his neck he pulled it out seeing a syringe,, clearly filled with vervain.

"DAMON!" Stefan shouted.

But it went fuzzy and as far as Damon could tell Stefan had been hit with it too...Damon's eyes flickered shut.

* * *

><p>Shana's phone vibrated and she picked it up "Hello?"<p>

"Hello Shana" A voice said.

"Who's this?" She aske dstanding.

"Im surprised..usually you're not so...I dont know Blonde"

"Mom" Shana growled "What do you want?"

"I have something for you...you're on speaker phone Shana"

"So?"

"Tell me...do you know where Elena, Stefan, oh...and Damon are?"

"Stefan and Damon ar-" Shana stopped herself realising something...it was as if she could feel her mother's feelings through the phone. She was upto something.."WHat have you done?"

"Who said I've done anything...but um...say hello"

"Shana! DONT FA-" Damon's voice said.

Shana gasped. "YOU BITCH"

"I wouldn't...the one we'll kill first is Damon sweetie"

Shana grunted and moved from the living room "You hurt him it'll be the last thing you do..I promise you that"

"Oh pip squeak lets not be silly" Greg's voice said.

Shana was angry..really angry and thats when lights started flickering and the cooker started to burn. Shana's eyes widened and she growled into the phone.

"You hurt any of them-"

"We have a choice for you...you come with us..or they die...you have until tonight Shana...we're not too far from "

Shana slammed the phone down in anger, the cooker going up in flames, she jamp back..was that because of her? There was one person that could tell her about Empaths and that was Alaric.

She ran out the door and got in Damon's car..hot wiring it. She drove to the school and went in, Alaric sitting in the class himself.

"Shana?" He asked.

"I need your help" She said "What can you tell me about empaths"

-LATER-

Alaric had told her everything he could about them...their feelings always got in the way but sometimes it could be a blessing. Shana nodded and asked for a map. She knew where she was going and she drove until she came to a big house.

She slowly walked up to the door and chapped it. After a minute the door opened, a young brunette standing at the door, She looked somewhat appauled that Shana was there.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah actually you can"

She frowned. "With?"

"My..um fucked up parents have kidnapped Elena, Stefan and...Damon...and I need you to help with teaching me how to be a bitch..cause I know you're good at it"

The brunette sighed "They don't call me a bitch for nothing"

She stepped aside and let Shana in.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"So...you've learnt the basics...let me see you break that" She said

Shana narrowed her eyes at the vase..thinking about how her family had left her...broken her and it didn't just break it smashed into peices.

"Good..Im coming with you"

"Why?"

"Because. You can't do this on your own. Your family will kill them...I know vampires...and when they want to be nasty..they'll be nasty so..Im not going to have you killed by my hand"

"How is it your hand?" Shana asked.

"Because..Damon will know you came to me...human's smell lasts for weeks and he'll follow it..."

"Thank you" She said.

The brunette rolled her eyes "Dont get used to it"

"I mean It Katherine...Thank you"

Katherine stared at her "Lets go before it gets more awkward"

Shana nodded and walked out behined her.

WHen they got to the building..Katherine knew because she could smell Elena.

"Okay..I'll stay here just now..you go in..make them regret what they've done and then you whistle and I'll come in"

"Are you sure?"  
>"Im positive..now go"<p>

Katherine stopped her before she got out the car and began compelling her "You wont take any prisoners, let your anger consume you let it take over be A BITCH...you'll be THE bitch and not think about anyone of your family members..not one. Take 'em all down, because they'll take you down if they want to...be the hero..save the day"

Shana repeated the words and was now in full bitch mode. She walked in and lights flickered above her. She kicked the door and there they stood..the three of them. Her Mother..Her Father and her brother.

Everyone was hanging from the ceiling, their arms above them..Damon looked the worst. COvered in blood...which only made Shana angry.

"One big happy family I see" She snapped. Letting her anger out..and not on herself.

This felt good in a weird way.

"Oh look who it is...Pip squeak" Greg said with a grin. He was trying to joke around...and she was having none of it.

Shana smirked and clenched her fist, Greg began coughing..blood coming out. She grinned to herself while everyone else looked at her in horror.

"Shana STOP!" her mother roared.

"No" She said back simply.

Her brother fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering. Eventually she unclenched her fist and he coughed a few more times and stood rubbing the blood away.  
>"How did you do that?" He asked, his voice thick.<p>

"None of your buisness" Shana replied.

Damon watched her closely..seeing her eyes. They weren't green anymore..they were golden..something he'd seen once.

"Shana..we gave you options" Her dad said.

"What options? Become like you? Because I think honestly that your all selfish..caring about nobody but yourselves..never once have you asked in this whole fucked up situation what I wanted NOT ONCE"

"Listen squirt we have given you an option..we've not listened because we think you deserve better" Greg said.

"Im sorry are you talking?" Shana asked. "I can't understand you..I dont talk little bitch"

Everyone gawked at her..Damon, being Damon, had to control his laughter before they seen him and stuck a stake in his gut again.

"SHana we need you to control your anger"

"I dont need to control anything for you. What I NEED is for you to get out of my life and STAY OUT"

Her mother was infront of her "You're my little girl"

She went to play with a strand of Shana's hair but Shana growled and stuck the stake she'd been hiding in her mother's gut.

Her mother fell back, wailing as she pulled it out. She growled at Shana and went to run at her but Shana clenched her fist and she fell on her face, writhing in agony.

"Shana you need to calm down" her dad said to her.

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" She screamed. The whole place began to shake her eyes weren't golden anymore either..they were a deep dark shade of purple.

She unclenched her fist again and her mother fell back, scrambling away from her.

"You dont know how much power I have...how I could snap my fingers and you'd be dead"

They stared at her...their eyes wide.

"Shana all we want is you to be with us, we can make you happy" Her dad said.

"Im happy where I am" Shana bit back. "I dont need you to make me happy"

"Shana-"

"What about No dont you get?" Shana demanded. "For the first time in my life..Im actually happy and you try to take it away..if you want me to be happy then you'll leave me alone. Like I want"

"WE ARE NOT GONNA HAVE HIM TURNING YOU INTO A VAMPIRE"

Shana stared at her...she'd been followed this whole time.

"Thats my descision..not yours. YOU DONT OWN ME"

"You're OUR daughter..Our Family"

"No Im not. And I never have been"

"Hows that?" Her brother snapped.

"Where were you when I needed you huh? When I was hurting. When I was growing up...no matter how many times I tried to tell you people, you'd blow it off! You knew that I cut myself" She growled, she didn't care if Elena or Stefan found out this way..and Damon already knew "...that I drank. What age was I fourteen? I almost killed myself..and you weren't eve there...so try and tell me again how much of a fuckign family you are because the way I see it is that you're happy without me..and I certainly dont need you to be happy. Im better off"

"Shana-"

"Your home isn't somewhere that you should hide. But I did..and you dint care. You heard me when I cried..why didn't you offer any help? You remember when I turned 16? Just before you "Died?" how sad I was? How depressed I actually looked? No..because you NEVER payed any attention to me...then there was him.." She said pointing at her brother.

"OH greg this..greg that..why can't you be more like your older brother? Why can't you do aswell as greg can? ALWAYS comparing me to him! I didn't want to be him! Why do you think I behaved the way I did? HUH? Because I wasn't him...and I NEVER EVER wanted to be"

They stared at her, Shana could feel what they feeled..upset...anger...hurt...

"You are not my family and you never have been. I dont know why I kept pretending...because you didn't care about me..you never did"

"That isn't true"

"No it is true. You for a family..was like wishing for rain while I stood in the desert...NEVER there..not when it was needed."

"Shana-"

She interuppted again "Dont seek what you dont need from me...I stopped a long time ago..it's about time you did too"

They all stared at her..their feelings mixed, usually this would cause a headache..but it didnt.

"We're not taking no for an answer" Her mother said.

Shana shrugged "Fine"

She closed her eyes..letting everything get to her..from them to everything that had happened with Damon..to Katherine to now. The room began to shake violently.

"Im gonna count to three..and if you're still here..then I'll get someone else to deal with you..and if she does it wont be pretty"

She counted in her head mentally but they still stood. Shana shrugged again and whistled. The door was then booted off it's hinges.

In she walked, the biggest swagger. She stopped beside Shana, and smirked at the faces of everyone else in the room.

"Oh..were you excpecting somebody else?" She asked. She then looked at Shana and smiled slightly "You ready?"

Shana nodded and put her hands out infront of her.

"Oh..Guys behined the bitch family you might wanna close your eyes for this" Katherine said with a smirk.

SHana let it all out...and it exploded into a burst of light like Sun. She heard agonizing screams and she stopped.

"You gonna leave yet?" Shana asked kneeling down infront of them.

"What happened to you?"

"I stopped letting people liek you control my life. Now all I want is for you to get out of it..or I'll make you myself"

They stared up at her, seeing her serious expression and they stood. They went to walk past and Shana grabbed her mother's arm.

"I dont want you to come back. EVER. I dont care if Im in my deathbed..you dont come back here. You're not welcome..but if you do I wont stick that stake in your gut next time" She roughly threw her mom's arm away and she watched them all leave.

They stopped before they got to the door and her dad was the one to speak.

"We love you Shana"

She rolled her eyes and turned away, folding her arms.

Katherine was then infront of her and smirked "You're anger can subside now"

Shana figited slightly and looked around "DId I just...do all that?"

"You compelled her?"

"She would've given in if I hadn't" Katherine said.

"You helped her again?" Stefan asked as She untied him.

She shrugged "My work is never done here"

Shana untied Damon who was smirking at her "You realise what you just done right?"

"Yeah..I do" She said with a smile "And Im glad I done it...they wont be coming back"

Damon smirked as Katherine walked towards the door.

"Thanks again" He said.

She turned a full on grin on her face. "Dont worry...I'll be back sooner than you think"

"That isn't what I said "

"I know..IM just making it clear. I'll be back"

She was then gone and everyone stood for a few minutes.

"Who's up for some pizza?" Shana stated "My treat"

"Your treat?" Damon asked.

"Well my parents did kidnapp you..so"

They all shrugged and began walking outside but Damon stopped Shana before they got out

"What you did.."

"Was what I wanted" She replied before he finished.

"Are you sure?"

"Im positive Damon..they were never my family. NEVER..where as you...are"

He smirked down at her and she leaned up "Don't forget that"


	28. Chapter 28

**Glad you guys see it that way..other than Shana being like...a damsell in distress..**

**sorry for the grammar mistakes..I type waaaay to fast**

**Anyway glad you liked it and thank you for your reviews and all you new followes I very much appriciate it (THAAAAAANKS !) sorry Im hyper today...**

**There's a few lines in here that belong to Damon that are said by Shana instead...(Dont sue me...)**

**Im doing all this because I love Katherine and I really want to put her off as caring as well as selfish...**

**Here's chapter 28**

**Chapter 28.**

_"I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us, someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us" - Taylor Swift (Both of us)_

Shana tied her messy hair up into a bun as she sat on the stool in Damon and Stefan's kitchen. Both men were out of the house..leaving her alone. She didn't particularly want them leaving...just incase what had happened the other day with her family happened again...but she seriously doubted it.

_Woah...I've turned into Damon!_ She thought to herself.

"Hello Shana" A voice said.

She whirled around, seeing Elena standing in the doorway.

"Hey Elena" She said fixing her hair.

Elena put her hands on her hips and tilted her head it was then that Shana realised it wasn't Elena.

"katherine"

She smiled slightly "Damon and Stefan wont be back for a while"

Shana stared at her for a minute and frowned "What do you-"

"Don't worry Im not here to hurt you..you'd be dead by now if I was.."

"Then what are you here for?" Shana asked.

"Just to talk"

"About?"

Katherine sat on the stool across the table from her, and smiled...sadly? SHana wasn't sure what was going on.

"I wanted to...apologize" She said

"Apologize?" Shana asked confused.

"Yes...that..."

"For what?" Shana asked.

Katherine sighed "For trying to take what wasn't mine.."

"You've still not gotten over that?"

"I have...but I didnt say sorry for doing it"

"wow"

"What?"

"I put you off as a vindictive manipulating selfish bitch...but you're actually apologizing"

"Thats just it though" Katherine replied.  
>"What?"<p>

"I have humanity"

Shana stared at her.

"

Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it and right now is one of these times..."

Shana frowned slightly "Why are you telling me this?"

Katherine shrugged "Because...I need you to promise me something"

SHana's eyes widened and she gasped slightly "Promise you what?"

Katherine stood and leaned over "That you will try your hardest to protect both of them..when he gets here..because he's coming.."

"Who is?"

"Klaus...do not tell them yet. Klaus destroyed everything I had. EVERYTHING. My family..me...he'll destroy Elena too"

"Why?"

"Because she is a Petrova doppleganger...and she's what he needs"

Shana stared at her..not sure what to say.

"Promise me" She said.

Shana gawked at her before nodding "I promise"

Katherine went to walk away.

"Wait!" Shana said standing.

Katherine stopped and turned to look at her.

"Thank you" She said.

Katherine was the one to be confused "For what?"

"For everything...for hating me to helping me."

"I didnt do it for you"

"I know...but thank you"

"Im glad Damon's found something in you...you better be a good girl"

Shana suddenly felt sorry for her...not sure why. SHe had tried to kill her...but she had helped her..saved her from being killed aswell..Shana looked over at her and seen her eyes were..watering.

"What's wrong with you?" Shana asked "You look as though you're going to cry"

"I could..." Katherine replied.

"Why?"

"Because as much as I hate to say it...I like you"

Shana's eyes widned "You like me?"

Katherine shrugged again "Yeah...I guess I do. Abandonment issues..Daddy issues...you're like me with blonde hair...spunk too. I like that in a person...I thought you were some little damsel that needed Damon there for everything she did...but you dont..you can handle yourself...I admire that"

Shana stared at her...feeling confused.

"I know. Im confusing...but I really do mean what Im saying. Im only back to tell you this because...you made me remember how much I missed being human"

Shana's eyes widened She'd heard this before...from Damon.

"You miss being human?"

"Of course I do...there wasn't one point in my exsistance that I haven't wished to hold my little girl again...to have watched her grow up...I wish to get to hold her just once...and I didn't get that and I can't ever get that back...I know you don't want kids..but you'd be a pretty good mother...even if in twenty years time you and Damon adpoted one"

"I doubt that's gonna happen"

"He'll turn you...eventually...you might not realise just HOW much he loves you...that he would die for you...he'd go to the end of the earth for you Shana...feel for it the next time you tell him you love him...just feel it...Love radiates from him...every fibre of his being is twisted around you...you are his"

Shana felt for Katherine's emotions..feeling sadness and Shana bit her lip.

"I wish I could go back you know..." Katherine said. "Go back and change the way I behaved...I shouldn't have been selfish with them...they deserved better than me and now look at them..stuck with all the pain...stuck with everything that I had"

"You loved them" Shana said.

"Yeah...I did...I loved them both...but I did love Stefan more...which toyed with Damon's head...when you first got here his intentions were...I dont know bad..I suppose and then one night he watched you stare at yourself in the mirror when you were in the house alone...and you started to cry...that was when he knew...just how broken you were...just how much you needed someone...like him...how broken he was...how much he needed someone...you gave him what I couldn't"

Shana stared at Katherine...taking in what she was saying.

"I've said before...he loves you...with every fibre of his being Shana...and I've come to terms with that"

Shana wanted to hug her...but she didn't have the courage.

Katherine sighed "I'll be back...when Klaus gets here...I might not be here all of the time..but I'll help out...I will"

Shana nodded with a frown and Katherine turned again.

"Katherine..."

She turned back and raised her eyeborws.

"Im sorry" Shana said.

"For what? " She asked.

"For everything you've been through...I thought I had it bad...obviously not as bad as you"

Katherine smiled, a smile that Shana had never seen before.m

"It's not your fault...the only person to blame is myself" She stopped again and looked at Shana seriously "This actually feels nice...to talk to someone without being scared to talk about it"

"Yeah" Shana nodded agreeing with her.

Katherine bit her lip and looked around, hearing somethign Shana couldn't. She was quick and wrote something on a peice of paper and handed it to Shana.

"If anything comes up...liek your parents...or other vampires...or werewolves..." She said "You call me.."

Shana realised how much this meant to her.

"Thank you" She whispered and before she knew what she was doing she actually hugged Katherine. Katherine had frozen, Shana herself froze and gasped...pulling back. Her eyes big and fearful..but Katherine's expression was soft.

She leaned in "Thank you" She whispered in Shana's ear and she was gone.

Shana looked around...coming to grips with what had just happened...Katherine...was being nice? WHY? She had what Katherine wanted...and for Katherine just to..give it up made her grateful.

Tears threatened to fall over and she rubbed her nose slightly. What Katherine had said to her really made Shana think...Damon did love her...and she loved him.

She then heard the door shut and seen Damon pass by the kitchen doorway...Shana followed him and he stood in the living room, his back to her.

"Damon..." She whispered.

He turned, his eyes widening at the sight of her tear stained face. She ran at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, she could feel the confusion.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

She then decided she'd say it "I love you"

Damon tightened his grip "Why are you-"

"It doesn't matter I just do" She said.

"I love you too Shana you know that"

The feeling that was now raiditaing from him..she could feel it...pure love. She hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

"I wanted to ask something.." Damon whispered.

"What?" Shana asked keeping her grip.

"The other day...you chose me over your family" He said.

He rocked them from side to side a little and thats when she pulled back.

"And I did it knowing you were what I wanted" She said staring up at him.

Damon stared back down at her..doing his eye thing.

"I gladly chose you over them...because I will always choose you" She said.

Damon's eyes were dancing and he smiled at her. "I'll always choose you too"

Shana hugged him again...never wanting to let him go.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the lovely reviews again guys it really does mean alot and Im soooo glad you like it.**

**Yeah..I stole the Delena line..but there isn't Delena in my story.. :) (Friendship wise..yeah...romance..nah)**

**Damon is still gonna get bitten by the werewolf..soon...just after Klaus and Elijha appear..Rose too...so I hope you enjoy.**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 29.**

Damon sat on his bed, Shana next to him but she was lying upside down...because her head hurt...which confused Damon.

"I still dont get that you're lying like that"

"Because im cool" She stated.

Damon rolled his eyes and shoved her, and she actually toppled off the bed. She sat up straight and frowned at him.

"You..are a jerk"

"You love me for it"

Shana was now the one to roll her eyes, she climbed back up onto the bed and sat cross legged.

"So...what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"who says we're doing anything?"

"You always have something for us to do...it's you"

"How about...we do nothing.."

"Really?" Shana asked making a face.

Damon smikred "Usually it's hard for me to get you to do anything with me"

Shana's mouth dropped into an O shape. "LAIR!" She screeched "I usually have no option!"

Damon smirked "I can be very persuasive"

Shana rolled her eyes again "I actually wanna do something...I dont know why...I just do"

"Well we will...I'll figure something out in the morning"

Shana nodded and flopped back on the bed..

"Are you tired Dear Shana?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah..why?" SHe asked. Total blonde moment..."Oh..right"

"You sleep walking isn't helping your sleep"

"Damon. I have nightmares..I can't help it"

Damon frowned slightly and lay back next to her, his arm instantly going around her neck. She draped her arm over his chest and sighed.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I think we should all do something tomorrow.."

"Like who? "  
>"You me Stefan and Elena"<p>

Damon made a face "I like it when it's just you and me.."

"So do I...but we hardly spend time with them anymore"

Damon exsagerated a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. "Okay"

Shana rolled her eyes for a comeback and shut them slowly. "I dont like sharing you.." Damon whispered in her ear.

Shana let out a giggle "Shut up"

Damon wrapped his arm around her tighter as she fell asleep...he only knew because her breathing began to even out.

Damon was in the kitchen when Stefan came in, smirking.

"What are you smirking at ?" Damon asked.

"nothing..why?"

Damon rolled his eyes "We were thinking about doing something today...you wanna?"

Stefan gawked at him "You want to do something..."

"Well not me..Im quite happy it being just me and Shana but...she thinks you aren't spending enough time together"

Stefan laughed "Really?"

"No. Im lying Stefan..." Damon said huffily.

Stefan grinned "Well we'll do something then...Elena and me were thinking of going to the beach just a few miles out of town"

Damon nodded "SUre..why not?"

He then went back up to the room and Shana had sat up...she was still asleep. Damon watched her closley as she rubbed her face and then eventually her eyes opened and she blinked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" He laughed he jamp on the bed..making Shana jump in fright. "We..are going to the beach"

"The...beach?"

"Yep"

"Damon..I can't wear a bikini" She whispered quietly to him.

Damon frowned "Why?"

Shana let out a sigh and rolled her eyes "You know why"

It then clicked...her belly. He nodded "Well just wear a tank top ad a pair of shorts"

Shana thought about it and then nodded.

-LATER-

It ended up Shana, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. Everyone was getting along so well..that included Damon. Shana went with Matt to get juice when two big guys stood in their way.

"Well hello Sweetcheeks.." The taller of the two said. Shana rolled her eyes and she looked at Matt who shrugged.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well actually-"

"It was retorical question" SHe said "Exscuse us"

She went to walk past him, Matt beside her. He grabbed her arm, Shana glared down at his hand.

"I have a boyfriend"

"What this dork?"

She looked over at Matt who's eyes widened.

"No. And he's not a dork...he could probably kick your ass too..but do You see him over there..with the black hair..really pale. Him. He knows shit..he could knock you out with one punch but I can handle myself... So I advise you let me go..before I hurt you"

Matt tried his best not to laugh..because Shana was funny when she was serious. It was also her facial expression. The guy that was standing let her arm go and sauntered away.

"Woah" Matt said.  
>"What?" She asked.<p>

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a while" He laughed.

Shana laughed and grabbed the juice and they went walking back. Damon stood, his arms folded slightly, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Shana asked.

"Oh..nothing" He said laughing.

"You heard me with that guy didnt you"

"Yeah..I had to say..I was trying my best not to laugh"

"shut up.." Shana smiled.

-LATER-

Shana was walking with Elena..while everyone else was sitting up at the wall.

"So.." Elena said. "How are you?"

Shana laughed "Im fine you?"

"Im good...how are you and Damon?"

"We're good...what about you and Stefan?"

"We're doing good...I think it's alot better now that Damon has you though"

Shana nodded.

"Im glad he has you" Elena said.

"Why?" Shana asked then she sighed "Sorry blonde moment"

Elena laughed "Because...he's happy..where as I could tell he wasn't before"

Shana nodded and she kicked the water.

"You and Stefan seem happy too.."

Elena laughed "Well I know I am.."

Shana grinned at her.

"I dont think we've ever had this kind of conversation before..have we?"

"No..I dont think we have" Elena laughed.

"Im glad we are" Shana said. "I dont think I would've survived this long in this town if it weren't for you"

Elena smiled widley at her " I used to think the same thing when I met Stefan...and then you came along...and everyone became obssessed with you"

"What? Why?"

"Well mostly Damon" Elena whispered.

Shana let out a laugh "Really"

"Yeah..Stefan too though...he was more worried incase something happened to you...but you were always gonna be fine"

"You're saying this as if you knew" Shana said.

"I did...I could see it Damon..before he knew himself..like when that guy attacked you in the alley"

Shana bit her lip and smiled slightly.

"I liek you guys" She said.

"Thanks" Elena laughed "I like you too"

They began walking back to the wall where everybody was, Damon pulling Shana aside..him taking her for a walk.

"I have hardly spoke to you all afternoon"

"Aww..da baby" Shana said.

"Shut up or I'll chuck you in the water.."

Shana frowned "YOU. WOULDNT. DARE"

"I think we both know I would.." He grinned.

"Sorry" Shana said with a smile as they began walking again.

She enjoyed her time with Elena and Stefan and everybody else..but her favourite person was Damon...and it always would be Damon.

Damon held her hand as they walked, the water splashing on their feet.

"I was wondeirng...I think we should go see a movie tonight" Damon said.

Shana looked up at him "What kind of movie?"

"I dont a horror...those are the best ones" he said doing his eye thing.

Shana laughed "Okay"

"Just us" He whispered.

Shana laughed again "Just us" She agreed.

What an eventful day she was having...


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for you're reviews guys! Means alot!**

**This chapter is like two months later..**

**Might me a bit short guys sorry :/**

**Chapter 30.**

**-TWO MONTHS LATER-**

Shana found herself staring across from Damon..debating wether to run or not, He was grinning like a champ and she was panting, frowning like a moody five year old. She looked around frantically to see if there was anyway to get away from him without him catching her.

"Come on Shana give in" He said with a grin.  
>"No chance..there is one way..and you wont catch me"<p>

"Oh really..whats that?"  
>"The window"<p>

"You wouldnt"

"I think we both know Damon..that I would"

It was dark outside but Shana had a good chance of getting to the window. She turned pretending to run..but didn't and Damon was over at the widnow within seconds. She grinned and jamp over the bed..

Damon was at the door and Shana let out a frustrated laugh.

"If I catch you...we do what I want"

"You wont..and if you dont catch me..we do what I want"

"I will"

Shana looked around and pretended to see something behined Damon, her eyes widening and mouth dropping..Damon frowned and turned and Shana took her chance, running at him.

He turned though and caught her, she flailed her arms as she was swept over his shoulder, roaring with laughter. He ran downstairs and banged into Stefan and Elena.

"What..are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Playing a game ..you should join in" Damon grinned.

"It's not a game Guys! He's tourturing me! Get him!" Shana said more to Stefan flailing her arms again.

Stefan grinned and shook his head. "The pair of you are so childish" Elena let out a laugh.

Damon smirked and went into the kitchen with Shana and put her on the bunker. When his back was turned Shana jamp off and went to run for the door but Damon was infront of her.

"I told you..Im faster"

She shook her head ducking and ran under his arm. Stefan and Elena had obviously gone upstairs...and whereever Shana went Damon always ended up infront of her.

"Thats no fair " She frowned "You're a vampire.."

"So?"

"You're faster"

"So you admit I could catch you?"

"No"

He was infront of her again and Shana fell back, and just before she smashed her head off the glass table, Damon had caught her and lifted her up bridal style. She grinned and kissed him..trying to put him off guard.

He dropped her onto the couch and she let out a giggle trying to squirm away from underneath him.

"I dont think so" He said and leaned above her.

"Time is it?" She asked.

"10 30"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know it's three weeks until christmas?" Damon said with a smile.

"Don't remind me" Shana said sitting up rolling her eyes again.

"What?"

"Whats so good about christmas?" Shana asked.

"Whats not good about it?"

"It's stupid"

"You dont believe in christmas?" Damon asked mocking shock.

"Well..yeah but.." She began not sure how to reply.

"You have me to buy for this christmas"

Shana gawked at him and then grinned. "Im tired"

"Dont try and change the subject.."

"Im not" She said.

"So you are tired huh?"

"Yeah"

"Liar"

Shana stared at him and rolled her eyes.

They sat up for another two hours...just talking..and eventually, as Damon spoke about something, Shana had fallen asleep. Damon smirked and picked her up..running into his room and placing her on the bed..as a matter of fact he was tired too.

-MORNING-

Shana wasn't in the bed when Damon woke up..he could hear her and Elena though laughing at something. He went downstairs to see that they were watching the tv, that he and Stefan had bought for them incase they weren't in, and frowned slightly trying to see what it was they were watching.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"The Regular show" Shana replied.

"The what?"

"The Regular show..it's a cartoon Damon..it's the funniest thing ever" Shana said.

"I have to admit..I like normal cartoons but it is funny" Elena agreed.

"You two are so childish" Damon said plopping down next to them on the couch.

He watched half an hour of it..not finding it funny at all..where as Shana and Elena did find it funny. He didn't think a blue bird and a racoon were funny at all. He stood and went into the kicthen listening to the two girls laughing..

It was nice in a way to hear them laugh..but to laugh at something as unfunny as that was beyond him.

He watched as they stared at the tv screen...at a gumball machine..he frowned, usually something that they found funny he would too but that show was seriously weird.

But if it made Shana happy then that was what mattered..she hadn't an easy time of it and seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, was the one thing Damon wanted...he wanted her to be happy for as long as she could be because he knew.

He knew it wouldn't last long...


	31. Chapter 31

**OH MY GOD...guys I'm sooooo sorry **

**Laptop's still not working (Charger blew a fuse on me and I need a new one:( Sucks ASS!) **

**So Im using my mother's laptop...but it might be another while before another chapter is put up again Im sorry and thank you for being paitent with me..and waiting...**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews and sticking by my story and I will try my best to update as much as I can...**

**it might be short but at least I've put it up for you**

**Chapter 31. **

Damon was scanning the store to see if he could see anything in particular...nothing so far. He called Elena and smiled when she answered.

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Elena..."

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"He asked

"In my house Damon why?"

"I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"What does Shana like?"

"huh?"

"Well it's her birthday tomorrow and I need to buy her something...I know you and Stefan already have"

"We've bought her-"

"I know..Stefan showed me...just...I need a little help Elena...Im not used to this"

"She likes jewelry Damon...thats really all I can think of"

Damon sighed "Thanks for the help"

"You and your sarcasm"

"Bye Elena"

"Bye Damon"

Damon stalked around for a little while longer...until eventually his face lit up...seeing the perfect gift for Shana's birthday.

-LATER-

Stefan was showing Shana around the house a little more...

"Our father used to sleep in there...that was our mother's room but you already knew that" Stefan said with a grin. Shana grinned back and finally they went into his room.

"You have loads of books in here Stefan" She said with a smile.

"I like to read"

"Im not much of a reader myself" A voice said from behined them.

They both turned to see Damon, a grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning?" Stefan asked.

"Because I'm an awesome Brother and an awesome boyfriend"

Shana rolled her eyes and walked over to the books picking one out.

"What's this one?" She asked.

Stefan was then beside her and opened it "It's one of the first journals I ever wrote"

"Oh...I'll put it back then" She said with a smirk.

Stefan laughed and his phone began to vibrate. He answered it and left the room.

"Where were you?" Shana asked.

"Thats private"

"Why is it whenever I go somewhere...you're there...but when I ask to go you wont let me...what are you hiding Damon"

"Im not hiding anything...and I find it absurd that you would think I am"

Shana rolled her eyes and Damon was then infront of her.

"And besides...Im the man...I'm supposed to know where you go"

Shana folded her arms "Oh really"

"Really" Damon said with a wink.

He lifted her throwing her over his shoulder, Shana let out screams of protest.

"Damon put me down"

"No..."

"Damo-"

She landed on the bed and sat up, she raised her eyebrows.

"What should we do today?" He asked.

Shana shrugged. "Im sure you'll think of something Damon you always do"

-THE NEXT DAY-

Shana rolled over on the bed, her eyes fluttering open to see Damon grinning at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday" He said in a sing song voice.

Shana groaned "Are you serious"

"Deadly...sit up"

She grunted and rolled over again sitting up, Damon liked the way she looked in the morning...her blonde hair a mess, her tired eyes seemed to be alot more brighter.

"Here" He said handing her a box.

"Damon-"

"Shana will you open it"

She sighed and opened it...gasping slightly. Seeing the long silver chain with a heart pendant.

"Damon..it's...it's um"  
>"What?"<p>

"I dont know how to describe it" She said "I can't say beautiful...because it's much more than that"

"Read it"

"Read what?"

He turned it over and it had a latin inscription in it. "a vila mon coeur gardi li mo"

"What does that mean?" Shana asked.

"Here is my heart, Guard it Well"

Shana stared at him..not really sure what to say, she bit her lip again.

"Will you?"

"What?"

"Guard it well?"

Shana smiled sweetly "With all the strength I have"

She kissed him, her fingers twining in his hair. "I love you"

"I love you too Damon"

"Come on..." He said.

"Where?"

"Downstairs"

"I was enjoying myself Damon...why ruin it?" She asked with a grin.

"Sorry to disappoint"

He lifted her up again and ran downstairs "We're going out for dinner tonight...my treat"

"What? Damon no...I -"

"DOn't even try to argue with me" He said "We're going"

"Why are you doing this Damon?"

"What?"

"This...for me?"

"Because" He said.

"Because?"

"I love you...isn't that enough?"

She stared at him "Of course it is but you dont need to do this to show that you love me"

"No..I know I don't...but I want to..."

Shana then felt his lips press to hers...and asked herself...how did I get so lucky? Damon thinking the same.

Damon or Shana didn't know that the luck wasn't going to last long...


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys...sorry it's been so long, laptop still aint working and I can only get onto this when I'm on my Mum's and I've been dedicated to writing my other story...don't know when I'll get a chance to update again but...I'll be getting a new charger either next week or the week after, so probably then.**

**I hope you remember the last few lines of the last chapter LOL**

**There's gonna be a serious problem in the chapter too...**

**Anyway here's chapter 32**

**Chapter 32**

A few weeks after Shana's birthday she was out with Elena and they were heading to the grill apart from the fact that neither her or Elena were normal and neither had normal boyfriends either. It was dark and a bit chilly and then all of a sudden there was a rush that went through them both.

"What was that?" Shana asked.

Elena looked at her friend, wide eyed and shrugged so they continued walking. Just before a woman, mid length brown hair was in front of them.

"Shana" She said.

"Yeah?" Shana asked.

"I know you"

"No, sorry I don't know you"

"Oh...sorry, I just thought I'd met you before"

"Nope sorry"

She was angry...so angry and she was lying.

"You're lying!" Shana said.

"What?"

"You know something"

The woman frowned "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do...you know who I am" "

"So you are the empath" She said "Been a while since I met one of you and I wouldn't even think of running..."

"You're a vampire" Elena said.

"Yes and if you want to live I suggest you come with me easily"

"You're bluffing"

"Oh really?" She said and before she knew it Shana was against a wall, finding it difficult to breath.

"Shana!" Elena said quickly. "Please...let her go"

"If you dare question me again...I'll turn you quite happily I don't care about your boyfriend" She let her go and Shana sunk to the ground, choking in burning breaths.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked.

"Not so much you...more her"

Then...everything went black.

Damon and Stefan were sitting in the boarding house, Damon was bored as usual when Shana wasn't around but she needed to spend some quality time with Elena...as Damon did with Stefan.  
>But it had been hours and the two girls were supposed to be back about an hour ago.<p>

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Damon asked a bit agitated.

"Damon I'm sure they're fine"

Damon stared at his little brother with a frown before pulling out his phone, he dialled the number only for it to go straight to voicemail, as did Elena's.

"You can't possibly tell me you don't find this weird"

Stefan, being the reassuring one, nodded finding it equally as strange as his brother did. He called Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie-"

"Oh Stefan I was just going to call you...is Elena there?"

"Um...no that's why I'm calling"  
>"Oh"<p>

"She didn't show?"

"No, neither did Shana...I was just wondering why but...if they're not there then where are they?"

"I don't know but when I found out I'll give you a call"

"You better" She said.

"I will"

He looked over at Damon when he put the phone down.

"They didn't show"

Damon stood "Well we need to find them"

"Wait...I'll call Bonnie-"

Just then the door opened and in walked Elena and Shana, a Sherriff Forbes behind them.

Shana didn't look to pleased "You can let me go now" She said.

"Sweetie I'd drop the attitude...I will put you in jail"

Shana rolled her eyes.

"Sherriff Forbes what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"I found these two by wickery bridge...said they were running from someone, I assume that the pair are drunk because they could barley stand"

Elena didn't say anything, but she was scowling, Shana was the one to open her mouth.

"I told you, we could barley stand because we were running, and I'm not drunk" Shana was biting her lip.

"Just don't let me catch you out again tonight"Sherriff Forbes said.

Shana rolled her eyes as the Sherriff left and both Damon and Stefan stood waiting for an explenation.

"So?" Stefan asked.

Both Shana and Elena explained.

"This is why we don't let you go anywhere yourselves"

"Yeah well we're okay...thats the main thing right?" Shana said.

Damon rolled his eyes "Come on...it's past midnight anyway, and with running for long enough I'm sure you're tired"

Shana stood rolling her eyes in return.

"Yeah I'd better take you home" Stefan said to Elena, becaus ehe knew she'd put up a fight if he tried to get her to stay.

"I'll be up in a minute" Damon said to Shana.

"Okay" She walked up the stairs into Damon's room and was then against the wall again.

"I told you I wasn't bluffing"

The door burst open and there stood Damon, nostrils flaring.

"I wouldn't Damon...or I'll break her neck"

Shana, who again couldn't breathe properly, was now facing Damon, who was struggling to keep calm and stay where he was.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know alot of things...but you killed someone important to me"

"What? When?"

"A few months back...in the cemetry? You remember am I correct?"

"He tried to hurt her"

"Yes...very good reasons actually"

"What would that be?" Damon demanded.

"Her family were a pain in the ass!"

She tightened her grip around Shana's neck, Damon growled slightly.

"I wouldn't" She bit her wrist and shoved into Shana's mouth, Shana tried her best to keep it away but it was hard when she couldn't breath. "Unless of course, I turn her"

"No"

"I'm going to...there's no doubt about it"

"Don't"

"You killed the man I love and you excpect me to just sit there and do nothing...it's only fair I get the same"

Shana's eyes were filling up, even though she'd asked Damon if he would ever turn her, he knew she didn't want to be turned right now.

"Please...I'll do anything else just...don't turn her"

The woman seemed to soften a bit and Damon took his chances and ran at her, grabbing Shana from her grip and moving her across the room. The woman growled and went to run at him, but he moved and was then behined her. She smirked slightly and pulled something from her pocket, she turned when Damon ran at her again and stuck something in his gut, Shana let out a scream and the woman vanished.

He grunted "Damon" She said grasping his face.

He looked at her, everything going blurry.

"Da...mon?" Her voice was drifting off.

The door shut "STEFAN!"  
>Stefan was there no more than two seconds later and kneeling next to her.<p>

"What's wrong wit him?"

"Vervain"

"How did she do that?"

"I don't know she must be older than she looks"

Damon now had his eyes shut and Stefan helped Shana put him on the bed.

"Will he be okay?"

"He should be fine...just needs to come around first"

Shana nodded and Stefan got up patting her shoulder.

She looked down at Damon and then down at her necklace.

"I'm not doing it very well" She mumbled.

After about half an hour of thinking Shana stood and went to find Stefan.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.  
>"Well...yeah and no" She said.<p>

"What is it?"

"Stefan I want you to turn me"

"What?" He asked, his eyes going wide. "You can't be-"

"I'm deadly serious Stefan...I can't keep getting myself in danger...he's going to end up being killed because of me"

"You don't know what you're asking" Stefan said.

She frowned "I do...please Stefan"

"He'll kill me...I can't"

She bit her lip "Do you think he'll do it?"

"What?"

"Turn me?"

"I doubt it"

"I'll make him" She huffed.  
>"You're very stubborn Shana"<p>

"I've been told before"

SHe stood and went back up to the room, not going to sleep..just waiting on Damon waking up.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up to find someone stroking his head and his eyes fluttered open, he looked up into green orbs and smirked slightly.<p>

"Well you look like crap"

"You don't look so good either" She snapped back.

He smirked again and sat up, feeling better than what he had...how ever many hours ago that bitch had stabbed him.

"Damon" She mumbled.

"What" He said turning to look at her.

"I want you to do me a favour"

"What?" He asked.

She was silent for a minute and he clicked on. "No"

"Please"

"No Shana"

"You're gonna get yourself killed because of me"

"Im not gonna have this conversation"

"Why not?"

"because I said so"

"Damon" She said

"You really think that even if you're a vampire I still wouldn't take a stake for you?"

She stared at him and he shook his head.

"I'm not gonna turn you...not yet"

"Why?"

"Because, it wont be the same. I wont be able to hear you insanely erratic heart beat...see you go red when I say something"

She bit her lip "It just-"

"It just nothing okay...you said to me you loved me the way I was...and I love you the way you are...okay?"

"Bu-"

"No Shana...you're not ready yet"

She huffed and folded her arms.

"And besides I like being the protector"

She looked at him with a scowl on her face, he leant in and she moved.

"Shana you can be bitchy all you want...it wont change my mind...not yet"

She looked at him again and furrowed her brows "But what if something happens to you because of me..."

"Well if it happens it happens theres not much you can do" She made a face at him. "I love you the way you are and in 6 or seven years...maybe then you'll be ready"

SHe stared at him opened mouthed and before she could even stutter another word Damon kissed her.

"You're very stubborn Damon"

"I know someone else who's just as stubborn" he grinned.

She frowned and he kissed her again, and after a few minutes he felt her relax, he smirked and put her on the bed...how long had she been awake? just waiting on him waking up...and she called him stubborn.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Guys sorry it's been a while, anyway yeah Shana probably wont be turned until the sequel oh and Im getting a new laptop charger during the week..so I will try to catch up on what I've missed and I hope you enjoy this, I'll try again tomorrow after noon to get one up. **

**Anyway here's chapter 33. Some problems ahead you remember the vampire in the last chapter? Yeah...well hint hint.**

**Guess who'll be coming soooooooooon? **

**Anyway LOL enjoy! **

**Chapter 33. **

_Shana was running trying to get away from her...not that she would get very far, she was panting, her heartbeat erratic, where was Damon? Then she saw him, her saviour, his arms out in a gesture telling her to run to him, she did, tears in her eyes. But just when she was getting to him, Damon fell to his knees, turning a grey colour. _

_"No...DAMON NO!" Shana screamed skidding to a halt and falling to her knees in front of her, she cupped his face in her hands and tears rolled down her cheeks. Damon gave her a weak smile before going limp in her arms. _

_"DAMON" She cried out trying to get him to wake up. _

_"I told you I wasn't bluffing" A voice said behind her. _

Shana wrenched up, panting, the sweat beading on her forehead, she realised she'd been crying and she rubbed at the tears furiously. Her dream came back to her in flashing images..Damon...where was Damon? She looked around frantically; he'd been stabbed no more than five hours ago. She began to panic, jumping from the bed.

The darkness made it hard for her to see where she was going, and as she found the stairs she nearly tripped up and fell down them. Damon wasn't on the couch in the front room...which caused her heartbeat to quicken. She ran into each room, Damon being in none of them.

When she finally came to the cellar, there he was shutting over the fridge where he kept the blood bags. He heard her breathing and her fast heartbeat and turned quickly, seeing her, she ran at him and he caught her.

"What is it?" He asked softly as she clung to his shirt.

"Bad dream" She mumbled into his chest.

He rubbed her back and unexpectedly she let out a sob, which caught Damon off guard, he pushed her back and lifted her chin, making her look at him, the tears rolling down her cheeks...something obviously spooked her enough to make her cry.

"Shana" He mumbled "Why are you crying?"  
>"It felt so real" She sobbed.<p>

"What happened?" He asked looking into her green eyes.

"That vampire..she...she killed you"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" He asked cupping her face and swiping the tears away with his thumbs. The look on her face killed him and he pulled her into him again, sighing.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere" He whispered.

"I know" She whispered back.

He lifted her up and ran back to the room, he sat her on the bed and lay down with her, calming her down. He cuddled her into his side and played with a strand of her blonde hair. She kept a firm grip on his shirt, terrified that if she didn't he'd disappear.

Damon sighed and stared down at the top of her head.

"Damon?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Don't leave me" She said.

"I would never leave you" He said back.

This dream had really scared her.

She nodded "I love you" She said.

"I love you too" He whispered pulling her in closer.

-LATER-

Whilst Shana slept, Damon went downstairs and saw Stefan and wanted to ask him.

"Stefan?" He asked.

Stefan turned to look at him "Yeah?"

"Shana's been having nightmares" He said.

"About what?"

"Me" Damon said "Dying...and it's scaring her, I don't why"

"Maybe because yesterday you were stabbed in front of her and it's getting to her"

Damon sighed "Yeah maybe...I don't know what to do"

"Be there" Stefan said "It's all you can do"

Damon nodded, then shrugged "Where's Elena?"

"I'm going to get her soon" Stefan nodded.

"Ahhh" Damon said "I'm going back up"

Stefan nodded "Okay"

Damon went back up into his room and sat on the bed, something smelled funny. His eyes darted around and he stood up quickly. "Shana?" He asked.

Nothing. He lifted the cover and saw the blood, and because it was so unexpected, Damon jamp back when Shana started screaming. He rushed back towards her and started shaking her shoulders.

"SHANA!"

Her eyes didn't open and Damon began to panic. "STEFAN!"

Stefan was in the room within seconds and he was next to his brother.

"I can't get her to wake up"

"Shana" Stefan said shaking her "What is that?"

"Blood by the looks of it!" Damon snapped.

Her white tank was blood soaked so Damon quickly lifted it up, but there wasn't anything there. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Shana wake up!"

Her eyes sprung open and she wrenched up, into Damon's arms, panting. He looked up at Stefan, who's eyes were wide with confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked. Damon shrugged and lifted Shana's chin to make her look at him.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<p>

"I don't know...I was dreaming"  
>"About what?" Stefan asked.<p>

"The vampire again" She said.

Damon frowned and looked at Stefan again.

"Maybe she's in her head" Stefan said nodding.

"Vampires can do that?" Shana asked.

"How do you think I was in your dreams all the time" Damon smirked trying to lighten the moment but Shana or Stefan didn't find it funny.

"It's either that or she has a witch" Stefan said.

"God I hope not" Damon said.  
>"Why...is my shirt covered in blood?" Shana asked looking down.<p>

"We don't know...there isn't a mark on you"

Shana's brow furrowed and she scowled.

"I'll call Elena...tell her to bring Bonnie just incase" Stefan said.

Damon nodded and kept his eyes on Shana "It's going to be okay"

She looked up at him "What if it's not?"

"It will be, I wont let anything hurt you okay!" He said and lifted her so she was standing in front of him. He pulled the shirt off and went over to his drawer and pulled one of his out and put it over her head, her eyes seemed to wonder around the room.

"Shana?" He asked.

"What?" She asked back her eyes finally landing on his face. She could feel worry...which didn't ease hers at all.

"You'll be fine" He said.

Shana nodded, knowing he was lying. He didn't know if she would be okay or not...

-LATER-

Bonnie was sitting next to Elena and next to Shana, both Salvatore's standing in front of the three girls.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes" Bonnie said to Shana. Who looked terrified but did as she was told.

Bonnie took her hands and started chanting latin and then her eyes opened. Shana collapsed back and as Damon went to move, Bonnie put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't" She said simply "She's asleep"

"Bu-" Damon began.

"Shhh" Bonnie shut her eyes again "I know what I'm doing"

Elena stood and went to stand next to Stefan and that's when Bonnie fell back.

"What the hell?" Damon asked.

_"Shana?" Bonnie shouted. _

_"Bonnie? What are you doing here?...Where is here?" _

_"I'm pretty sure we're in your head" Bonnie said with a frown. _

_"Can you get anyone else in here?" shana asked curiously. _

_"No" Bonnie said. _

_"I told you I wasn't bluffing" A voice said and both girls turned to see the vampire that had been stalking Shana's dreams. _

_"It's her" _

_"Shana this isn't real, you need to wake up" _

_"But-"  
>"It isn't real. She shouldn't be in your head" <em>

_"I'm going to kill you Shana...and everyone you love" _

_"No" Shana said shaking her head furiously. _

_"Bye Bye Witch" The vampire said and moved her hand. _

Bonnie wrenched up and blinked furiously.

"She's in her head" Bonnie said.

"Who?"

"The vampire that stabbed me last night" Damon said "The one that chased you"

Elena's eyes widned "She tried to kill us last night..."

"She's going to kill Shana now if we don't wake her up"

"Can't we do something?" Elena asked.

"There is one thing" Bonnie said "But it's pretty dangerous"

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Someone will need to go inside her head...but I don't think I can do it"

"Can you try?" Stefan asked.

"I can try" SHe sighed.

_Shana was running again and she tripped up, rolling down a big hill and landed in water. WHY DID THIS FEEL REAL? _

_"You know...if you die in here Shana, you'll die in real life..." _

_Shana looked up and the vampire stood at the top of the hill. _

_"Go directly to hell" Shana spat. _

_"Thats not very lady like" The vampire spat back. _

_"I'm not scared of you" _

_"Then why are you running?" _

_She had Shana there, SHana began running again and the Vampire laughed obviously enjoying the sick and twisted game she was playing. Shana shook her head, her short blonde hair twirling in the cold wind. _

_"SHANA!" A voice roared. _

_She stopped slightly and just then was hit over the back of the head. She frowned, and managed to get up, her legs becoming cold. She got up and ran more, and then was stopped and grabbed. _

_"NO NO NO!" She screamed. _

_"Shana" A soothing voice said. _

_She looked up and saw Damon. _

_"Damon?" _

_"Stay here" _

_He moved quickly and was gone, Shana's eyes widened what if he didn't come back? _

_"Finally stopped I see" _

_Shana stood her ground...Where was Damon? _

_Just as the vampire ran at her, Damon was infront of her, and the vampire moved back...a stake sticking out from her chest. She gasped and panted for air, why? Shana didn't know. Damon quickly moved back over to her. _

_The vampire went grey and fell to her knees infront of them. _

_"Is she...dead?" Shana asked. _

_Damon nodded, not saying anything else. _

_"But does that mean-" _

_"She's dead Shana...gone...that's her, if she'd killed you, you would've been gone...but she didn't and she's dead" _

_Shana stared at him "How did you get in here? Bonnie said you couldn't" _

_"She tried a spell...it must've worked" He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Let's get out of here huh?" He asked. _

_"Yeah" She said. _

_Damon was then gone and Shana looked around. "Damon?" _

_"Shana wake up" _

_"Damon?" She shouted. _

_"Wake up" _

Shana's eyes sprung open and she gasped sitting up, she looked around, seeing Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and Damon, Damon pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

She hugged back "So that vampire's really dead?"

"Yeah...she told you once you die in your dream then you die here" Stefan said.  
>"How do you know?" Shana asked.<p>

"You repeated everything she said once Damon got in there" Elena said.

"Oh"

"Bonnie, I'll drive you home" Elena said.

"Yeah...I think I need sleep"

Shana smirked.

"I'll come too, I need to get some stuff from the grill" Stefan said.

"Okay"

The three of them left, leaving Shana and Damon alone.

"How you feeling?" Damon asked.

Shana smiled and hugged him again "Better"

"She wont bother you again"

"Lets hope"

Damon laughed and sat back, Shana huddled into his side.

"You scared me" He said.

"Damon Salvatore? Scared? Yeah right"

Damon laughed "I'm serious"

"Sure" She giggled.

"You hungry"  
>"No...im fine here thanks, don't ruin it"<p>

Damon put his hands up in defense and then put one around Shana. "I'll try not to"

She giggled again and wrapped an arm around his waist, never wanting to let go.


	34. Chapter 34

**Oh my god, guy's I'm really, really sorry it's been so long since I updates and thank you all for your lovely reviews, here's the new chapter. **

**Might be a bit short, but hopefully the next one I write will be longer! **

**I bet this chapter doesn't even make any sense...but next you'll find out who it is...**

**Okay, so not long until Klaus guys...WOOOOOOP can't wait :D **

**Chapter 34. **

-1 MONTH LATER-

_Don't talk, don't say a thing__  
>Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words<br>Don't go, don't leave me now  
>Cause they say the best way out is through<em>

_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred  
>She begins to leave because of me<br>__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/the_fray/ungodly_ ]__  
>Her bag is now much heavier<br>I wish that I could carry her  
>But this is our ungodly hour<em>

_I know you're leaving now  
>Cause I held on to my way tightly<br>Stay still until you know  
>Tomorrow finds the best way out is through<em>

_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred  
>She begins to leave because of me<em>

_Her bag is now much heavier  
>I wish that I could carry her<br>But this is our ungodly hour_

It had been a month since the whole vampire incident with the dreams, and Shana was glad it was behind her. She stood with Elena, who was frowning at the T.V.  
>"What are you two doing?" A voice asked.<p>

"T.V." Elena said "Shh"

Shana looked round at Stefan with a shrug and then looked back at the TV.

_"Body of a missing woman, was found last night at the bottom of Mystic Falls Lake" The news reporter said. _

"Think it's a vampire?" Shana asked turning to look at Stefan, who shrugged in response.

"Maybe, maybe not" he said "It could be anything"

"Why would someone just kill another person like that?" Elena asked "That person had a family"

"Elena and her compassion" Damon's voice said as he entered the room.

Shana smirked and shook her head "Damon and I are going hunting, you want anything brought-"

Elena and Shana looked at them in disgust "Sorry, you just had a blonde moment" Shana said pointing at Stefan.

"Coming from the only blonde in the room?" Damon smirked.

Shana went to reply but he didn't let her, he kissed her, as Stefan did with Elena and then they were gone. She watched the empty space in front of her before moving to go into the kitchen.

"Hey, Elena you want anything?"

"Um, glass of water" Elena's voice shouted back.

Shana ran the tap and poured Elena a glass of water and walked out with it and a can of coke from the fridge but stopped dead, suddenly becoming upset.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"I-I don't know" She said shrugging it off "Here"

She handed her the glass of water before sitting down again and looking around.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, I feel...upset" She said frowning.

"About what?" Elena asked confused.

"No, it's not me, it's someone else" She said "I don't know...anyway what were we gonna do?"

"Watch a movie...it's 5 PM and there's nothing else to do"

"Sounds great" Shana nodded.

-LATER-

Shana and Elena had made dinner and were now sitting in the kitchen, eating when Stefan came in.

"Hey" Elena said, with a mouthful of burger. Shana laughed to which Elena smiled.

"Hey" Stefan said sitting next to her "What are you doing?"

"Um, eating" Shana laughed "Where's Damon?"

"Just coming" He said nodding.

She took a bite of the burger and then in he walked, his shirt ripped.

"What happened to your shirt?" Elena asked.

"Ask him" He said pointing at Stefan.

Stefan only smirked in response and shook his head, Damon took his place next to Shana on the stool.

"What did you two little girls do while we were out?" Damon asked.

"We watched, um...what's it called again?" Shana asked looking over at Elena.

"Um, I can't remember" Elena said.

The two girls burst into a fit of giggles, suddenly finding something funny.

"What's so funny about forgetting a title of a movie?" Damon asked confused.

Shana shrugged and fiddled with her fingers, there was suddenly a loud bang coming from outside.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

Both Salvatore's stood and moved towards the door, the window in the living room was smashed. The brother's walked into the living room followed by Shana and Elena, who stood a few feet away from them. Shana looked around, feeling rage.

"Um..." She began but then Stefan was shot.

"STEFAN!" Elena screamed and moved forwards but Shana grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" She said and pulled Elena back.

Damon helped Stefan up and moved him away from the window towards the two girls.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea" Damon said and helped Stefan sit up. "Who's out there?"

"I don't know" Shana said and shrugged and she moved towards the window but Damon was in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Seeing if anyone's there"

"Stefan was just shot, are you trying to get yourself shot?" He asked.

"No" She said and moved back.

Damon went to the window, but nothing happened, he frowned and vanished for a minute before coming back with blood for Stefan, who was opening his eyes, Elena cradled him to her. Shana had at least five different emotions cursing through her.

She frowned and then sat down next to Elena.

"you ok?" Elena asked.

"yeah" She said nodding.

"I'll be back in a minute" Damon said.

He came back a few minutes later and held up a gun, and the other hands he showed the wooden bullets.

"Someone knows" Elena said.

"Yeah, and tried to kill Stefan" Damon said.

"Who?" Shana asked.

"No idea, but we'll find out"

-LATER-

Stefan had went to Elena's house, just in case the person came back, and Shana and Damon stayed at the boarding house.

"Do you think they'll come back?" She asked.

"Doubt it now" he said with a shrug and pulled her to him "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine"

"Not if someone's trying to kill you" I said.

"We'll be fine" he answered kissing the top of her head.

"Let's hope so" She mumbled.

"You're cute when you care" He said with a grin.

Shana slapped his chest and shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep...


	35. Up For Adoption

**I know it's been a really long time since I updated...and I'm really sorry to do this to you guy's but I don't know where to go with this story...so if anyone wants it they can have it. **

**It's now officially up for adoption...you can do whatever you wish with it...change it...whatever :) **

**PM me if you wish :(**

**See ya guy's **

**Tori**


	36. NEW NOTE IMPORTANT!

**So I said I was putting The Good the Bad and The Damon up for adoption, but nobody said anything about it, when Kaylerx3 said she and a friend would like to collab it, so now it's in a Collab with Kaylerx3 and a friend of hers, so whenever there's a chapter ready I'll post it! **


End file.
